Different
by Daydreamerxoxox
Summary: Katniss and Bad boy Peeta Mellark have always hated each-other, their conversations are usually filled with insults and witty remarks. However, upon starting a new term she is put into a position with him she never deemed possible and her feelings are put to the test to the point where nothing can stop Katniss from the emotional roller-coaster she is about to get on to.[Modern, AU]
1. Not Interested

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. You'll understand why Peeta is known as " Andrew Mellark " later on in the fanfiction. **

**Monday **

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I mutter under my breath as I fling my school bag over my left shoulder.

I rush downstairs and join my family at the breakfast table.

My father is sipping coffee from his over-sized mug and looking through the newspaper as usual, while mom gives Prim another lecture about why it's important to be home early.

I snatch a bunch of grapes from the bowl In the middle of the table and begin eating them.

"I'd love to stay but I'll be late for school." I say chugging down my glass of orange juice.

I rush to the front door and open it.

"Drive safely!" Mom yells

"Don't enjoy school too much!" Dad adds

"I will!" I shout back and make my way to my silver _2014 Honda Ridgeline._

The traffic is horrible this morning and the drivers are very grumpy. I've said some pretty unpleasant things to people today but that's what happens when you piss me off.

Finally cars start flowing like normal again and I arrive to the day prison known as 'school'

My car is usually parked right next to the exit of the car park so I can leave this place of horror as soon as possible, everyone knows that it's my spot and no one dares to park there except for today.

The parking slot is occupied by a red _2012 Lexus IS 250._

Nope, not today, the owner of this car will remove it immediately.

I quickly hop out of my truck and make my way over to the car.

The owner takes his time to get out of the car, locks it, slips his keys into his pocket and answers his phone.

"No, Delly, of course I love you."

While obviously lying to the girl on the other side of the phone he accidentally knocks into me and spills his cup of _starbucks _coffee onto my shirt.

"Uggh."

He hangs up his phone.

"Aren't you going to apologize for that Mellark?"

"I would, but I'm trying this new thing where I'm not nice to irrelevant people."

"Wow, a new term and you're still a dick-head."

"A dick-head that you're attracted to Everdeen."

"You wish."

He shrugs.

"Maybe I do." He says winks at me and walks away.

I feel butterflies rush through me. Ew. No. He's an asshole Katniss. Don't let him play games with your head.

His phone rings again and he picks it up.

"Hey Bianca, I was just thinking about you." He says and makes his way off to class.

And that's why I don't like him.

Shit, I forgot to make him move his car. I'll just find another space.

It's not easy but after 45 minutes of driving I find a spot, park the car, change my shirt and rush to class by the time I get there it's halfway through 3rd period.

"What's the reason this time Everdeen?" Mr. Goldsworthy asks

"Traffic."

"Seems reasonable."

"Take your new seat next to Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"Mellark?"

"No, Andrew Harrison. Of course Andrew Mellark I'm the only Andrew in this class." Andrew interrupts

"Mellark." Mr. Goldsworthy warns him

"Whatever." He says and turns his attention back to Stacey who he's obviously flirting with.

So he's after 3 girls. Wow, that's lower than usual but then again the day has just started.

I don't care anyway, he's just an immature, self-absorbed, asshole.

I take my seat next to him and he winks at me, again. Stacey looks like she's about to blow a fuse.

"What?" I snap

"Get your own boyfriend Andrew is mine."

"I don't want Andrew."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me." He interrupts

"Don't feel special Mellark, we're not fighting over you."

"Right." He says and continues his conversation with Stacey

A crunched up paper hits my head.

I turn around, ready to shout at whoever did that.

"Sorry!" Annie and Madge say in unison

I give a little laugh and shake my head.

"It's fine."

"I can't believe he separated us." Madge says barely above whisper

"It's only for this class."

"True, wait for us in the hallway."

**Lunch **

"I just don't understand what girls see in him." I say slamming my locker door shut

"What's going on?" Finnick asks walking up to us

"Katniss is going on about her love for Andrew again." Madge says

Finnick wraps his arm around Annie's shoulder and kisses the crown of her head

"Hey Guys." Gale says walking up to us with a girl hooked under his arm

I don't know this one. Gale gets a new girlfriend like every week.

"You want me to hook you guys up?" Finnick asks

"Hook who up exactly?" Gale asks

"Katniss and Andrew." Annie says

"Sure you wanna do that Catnip?"

"No, I don't want to be with Andrew and I never will!" I shout

A little too loud because everyone turns and looks at me.

And to add to that none other than Andrew Mellark walks up to me and stands close to me. Too close. Our lips are centimeters apart.

He places his hand on the locker next to me.

I feel his warm breath against my lips, I get a hot fire feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm sure everyone around me can hear my heart beat.

"Katniss." He says with a smirk

"A-andrew." I say with a deep breath

"I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"N-no."

"Then why are you stammering."

"I'm not."

"Well not anymore." He says

"I know you like me Katniss, I like you too, we could make this work."

Why does that make me want to blush?

He moves in closer so our lips are almost touching.

"I guess i'll see you around."

I let out a slight gasp as the taste of cinnamon rolls leaves his mouth and enters mine.

"I g-guess you will."

He smirks again and steps away from me.

I pass my hand through my long, brown hair and sigh.

"And you're sure you don't like him?" Gale asks

"Positive." I say and we head to lunch.

**After School **

"If you two don't mind I'd like to get in my truck." I say sarcastically

Andrew's making out with a girl against my truck, his hair looks extra messy. He's wearing an armless hoodie which gives you a full view of his tattoos, I don't usually like tattoos on people but his are beyond sexy.

Did I just say that?

Never mind.

This is getting really annoying.

"Guys, get off my car."

He pulls his lips away from Bianca's.

"You might want to chill in the trunk for a while Everdeen, we're just getting started." He says and kisses her again

I roll my eyes and get in my truck. I start the engine and drive off not caring what happened to them.

I go to Prim's school, pick her up and head off to the mall so I can help her pick out something for her friend Rue's birthday party.

We go to _H & M , Forever 21 _and _Hollister. _

Finally she decides to get a floral bodycon dress from _forever 21. _

Dad gave me $80 to do this and said I could spend the change so I buy us milkshakes.

We sit and talk.

"I have to pee." Prim says and runs off to the bathroom

As soon as she does Andrew slides into her seat.

"Oh god." I say and drink the milkshake

"Just thought I'd keep her seat warm."

"Right."

"Why are you here?"

He smiles and shrugs

"Maybe I want to spend time with you."

"Maybe you've run out of girls to mindfuck." I say and pull out my _5s _

I unlock it and begin blogging on _Tumblr. _

"Playing hard to get, I like that."

"Whatever Andrew."

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I want to be with you."

"Because you don't, I know the game you play Andrew and I don't wish to be apart of it."

"What game?" He asks innocently

"The whole get in a girl's head, pretend you love her, break her heart beyond repair thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you and your stuck up, ass wipe friends think i'm a unattractive, socially-awkward, loser so just go away."

"Nope that's what my friends think of you."

"Wanna know what I think of you?"

"No."

"Well i'm going to tell you anyway."

I look up at him prepared for any insult he's about to throw my way.

"I think you're beautiful." He says and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear. By the look in his eyes I can tell that as hard as it is to believe he actually means it.

With that he walks away.

**A/N- So that was the first chapter :) The reason he's called Andrew would be explained later on, please don't be upset or anything that I changed it in the first place, and that I made Peeta an asshole and a player . And you'll have to give their relationship time to grow in this fanfiction, but not too much. The things in Italic don't belong to me have a nice day/ night :) **


	2. Denial

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. For those of you who are confused as to who ' Andrew Mellark ' is, it's Peeta and why he's called Andrew will be explained later on in the story. **

**Tuesday**

*Dear students of Panem High, This is your principal Ms Paylor speaking, to begin the new term we are holding a race, as long as your vehicle is in good condition you can take part, this race will be held on January 11th bring your family and friends!*

"That's Saturday." I say to Annie and Madge

"Katniss you have to compete." Annie says

"Yeah, you'll do great." Madge adds

"Do great, she can't even reverse much less drive." Andrew interrupts

"We weren't talking to you Andrew." I snap

"You should feel honored that I'm even looking at you Everdeen."

"Please, you're the last person I want looking at me."

"I wish I could say the same, but I like when you when you look at me." He says with a smirk and turns back to his work

"Whatever." I reply

Does he actually mean that? Shut up Katniss he doesn't like you and you don't like him.

**Break**

**Library **

"Excuse me do you have the book _Divergent_?" I ask the librarian

"Actually we do, it's on the very last bookshelf."

I walk down to the back of the library and stop at the last shelf which has a tag on it labeled **scifi**.

I look through the shelf.

"Aha, _Divergent_." I say picking up the book

"Talking to yourself again are you Everdeen?" Andrew asks me which makes me jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you."

"Maybe you didn't."

"I'm surprised you even know we have a library."

"I'm not stupid."

"Whatever stops the tears Andrew."

"You smell nice."

"Uh, thanks."

I want to say you too but I don't. He always smells of _Gucci Guilty_.

He walks close up to me and buries his nose in my neck. Trailing it up and down. I'd be lying if I say I don't like how it feels when the hot breath from his nostrils cascades onto my neck.

I try as hard as I can not to whither under his touch as he gently slides his hands down my arms.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?"

I don't mean to stammer but Andrew makes me so nervous sometimes and I have no idea why.

He pulls his nose away from my neck and it upsets me.

"You know we could be together if you wanted." He says looking deep into my eyes

"I'd rather go out with Cato, and that's saying something."

He smiles in a kind of ' I know something ' way.

"Of course you would."

"I you're implying that I have feelings for you you're terribly off."

"Am I?" He asks

"I like your hair that way." He says

"See you around." He says

My hair? It's just like normal, straight with little curls here and there, and it's falling over my shoulders.

He leaves before I can say anything.

**7th Period **

"I don't like him."

"Katniss. You like him." Madge argues

"No need to deny it." Annie says

"And if you did like him...which you do, what would be so bad about it?" Madge asks

"I don't like him, plus he's a player and I want a guy that's serious."

"You don't have to be with him if you like him Katniss." Madge says

"I don't like him."

"OMG you want to be with him?" Annie asks

"No. why would you think that?"

"You didn't deny wanting to be with him."

"That proves nothing!"

"Just think about it for a second do you like him?" Madge asks

"No, but..."

"But...?" they ask eagerly in unison

"He makes me nervous, and he's the first guy to do that which scares me."

"Awwwww." they say in unison

"More like ew, this is Andrew we're talking about."

"Katniss he's the hottest guy at this school and you're getting his attention." Annie says

"He's also the biggest jerk in school."

"He isn't that bad."

I look at the, like they've gone mad

"Okay, so he's the biggest jerk in school, I bet he can be kind." Madge says

"I really doubt that."

**After School**

"Andrew seriously? Why don't you just make out with girls against your own car?"

He pulls his lips away from the girl's

"Fiona said she'd rather make out here."

"Didn't you Fiona?" He asks

She nods as if under some kind of trance and pushes her lips against his again.

He pulls his lips way from her gives her three pecks and promises to call her later if he isn't busy with ' homework ' meaning other girls.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped kissing bimbos against my truck."

"Is it making you jealous?"

"No."

"Bummer, 'cause that's the only reason I'm doing it."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to get into my head."

"What on earth makes you think i'm trying to do that?" He asks sarcastically

I scowl at him.

I walk up to him , stand at a reasonable distance, look up at him and narrow my eyes.

"You listen to me and listen to me well."

"I'm not going to let you mindfuck me, okay?"

"Whatever tricks you have planned to try to get me like those lovesick, desperate girls that follow your every move will fail."

"So just stay away from me."

He puts his thumb on my chin and brushes it gently.

"Oh but I can't my dear Katniss, it's too hard."

I push his hand away.

"Well you had better learn."

With that I get into my car and drive off.

**That Night **

"I mean who does he think he is! Having that charming smile and those gorgeous eyes! Trying to get me involved in his sick little game!"

"Oh i'm Andrew! I'm sexy and every girl wants me!"

"I'm so sick of it!"

It's 10:55 and i'm on the phone with Annie and Madge ranting about Andrew.

"I will not let him get into my head and then break my heart!"

"Why does he even talk to me?!"

"Kat-" They start

"Oh i'm irresistible! And smart! And have a nice voice! And charming! And a really sweet guy deep down inside!"

"UGGGHH!"

"Katniss are you ok?" I hear my dad ask on the other side of the door

"I'm just peachy!" I yell back angrily

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Well your dinner's cold, want me to heat it and bring it up?"

"No, i'll come down for it."

"Okay."

Now I'm kind of calm enough to hear what Annie and Madge have to say.

"Umm Katniss..." Madge starts

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you just gave every reason why you like Andrew right?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

They laugh

"When are you going to stop denying it?" Annie asks

"I'm not denying anything!"

"I hate Andrew Mellark!"

"Of course you do."

"Katniss honey, I would love to stay and chat but I spent the whole afternoon and night talking to you and not Finnick and he's probably worried." Annie says

"And my dad's looking at me like he's going to kill me any minute." Madge adds

"We hate to leave you but bye." Annie says

"Yeah try not to destroy your room." Madge says

"I wont."

We hang up.

If I stay in this room there is no doubt in my mind that i'll tear it apart. I walk downstairs and see my father flipping through channels.

"Hey." He says noticing me

"Darts?" I ask

He nods and smiles.

The bond that dad and I have was formed through darts, whenever i'm sad or angry we play this game together and talk. Both of us can hit right in the middle of the dart board every time.

I tell him about Andrew.

"Seems like you really like this boy."

"Dad I-"

"You do, you just don't know it yet."

"He likes you too you know."

"That is highly unlikely."

"You wont be able to accept it because you're blinded by your stubbornness."

"Well I am stubborn but I know he doesn't like me."

"He seems like trouble though, be very careful."

"Dad i'm not a kid I can handle myself."

"I know but please be careful."

"I will."

He puts down the darts in his hand and kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Well i'm going to hit the sack."

"Put the darts back in their box when you're done."

I nod and continue throwing them at the board.

Maybe I do like Andrew. Hahahahahaha, no.

**A/N- OMG, thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. Still don't know who Andrew is? Scroll back to the top and read the words in bold. **


	3. So Much More

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Wednesday **

"Wow Andrew actually making out with a girl against your own car for a change." I say while walking past him

He removes his left hand from Ashley's hip and shows me his middle finger. I smirk.

I get in my truck and make my way over to Capitol & Associates which is the most expensive supermarket in town but it has the ham I like.

On the way there Andrew overtakes me with such a speed I'm surprised his car doesn't take off.

"Idiot!" I yell

He toots his car horn four times which means ' back at you Everdeen ' over the years we made a language using our car horns. Three toots means ' we're extremely late ' , two toots means ' you asshole ' and one toot means ' whatever '

I drive through the entrance, park my car and run into the shop. I have to get home on time so dad and I can get started on the fajitas and I'm already late because my piano teacher was an hour late.

I walk up to the counter with the ham.

"That will be $478." the cashier says

"Will you be paying for that with cash or card mam?"

"Cash." I say counting the money and then handing it to her

"Thank you."

"Your change." she says putting $22 in my hand

"Have a nice day." She says

"Same to you." I reply

I smile and leave. I don't mean to seem nosy but, where was Andrew going? I follow the road I saw him go down and turn left onto a dusty road following his car tracks until I end up in the woods.

I see Andrews car parked next to a black sports-car. Through the bush I see Andrew handing two tall, muscular men a 15 pound sack of marijuana each, I know what that would look like from when Gale used to smoke. They hand him a wad of cash then suddenly all eyes are directed at me.

This isn't good. I reach under my seat and put on my black leather jacket then pull my black _raybands_ out of the pocket and put them on.

I grab my phone, purse, car keys, get out of my truck, lock It and make my way over to them.

"Hey babe." I say to Andrew

Luckily he plays along and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Yow Andrew, sure this is your chick?" One of the men says while examining me, his voice is deep, in a really scary way.

He smiles at me and I feel like i'm going to pass out over how hard I try to hide my blush.

"Yeah."

"Nice." The other man says

"You in the business too?" The first man asks

"Yes." I say knowing by business he means drug dealing.

"Cool, cool." He says

"You can't tell anyone about this." The second man says

"I know." I reply

"Good because we wouldn't want to have to get rid of a pretty girl like you." The first man says pulling out a gun

"And we don't bluff." The second man says

"I've been in this business since I was 13 dick-heads." I say

"Mellark, tell your woman to watch her mouth." The second man says

Andrew gives me a look that says stop.

"Sorry." I apologize

They leave. I wait 5 minutes until after they're gone to talk.

"You like this position, don't you?" Andrews asks with a smirk

I narrow my eyes at him and push him away.

"You're a fricking drug dealer!" I exclaim

"I prefer the term drug seller." He says with a smirk

"Why are you so chill about this, it puts you in danger!"

"And you care because?"

"Well i-i-"

I don't want you to get hurt Andrew. Wait ewww.

"You-you what?!"

"Katniss you don't know shit about me or my life alright?!"

He storms off to his car and drives off.

"But I wish I did Andrew, I wish I did." I say while watching his car fade into the distance

I feel alone, like a piece of me has died but it's probably just a feeling that comes along with being on your own in these woods, I quickly get in my car and drive home where dad is pacing the living room floor.

"John, she'll be home soon." My mother tries to convince my dad but I an tell by the tone in her voice she doesn't even believe it.

"I'm here."

"Katniss." They say in unison

"Where were you?" Mom asks

"Mr. Horan was late for class, sorry."

"I got the ham." I say holding it up

"Oh, next time call us." My father says

"Where's Prim?"

"She's went out with Rue and her family."

"Oh, wanna get started on the fajitas?"

"Certainly."

"Mom slice the tomatoes, dad make the guacamole and i'll handle the re-fried beans."

After a few hours of singing, dancing and almost throwing over food the fajitas are finally ready. By this time Prim returns so we have dinner together as a family.

After we're done eating I help wash the dishes then run up to my bedroom to make a phone call. I quickly dial the number and hold my breath.

"Hello Mellark residence how may I help you?"

"Hi, i'm Katniss, i'd like to speak to Andrew please."

"Andrew? Oh you mean..."

"Son there's a girl on the phone for you!" The man shouts

"Delly I've already told you-" Andrew starts

"It's Katniss asshole."

"Really, did ya miss me?"

"Not even in your sweetest dreams Andrew."

"Then why did you call?"

"Are you alone right now?"

"Got something you want to confess Everdeen?" He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice, I roll my eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Make sure no one's listening."

"499-7921"

"Huh?"

"It's my cell number, call me and we'll continue this conversation."

I hang up the phone quickly get my cell and dial the number, he picks up almost immediately.

"So what we're you saying?" He asks

"Not that I give a shit about your feelings or anything but i'm sorry I shouted at you for the thing..." I say in case either of my parents are on the other side of the door

"No, Kat, don't apologize I was an asshole to you, you we're just looking out for me."

"Did you just call me Kat?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

No, it's kind of cute actually. Wait, what?

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

"Wait, you apologized to me and looked out for me , are you developing a crush on me Everdeen?"

"Ha, you wish."

"Maybe I do."

I shake my head and smile.

"Goodnight Drew."

Did I just call him Drew?

"Goodnight Kat."

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	4. Distraction

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Thursday **

***Music plays***

**Have you got colour in your cheeks? **

**Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like summat in your teeth?**

**Are there some aces up your sleeve?**

**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**

**I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.**

I'm awoken by the sound of my ring-tone.

"Uggh."

I reach under my pillow, grab my cell phone and drop it to the ground when the bright light comes in contact with my eyes.

***Music plays***

**How many secrets can you keep?**

**'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow,**

**And I play it on repeat. **

**Until I fall asleep- **

I reach down, pick up the phone from the ground and answer it.

"Hel-hello?" I ask with a yawn

"Hey Kat, you asleep?"

"No, of course not." I say sarcastically

"Meet me outside your house."

"No."

"Come on, please."

"Whyyyyy?" I whine

"So we can go somewhere."

I check the time

"At 1:00 AM?"

"You know you want to."

"Fine."

My body rolls off the bed and I hit the ground.

My eyes feel heavy and close for a few seconds before I quickly open them. Lazily I make my way over to my closet where I put on my pink hoodie and slip on some pink flip-flops.

Hopefully tonight isn't one of those restless nights for dad.

I hurry down the stairs and stop when I notice dad eating cereal.

"Where are you off to?"

"Umm...early morning jog."

"In your pj's , hoodie and flip-flops?"

"Early morning walk?"

"I'm going to let this slide because i'm really tired."

"Dad i-"

"Be back before sunrise and be careful."

"Alright." I say and run out the door.

I quickly make my way to Andrew's car. The air is cold and it's misty outside, i'm very happy for the warmth I get when inside his car. He starts driving as soon as I close the door.

"Wow silk pj's." Andrew says stressing on the silk

"And not even a bra on."

"Looks like i'm getting laid tonight." He says while biting his lip

"Not even if the human race depended on it." I reply

"Why?" I ask

"Why what?"

"Do you want me to go somewhere with you at 1 AM?"

"Because I do."

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends?"

"Because I want to hang out with someone who isn't my friend because of my looks, money or popularity."

"Andrew..."

"Yes."

"I'm not your friend."

"But you wanna be."

"Of course I do." I say sarcastically

"Stop questioning me just relax." He says turning up the volume

***Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply  
>Why'd you only call me when you're high?<br>High, why'd you only call me when you're high?***

**_Somewhere darker__  
><em>_Talking the same shite [ Andrew Sings ] _**

"You know this song?" I ask

"Yeah, I love Arctic Monkeys."

"Me too."

"Well sing the song with me then."

"I don't know Andrew..."

"Sing the song with me Everdeen."

"Fine."

**Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind  
>Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply (message you reply) [we sing in unison] <strong>

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

_**High, why'd you only call me when you're high? [Andrew sings] **_

**And I can't see you here wondering where am I?  
>Sorta feels like I'm running out of time<br>I haven't found what I was hoping to find  
>You said you gotta be up in the morning, gonna have an early night<br>And you're starting to bore me, baby  
>Why'd you only call me when you're high? [ we sing in unison ] <strong>

_**Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ Andrew sings ] **_

_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

_**Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ Andrew sings ] **_

_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

"See that wasn't so bad."

I smile

"This still doesn't make me your friend."

"Mhmm, I hear ya."

After a few hours of driving we arrive at a cliff edge.

"What are we doing here?"

"Watching the stars while drinking vodka and eating sour worms."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p>About 6 shots of <em>vodka <em>each and 4 packets of sour gummy worms later we're laying down in the front seat of his car, our legs are entangled and my head is near the door on the left side of the car and his head near the door on the right.

"SPRINKLES!" I shout

"What?" He asks while laughing

"They're everywhere." I say stretching my hands up towards the sky

"Oh God Katniss why can't my friends be as awesome as you!"

I giggle

"I could be your friend." I say and laugh

"I want you to be more than that."

I sit up and he does too

"Really?" I ask

"Yes." He says while cupping my cheek

"Me too." i say

"Just joking, or am I?" i say

"I feel dizzy." i say

"Me too." he says

He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know if you weren't such and asshole you'd be mine." I say pulling him closer to me

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that." I say with a chuckle

"Maybe you should've." He says with a smirk

His lips get closer and closer to mine and for a moment I actually want him to kiss me.

But just when our lips are about to touch he stops moving forward and leans his forehead against mine.

"Thanks." He says

"For what?"

"Tonight."

"Anytime."

"Maybe I don't hate you." He says

"Maybe I don't hate you too." I reply

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	5. Another Side Of You

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Friday**

"Sure you're okay?" Finnick asks

"You seem distracted." Madge says

"I'm uh fine."

"Something you're not telling us?" Gale asks

"Something Andrew related perhaps?" Annie asks

"No, no."

"Here he comes now." Madge says pointing in his direction

"Hey Andrew."

He walks past me followed by a flock of bimbos along with his two best-friends looking straight ahead as if he's a merchant and i'm a filthy, worthless peasant.

However it doesn't make me feel sad like it should instead it angers me.

"Two can play at this game Andrew." I mumble under my breath while adjusting the books in my hand.

* * *

><p>"Katniss I-"<p>

"My friends they don't-"

"I mean I wanna spend time with-"

Andrew has been going at this for like 45 minutes.

I'm sitting under a maple tree behind the school reading _Insurgent , _it's fairly cool and the wind is gently blowing my hair back.

It would be nice to show some mercy and say I forgive him but I only show mercy and forgiveness to my friends and as I made clear on at 1 AM on Thursday he isn't my friend although everything that occurred after my fourth shot of vodka was kind of a blur.

"If you're going to say something say it now or get out of my sight." I finally say

He looks relieved.

"My friends they don't like you."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Well you obviously felt hurt when I ignored you today."

"Stop flattering yourself Andrew."

"Don't deny it."

"I never deny things."

"Are you trying to frustrate me is that it?"

"Maybe."

"Katniss i'm trying here..."

"I know."

"Would you at least put down the book and look at me."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I prefer paying attention to the more important things in my life."

"And I prefer spending my time talking to people worth my time."

"Are you saying i'm worth your time?"

"Of course not. You just happened to catch me in a good mood today."

"Wow a good mood and you're still being an ass?"

"You know what, I don't like you and you don't like me." He says

"This doesn't matter because I honestly don't give two shits about how you feel." He says

"Then go away."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Last Period <strong>

"For this assignment you will be placed into pairs." Mr. Hutcherson says

Everyone groans.

"Don't sound so excited." He replies sarcastically

He searches his desk for a minute and smiles when finds a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"You will we paired as followed and you are not allowed to change."

"Annie you're with Madge."

"Nerth you're with Johanna who...skipped class again, Nerth please inform her after class." Nerth goes pale and nods with a scared expression on his face. Who is this Johanna girl that everyone fears?

"Mellark you're with Everdeen."

"But sir-" I protest

"No buts Everdeen, you're stuck with him."

Andrew grins and me and raises his eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Odiar you're with Hawthorne."

"Cassie you're with Brooke."

"Amanda you're with Sean."

"Freddie you're with Effy."

The bell rings.

"I'll stick the sheet up in-front of the class so the rest of you can see who you're with."

"You're dismissed, this assignment is due on Monday I would advise you to start as soon as possible."

I get up and rush out the classroom door, Andrew grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What?"

"We're going to my house to start this assignment."

"No."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

He crosses his arms.

* * *

><p>"Your house is this huge and you sell drugs?" I whisper in his ear as we walk through the door<p>

"Shhh." He replies

"Peeta, you brought home another girl." A woman who I assume is his mother says with a smile

Peeta? Why did she call him Peeta?

"Uhh yeah, is dad home?" He asks uneasily

"He's in the kitchen, want me to keep him there?" His mother whispers

Andrew nods.

"Dear where did you put the-" A tall man who I assume is his father starts as he walks in but stops when he sees me.

He looks like Andrew in many ways from his curly, blond hair to his beautiful blue eyes to his muscular build and pink lips. Except they don't have the same face, their faces are completely different.

He looks at me, then Andrew and narrows his eyes.

"Peeta, I thought I said I don't want another girl in this house?" Andrew's father asks angrily

"It's for an assignment this time I promise." Andrew no Peeta? Says his voice filled with worry

His father walks up to him and grabs him roughly by his shirt collar I gasp.

"You shut up!" He shouts at me

"Jake she's a guest." Mrs. Mellark says softly

"Be quiet Stephanie!" He shouts

"For an assignment huh?! That's what you said last time!" He shouts viciously at Peeta?

He raises his fist to punch Peeta? Andrew? In the face

"Jake please don't hurt my baby!" Mrs. Mellark says her eyes fill with tears

"Please! Not again! He doesn't deserve this!" She shouts while sobbing

I stand there baffled not knowing what to say or how to react.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" He shouts releasing Peeta? From his grip and lifting his hand to slap her across the face but instead he punches the vase next to her and it falls to the ground smashing into a million pieces.

"Katniss take our bags, run up the stairs and keep walking down the hall until you reach the 20th door to your right that's my room, wait for me there." He says

I nod

His mother falls to the ground crying and covers her face with her hands.

His father doesn't seem to care at all that his wife is hurt instead he just storms out of the house. Peeta? Tires to calm his mother down.

I run up the stairs and follow his directions which help me to find his bedroom rather quickly.

The walls are painted in black and there are posters plastered on the walls.

In one corner of the room is a big box of stuff and I can't help but wonder what's inside so I make my way over to it and open it when I do is see paintings of sunsets, beaches, his mother and a lot of me...

But why?

This is a new side of Peeta? That I didn't know existed and I'm very intrigued to find out more about it.

I quickly close the box and sit on his bed waiting for him to come. When he does I stand up quickly.

"Everything okay?"

He nods

"Ready to start the assignment?" He asks

"Your name's Peeta?"

"Katniss, it doesn't matter, you don't care so forget it."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't ask."

"Aww, you care about me?" He asks with a smile

Yes.

"No, I want to know why they're calling you Peeta."

"Kat-"

"Look before you drove off on me in the forest you said I don't know shit about you, which is true but I want to know shit about you so please just tell me."

He looks at me for a minute.

"Fine, but you have to promise you wont tell anyone."

"I promise." I say

He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, I join him.

"My actual name is Peeta."

"My mother didn't have me with my father she had me with a man named Brad."

"My father hates Brad more than anything and I look exactly like him so he takes out all the rage he feels for Brad on me."

"And anytime someone calls me Peeta I just remember everything my dad says to me whenever he gets the chance."

"You're worthless Peeta."

"No one will ever love you Peeta."

"I hate you Peeta."

"I wish you were dead Peeta."

"Why hasn't someone killed you yet Peeta?"

"You're ugly Peeta."

"You're disgusting Peeta."

"You're a waste of space Peeta."

He places his elbows in his lap and head in his hands, I hesitate before leaning my forehead into his shoulder and rubbing small circles on his back with my hand.

"And it just causes me so much pain to hear those sentences echoing back and forth in my head, so I told everyone to call me Andrew, which is my second name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"None of the things he says are true." I say

"No, he's right."

"I'm a horrible person."

I've never seen Peeta break down before, And for some reason It hurts me terribly to see him like this.

"No you're not." I say and lift his elbows from his knees and his hands away from his face.

He's been crying the entire time.

"I'm here for you." I say truthfully

He nods and I hug him, he hugs back tightly and desperately as if a hug was just what he needed to cure his pain.

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	6. The Race

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Saturday**

Ever since Peeta opened up to me yesterday afternoon it's all I've been able to think about. How is he so good at masking the pain and as for all the insults I throw at him, do they hurt him in any way?

Well the race is in like an hour so I'm getting ready. I won't ask or speak of yesterday though, I have a feeling it's a bad idea.

I have a warm shower and then get dressed. I'm wearing black high-top converse, white skinny jeans and a white tank top with a big 1D logo right in the middle of it.

I comb out my hair, apply some pink lip gloss and put it in a low bun, putting a black and white polka dot bow on the side of my bun.

I spray myself with some _heat_ _by beyonce_ and make my way downstairs and into the living room.

Dad's listening to Cd's and returning them to sender while mom and Prim argue over how Prim should put her hair.

"What do you think John?" Mom asks dad

"Either way her hair looks beautiful." He replies

"Thank you dad!"

"I just don't understand why-" Mom starts

I clear my throat to get their attention.

"If we don't leave now I'll be late."

They nod and get into dad's car while I get into my truck and we make our way over to my school.

* * *

><p>Before the race begins all cars are examined by Ms. Paylor, she holds a paper in her hand which I assume contains a list of all the qualities a car in ' good condition ' should have.<p>

"Nice try Jake, you're out of the race." She says as she finishes looking at the car

Mr. Abernathy, a close friend of my father, hands Ms. Paylor a mike.

"Welcome, students, parents, guardians and others to Panem High's first official race!"

The race is being held on the school's old playing field which has turned into a big, circular, dusty area over time.

"The first student to make it around the track and back wins!"

I run to my truck and get in.

"All competitors to the starting line!"

"Let the race begin in 5!"

"4!"

Peeta speeds up to the starting line and Ms. Paylor quickly checks his car.

Everyone rolls up their car windows.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

All the cars speed down the dirt track. I'm in second position I wait until I've passed the corner to overtake the person in-front of me.

With the speed all the wheels are rushing against the ground with I'm surprised I can still see through all the dust.

Almost there. I keep thinking to myself. I press on the gass.

When I'm about to cross the finish line Peeta zips past me and the crowd goes wild.

"In third place we have Johanna Mason!"

A girl a little taller than me with dark hair containing green streaks, brown eyes and what looks like a permanent scowl on her face. Slams her car door and storms off angrily.

"In second place we have Katniss Everdeen!"

Unexpectedly the crowd cheers.

"And in first place we have Andrew Mellark!"

The crowd roars.

I sigh, get out of my truck and make my way over to my family.

"You did great honey!" My mom exclaims happily and pulls me into a hug

"Yeah, great job kiddo." Dad says while giving me a side hug

"You did really well Katniss." Prim says and hugs me

"Thanks guys."

"Let's go get ice-cream to celebrate." Dad suggests

"Okay, I'll meet you at Bernie's." I say and walk towards my truck

I press the unlock button on my car key and Peeta runs up to me.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" He asks

"Nope."

"Aww, is someone jealous that they didn't get a trophy?" He asks

"Only you are that immature Andrew, it's just a cup."

"Well my mother always told me when the fox can't get the grapes it says it's sour."

"Whatever."

"Don't be so upset that you didn't win Kat, I did warn you that you couldn't drive."

I roll my eyes and he smiles.

"Coming over tonight to reward me?" He asks giving a suggestive wink

"Never in a million years."

He walks up close to me so that our chests and middles are pressing against each other's.

I tense and he intertwines our fingers.

"Sure about that?" He whispers in my ear

He brings his lips away from my ear and looks me in the eye

"Y-yes."

"R-really?" He mocks me

I nod and he takes a step back.

"See you later Kat."

"M-maybe."

We're not even touching anymore and I'm still stammering.

"It wasn't a question it was a statement."

"What if I have better things to do?"

He laughs

"Better things to do than hang out with me? I doubt that."

"I can give you a list of things right here, right now."

"And I'd really like to listen to that list Katniss but unfortunately for you, I don't care."

He walks away and I get in my truck.

In my rear view mirror I can see Peeta's car behind me.

I purposely reverse into his car.

"You're right, I can't reverse!" I shout at him out my window and drive away.

* * *

><p>"I'll have vanilla." Dad says<p>

"I'll have after eight." Mom says

"Strawberry for me please." Prim says

"Cookies and cream for me." I say

The ice-cream reaches quickly and we dig in.

"So was the dude you were talking to Andrew?" Dad asks

And I somehow almost choke on my ice-cream. He saw that?

"Katniss, I see everything." Dad says

"And I know everything." Mom adds

"You two were getting pretty close." Dad says

I quickly shove some more ice-cream in my mouth.

"You'll give me an explanation when you're finished with the ice-cream in your mouth." He says seriously

I nod.

"Katniss people are always watching you because you're my daughter and you have a certain image to uphold."

Ever since I can remember dad's been the owner of ' Evergreener Records '

He's offered to give me a recording deal many times because of my "Beautiful voice" but I just don't think fame is something I can handle.

And because I'm the daughter of world know John Everdeen I have to act a certain way, the paparazzi is always following my every move and it's quite annoying. My dad gave them a restraining order though so they aren't allowed to be within 100 feet of me.

I wish I could be free because knowing they're always watching me makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"I know dad, I didn't ask for this life."

"I'm know that but Katniss please be aware of your actions."

"I am very aware. Do you not know how frustrating this can be for me?"

He sighs.

"I'm sorry, but it is how it is."

* * *

><p>I knock on his bedroom door.<p>

He answers.

He's on the phone with someone. He's only wearing his boxers and his hair is messy.

I can't help but gaze at his abs and muscular arms.

"Changed your mind about giving me the reward?"

"Uhhh...ummm..." I start but It like I've forgotten to speak

I gulp.

"Put a shirt on." I say

I hear the girl on the other side of the line scream ' is that another girl ' Peeta rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone.

"No."

"Fine, it's your house."

"Is that why you gave up so easily? Or is it because you wanna see me shirtless?"

"Both." I actually confess

He gives me a smirk

"But that's not important." I say walking past him

I sit on his bed.

"I brought the stuff we need for our assignment."

"Let's get started straight away."

"Or..." He starts

"Or?" I ask

"You could reward me."

"No Peet-Andrew."

He gives a little chuckle

"PeetAndrew?"

"Sorry it's just-"

"You can call me Peeta if you want."

"But-"

"Shhh." He says and puts his index finger to my lips

"It hurts less when someone who actually cares about me calls me Peeta."

"How?"

"Well my dad always says no one cares or will ever care about me and I just think of it as one more person proving him wrong."

I nod.

"What gives you the impression I care about you?"

"I know you do Kat, you always have."

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	7. Feelings

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Monday**

I open my eyes and realize my head is on Peeta's chest, one of his arms are wrapped around me and our legs are entangled. I'm still in his room.

I sit up and his hand slides down and hooks around my hipbone.

My eyes find their way to his digital alarm clock, it's 3:55 AM.

"Peeta." I say shaking him awake

"Peeta." I shake him again

"Peeta!" I shout but not loud enough to wake up the entire house

"Huh?" He asks with his eyes half open

"We fell asleep here."

"Why didn't you wake me up and send me home? Dad is going to kill me."

"It's not my fault you find it so hard to leave me because I'm just so damn irresistible."

He says while rubbing his eyes.

I scowl at him

"Ew."

"What's the time?" He asks

"3:55."

"And you woke me up?" He asks

"Well yeah-"

He closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep.

"Peeta this is serious." I whine

"I wanna sleeeep." He mumbles and covers his face with a pillow

"But I don't know what to do." I say

"Your keys are on that table, just go home." He mumbles

"I can't go home now my parents will kill me."

"Kat, babe, I like you and everything but please stop talking." He mumbles

"You like me?" I ask pulling the pillow away from his face

"Nah, just messing with ya."

I roll my eyes and he smiles.

"What should I do?"

He pulls me down and into his chest.

"Sleep." He says

"I can't."

"Just stay here and come to school with me." He says while sitting up

"People will get the wrong idea."

"We both know you want them to get the wrong idea." He says leaning in so that the tips of our noses are brushing

I bite my lip and blush, he's still shirtless.

"Making you blush am I?" He asks with a smile

"No."

"I believe you."

His bedroom door flings open, this startles us. I fall to the ground and land on my back somehow Peeta ends up on top of me.

I can feel his erection pressing against my middle and his hands are placed on either side of me.

The light switch flicks on.

I hear a laugh.

"Bannock you've got to see this." A boy calls

"Rye what are you doing here?" Peeta asks sounding annoyed

When I look up I see a boy resembling Peeta's father.

"Well I heard commotion and came to make sure you were alright, but I see you're in the middle of getting your dick wet so I'll just leave."

A boy looking exactly like Peeta's father who I assume is Bannock joins Rye in the door way with a young woman hooked on his arm.

"Getting a bit comfy there lil bro?" Bannock asks

"I'm getting more than comfy." He replies with a smile

"I don't think we've met this one." Rye says

"Her name is Katniss."

"Well she's sexy. Can I have her?" Rye asks

"No she's mine." Peeta says

Really? Wait, what? Ew. No. Never.

"Not for long." Rye says

"You know I'm right here." I say

"No, shit." Rye says

"Bro, it's a bit early for such workouts." Bannock says

"Look who's talking." Rye says

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bannock asks

"Well, your bedroom walls aren't exactly sound proof." Rye says

Me, Rye and Peeta begin laughing while Bannock and the girl's face flush with embarassment.

"You like this position, don't you Everdeen."

"No."

"You know you do." He says

"Shut up." I say

"You first." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SLEEPING!?" Mr. Mellark's voice echoes through the house like a roaring lion

Our smiles fade, Peeta quickly gets up and then helps me to my feet.

Rye, Bannock and the girl quickly disappear.

Mr. Mellark appears in Peeta's door way and Peeta pushes me behind him.

"What's she doing here?!" He shouts angrily

"We were doing a project and we fell asleep."

"A project?!" He exclaims and then laughs

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?!"

"Dad please..."

"Be quiet!" He says and walks up to Peeta

"You have no where to run and your mother isn't here to save you! Not this time!"

He punches Peeta straight in the nose.

"You stupid boy!"

He punches him in the stomach.

For some reason this makes me want to cry.

Don't hurt him.

He punches his lip.

"I pay for you to get and education at the most top school in all of Panem and you repay me by bringing a filthy slut into my home?!"

"She's no where near a filthy, slut." Peeta says

He punches his arm.

"Don't talk back!"

"You're lucky I promised your mother I wouldn't kill you, you piece of shit!"

Peeta falls to the ground.

And I clasp my hands over my mouth.

His father leaves.

Peeta sighs and passes his hands through his hair.

I make my way over to him and help him up.

"You okay?"

"That's a stupid question." He snaps

He walks over to his closet, pulls out a bottle of _whiskey _and heads it.

"Go."

"Peeta..."

"Katniss go!" He shout angrily and punches a hole in the wall next to his closet

"I don't want to hurt you." He says calmly and drains the bottle of _whiskey._

I nod, put on my coat, leave the house and drive home through the dark, cold hours of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

"I mean I don't know how to explain it, like I care about him but I don't."

"Like I can tolerate him but I hate his guts."

"Katniss you're grounded for a month and you're going on and on about what you feel for Andrew." Madge says

"Right, sorry."

"What does Katniss feel for me?" Peeta asks and we jump

"I feel that you're an ass." I reply while turning around to face him

"And I feel that you're idiot." He says

"Aww thanks." I say sarcastically while pinching his cheek.

He bites his lip and stares intensely into my eyes.

"What?" I ask

The bell rings.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He says and takes his seat.

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favs, reviews and reads, please continue especially with the reviews! Thanks. Have a nice Sunday :) **


	8. Always

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters. Sorry about posting the first chapter as the 8th that was an accident. **

**Tuesday**

**After School **

"Wow, why?" I ask observing Peeta's _2010 Honda Shadow RS _

"When you reversed into my car you made a dent."

"So? Dents can be fixed."

"Well my dad thought I did it on purpose and decided to help me finish wrecking my car by hitting it with a golf club."

"Oh, Sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever, I prefer this anyway."

"You always get what you want, don't you?"

"Usually, except for you."

"What?" I ask

"What?" He asks

"Bye Peeta." I say and start off towards my truck

"Wait." He stops me and I turn around

"Stop by my house later."

"I would but that would mean spending time with you." I say

"I know, I know and you've been dreaming about doing so since you were five."

"More like i've been having nightmares about it since I was five."

"Whatever you say Everdeen, whatever you say." He says and gets on his motor bike.

"I have a name you know." I snap

Bianca hops behind him on the bike, wraps her arms around his waist, leans her head on his back and smiles.

He starts up the bike and drives off.

* * *

><p>"You're 15 minutes late." Dad says as I walk into the house.<p>

"Oh, sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." He says

"John." My mother warns him

"Laura if we go too easy on her she'll lose all respect for us."

"She said it was an accident." Mom says sternly

"That doesn't make it true."

"Are you calling our daughter a liar?"

"What's so wrong If I do?"

I roll my eyes and make my way up to my bedroom, they don't even notice my absence they just continue bickering.

* * *

><p>I'm so getting in trouble for this but I need to get away from home for a few hours, yeah I should probably go to Madge's or Annie's but hanging out with Peeta doesn't require any effort and he did tell me to stop by later so here I am.<p>

I knock on the door and his mother answers. She tells me to run to his room quickly before Mr. Mellark arrives.

I make my way up the many stairs and down the never ending hallway until I reach his bedroom. As i'm about to knock I hear pleasureful moans and then ' Andrewwww ' , it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on in his room. I have to admit it does sort of hurt me but he isn't mine and i'm not his.

After a few more minutes it changes from a pleasureful moan to a pleasureful scream. I then hear some whispering and the door opens. Bianca walks out of his room looking as if nothing happened in there.

She turns back and looks at me with disgust written all over her face and continues down the hall.

I wait a few minutes then walk into His room and close the door.

He's laying on the bed in his boxers, his hair is messy and a few curls stick to his sweaty forehead. His right arm is covering his eyes and as I get closer I realize he's crying.

He brings a bottle of _Gran Patr__ón to his _lips and tries to finish it as quickly as possible.

I make my way over to the bed and sit next to him.

"Peeta." I say gently and remove his arm from his eyes. And the bottle of alcohol from his hands, he doesn't protest.

I smile at him sadly and he keep his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"You can tell me, start from the beginning."

He shakes his head.

"Please, I don't want you to be sad."

I wouldn't confess that if we were in the halls at school or just having a casual conversation at the park, library or even in here but when he cries it's as if all the walls we put up around ourselves come crashing down.

"I'm just tired Katniss, so tired..."

"Of?"

"Life."

"And it doesn't matter how much I try to distract myself with other things my mind still trails back to the bad things that keep happening to me."

"People say things get better, but they don't."

"They do you just have to give them time."

"I GAVE IT 13 FRICKING YEARS!" He shouts and clenches his fist, he takes a deep breath.

"13 fricking years." He says through deep breaths

"I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up."

"No, don't ever say that." I say and pull him up so he's sitting down.

"Why not? It's not like anyone would miss me."

"I'd miss you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He says

"Peeta if you weren't alive who would I turn to for some excitement or insult?"

He gives a small smile which quickly fades.

"You have to stop drinking out your problems."

"It helps me forget everything for a little while."

"But it makes things ten times worse when you're sober again, doesn't it?"

He nods.

"Then please try to stop."

"I-I can't."

"You don't understand!" He shouts while sobbing

"You never will!"

"I do understand, that's why I want you to stop drinking." I say

"If you want me to help you, you'll have to tell me what's hurting you so deeply."

"Will you?"

He nods again

"You have to make me a promise though."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Stay with me?" He asks

"Always." I reply

"Always?" He asks

"Always." I reply

I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back tightly, I stroke his hair and coo soothing words.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't even be here i'm grounded." I say throwing another pebble and watching as it skips across the water<p>

"Then why are you?" He asks throwing a pebble

"Well, a guy who I hate very dearly needs me."

"Aww, I hate you very dearly too." He says and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So where does your dad work?"

"He's a dentist."

He drops his arm from my shoulder and continues throwing pebbles

"Oh, He owns Mellark's Dental Care?"

"Yeah, and your father owns Evergreener Records?"

"Yes."

"Must be cool having a father that owns a recording agency."

"Not really, he works most of the time."

"My dad too and when he isn't working he's shouting at me or hitting me."

He throws a pebble at the water angrily.

"Peeta..."

"I know, I know, just breathe." He says

I drop the pebble in my hand and sit down, it's quite uncomfortable sitting on all these pebbles and rocks but there's nothing I can do about it. He sits next to me.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while and stare out at the water.

"Peeta, when we got drunk, did you kiss me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Uhhh...no."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious, why didn't you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to."

"Is the reason that bad?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know, but there's one thing I can guarantee."

"What's that?"

"When I do tell you, you'll know."

I give a little smile and shake my head.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	9. The Kiss

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Wednesday **

**Afternoon**

**[Music Plays] **

**I'm gonna break your little heart,**

**Watch you take the fall,**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital,**

**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do,**

**When I break your little heart in two. **

I'm listening to music on my _5s _while strolling through the park. White snow glistens from the outstretched branches of the trees, while snow flakes still gently float down to the ground covering up anything in their path. The sun stays hidden behind the thick cotton like clouds, I walk slowly taking in the cool, crisp air.

While standing at the edge of the pond and feeding the swans I see the two mean that Peeta sells drugs to, they look extremely mad, they're yelling at someone who is blocked out of my view by the tree, it's only when they hold the person by their shirt neck and whisper a threat I realize it's Peeta.

However instead of being scared he's laughing his ass off.

It's probably not a good idea to go over there but I can't just leave him.

I make my way over to them and put on a poker face.

"Let go of him." I snap

"The man let's go of him and they both kick him in his stomach.

I have a strange urge to rush to his side and make sure he's alright but I have to get rid of these men first.

They walk up to me and cross their arms.

"And what if we don't?" The man with the deeper voice asks

"You just did moron." I say

He gets really angry and so does the other one but it doesn't scare me.

"Yeah I called you a moron, what you gonna do about it?"

They step closer which is mean to intimidate me but it just causes me to scowl.

"Ooh, i'm so scared." I say

"You can leave now." I say sounding annoyed

They shove me against a tree roughly and a horrible pain shoots up my spine.

"Watch your back." They say in unison

"Still not scared." I say as they walk away even though i'm terrified.

I pick Peeta up and dust the snow and grass off his clothes.

My back is against the tree and he stands with his body pressed against mine and his head buried in my neck.

"Never do that again." He says

"Why?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with Kat, they can kill you and easily cover up their tracks."

"I'm not scared of them, and you can't expect me to see them threatening you and just ignore it."

"Well i'd prefer if you did."

"You can't tell me what to do." I say crossing my arms

"Would you just stay out of this!" He shouts angrily

"I mean...sorry." He sighs

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." I say

He pulls his face away from my neck.

"You're not making it easy for me to protect you when you do this."

"I don't need protecting." I say coldly

"Yes! You do!" He shouts

"God!" He shouts again and kicks a pebble into the pond.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"I don't want you to get killed."

"I'm not going to, i'll be careful."

"It doesn't matter how careful you are."

"Peeta."

"Katniss."

"I guess we're both scared to lose eachother."

"Well you're not going to lose me, not now not ever." He says

He leans in and presses his soft lips against mine. My mind goes completely foggy and I feel like i'm floating, the way our lips move together and the way his tongue explores my mouth is enough to take me to another world. This kiss ignites a spark within me that is way out of my control.

He pulls his lips away from mine and we look at eachother in shock for a while.

"That did not happen." I say

"Yeah." He says passing his hand through his hair

"So we're going to pretend it didn't happen?" I ask

"Pretend what didn't happen?" He asks

"Good boy." I say tapping his head.

He nods and looks deep into my eyes as if trying to see into the deepest cracks and corners of my mind and soul.

He gives a triumphant smile when he finds what he was looking for.

He gives me a quick chaste kiss and walks away.

"Wow." I say under my breath

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Madge exclaims<p>

"So you kissed twice?" Annie squeals

I nod and twirl a lock of my hair around my index finger.

"Why aren't you happy and screaming?" They ask in unison.

They're always saying things together. I guess it's a habit they formed from being best-friends for 12 years. I couldn't have picked it up though because i've only known them for 5 years.

"I don't know...i'm not really sure how I should feel."

"Come on Katniss." They whine in unison

"This is Andrew Mellark we're talking about." They say

You mean Peeta Mellark.

"Not Andrew Cartwright." Annie says

"Or Andrew Harrison." Madge says

"Andrew Mellark!" They shout happily

"I know, I know." I say

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." Annie says

"Do you like him?" Madge asks

"I have no idea."

"Before there was no doubt in my mind that I hate him but now i'm not so sure."

"Aww you like him!" They squeal

"Katniss no friends over when you're grounded!" Mom shouts from downstairs

I say i'll call them later, then they grab their handbags and leave.

Could I really like him? No, impossible we despise each other it's our thing. And even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back obviously, i'm just not his type.

He's probably only my friend because someone dared him to be, but he wouldn't have opened up to me.

The thought of me liking him causes me to blush but causes my heart to ache at the same time. Not the average heart ache though, I can actually feel my heart slowly sinking and breaking as we spend more and more time together.

Maybe I do like him and maybe he likes me but nothing can be done about us, we just shouldn't be together it's a simple as that.

My phone buzzes, when I check my messages I see it's from Peeta.

**Peeta **

**I shit you not, I can't stop thinking about that kiss, Katniss Everdeen what have you done to me. **

_ Nothing you aren't capable of handling. _

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue. The lyrics used to the song ' Break you little heart ' are property of All Time Low and the lyrics and song from the previous chapters are property of Arctic Monkeys. **


	10. Love

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Thursday**

**Morning ( 5:00 AM )**

**Peeta **

**Katniss! Wake up!**

**Wake up!**

**It's really important! **

**You need to wake up now! **

**Help me :'( **

**Take care of my mother for me. **

I begin typing frantically.

_What's wrong? _

**Nothing's wrong I just wanted to wake you up :) **

_Goodnight Peeta. _

**You mean good-morning :D , rise and shine sleepy head, you have to get ready for school.**

_Noooo, I've got 2 whole hours of sleep left and I'm not wasting it on you. _

**But I'm lonely. **

_Why are you even awake? _

_**Because I can be. **_

_Well I'm going to go to sleep now. _

**No, you're spending time with me. **

_No, I'm going to bed. _

I shove my cell under the bed, hug my pillow and drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Peeta! What are you doing?"<p>

He's got me flung over his left shoulder.

"Kidnapping you." He says calmly

"Put me down!" I exclaim and hit his chest

"Nah, I don't wanna." He says and continues walking towards my bedroom door.

"Put me down right now!"

"Shh, you'll wake your family."

"Don't you think they'll be worried when they find out I'm missing?"

"Yeah but they'll know you're in good hands."

"Being with you isn't exactly being in good hands." I say

"We both know that's not true." He says

"Are you planning on dropping me to school?"

"No I was just gonna leave you on the side of the road and drive away." He says sarcastically

"Of course I'm dropping you to school."

"Well I need clothes."

"Already got that sorted out love."

I grunt in frustration and let him carry me out the house and to his motorbike.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" I ask while plaiting my hair in a braid.<p>

"I already told you, I'm lonely."

"Why don't you hang out with one of your many girlfriends when you're bored?"

"Because I prefer you."

I don't respond I just watch him as he leans against his motorbike.

"So you plan on going to school at..."

"5:45 AM?" I clarify checking my phone

"Wow, it's like you want me to be a sarcastic asshole today." He says

"Today?"

I laugh

"Peeta, sweetheart, you're always a sarcastic asshole."

"I'm not generally a sarcastic asshole." He says

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm generally an attractive, sarcastic, asshole." He says with a smile while crossing his arms.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"What? Not witty come back?" He asks

"Something wrong Everdeen?"

He stretches out his hand and grabs hold of mine pulling me so that I'm standing between his legs.

He places his hands on my waist and I place my arms around his neck.

"Nope."

"So where do you plan on taking me?" I ask leaning my forehead against his

"To cities you've never been in places you haven't heard of." He says

I give a little laugh.

"Really?" I ask

"No, not tonight. But maybe someday." He says

He sits on his bike properly and starts it.

"Get on."

I sit on it, wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his back sideways.

This is the most comfortable and at peace I've ever felt in my life.

He speeds down the road.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea."<p>

"We're not doing anything bad Kat."

"Who does this house belong to?"

"That isn't important." He says

I sigh and bite my lip anxiously.

Why did I even agree to this? It's really chilly and I'm standing at the edge of a huge pool with only my underwear on.

My black, lace bra and panties aren't exactly appropriate for swimming in a pool of an unknown house with a boy I refuse to call my friend but there's nothing I can do about it.

I feel him stand behind me and I go tense.

He leans his head down and breathes against the back of my neck and I try not to pass out.

He traces his fingers along the small curve of my waist until he reaches my hipbone and rubs small circles against either side with his thumb.

"You have until I count to three to decide if you're getting in the pool or not." He whispers into my ear

"A-and what if I d-don't?"

"Then I decide for you." He whispers so seductively my legs start to get week.

Is this how he gets girls to be all over him?

"One." He whispers

"Peeta..." I start

"Two."

"What are you going to-"

"Three."

Before I can make sense of what's happening we're underwater in the pool and his arms are wrapped tightly around me.

While under the water we swim around each other for a while and I know he wants to laugh at my facial expression, which shows him very well that I'm not pleased.

We swim back up to the surface and I gasp for air after holding my breath for so long.

"See that wasn't so bad." He says

"The water is c-c-c-cold." I and he and wraps his arms around me tightly

I snuggle my head into his chest, and my hands press against his lower abs.

For a moment I actually forget how cold the water is.

"Better?" He asks

"Yes." I say and try not to smile

But I'm not talking about better in terms of warmth but better in terms of the long lost comfort I find in his arms.

We stay like this for a while until the outside lights of the house switch on.

"Shit." Peeta says

"I was enjoying this position so much." He says

"Stay here."

He climbs out of the pool and turns out the pool lights.

"Hey Grandma." He says and hugs the old woman

"Finnick." The old woman says gleefully

Wait, does she mean Finnick Odair?

"I just came to visit." He says

"How sweet of you to visit, it's a shame I'm blind, I would love to see how you've grown." She says and pinches his eyebrow

I assume she thought it was his cheek.

"Yes it is a shame you've lost your sight Gran."

"I'll have something done about it soon, I'm going to bed now goodnight dear." She says and disappears into the house.

"Hey Finnick." I say with a laugh while walking out of the freezing water and into the cold January air.

"Shut up." He says with a laugh

"So you're tricking an old woman just so you can use her pool?"

"That was the original plan but then I realized how lonely and depressed she is so I pretended to be her grandson and now I come here to visit her often."

Wow that's really sweet of Peeta.

"What's her name?" I ask

"Umm...Hazel."

"Hazel Odair."

"That's Finnick's grandmother." I say

"Who's Finnick?" He asks while wrapping a thick, soft, hot pink towel around my shoulders and wrapping his arms around them.

"One of my close friends."

"How close?"

"Very."

"Is he single?"

I burst out laughing.

"Is there something you're not telling me Peeta?"

His eyes widen in shock and he begins laughing.

"No, it's not like that," He says while laughing and shaking his head

"What is it like then?" I ask and continue laughing

"I just don't want anyone else to have you." He says

I look into his gorgeous, sparkling, blue eyes and it dawns on me that he isn't joking.

We gaze at each other for a while. Our eyes locking intensely, our breaths steady but nervous, then there's the loud beating of our hearts and a feeling I can't place.

But I know he feels it too, it's as if it's always been there but we never noticed it before.

"You know being your friend is becoming really hard Kat."

"For the last time Peeta, we're not friends."

"Ohhhh, I get it, we're a little more than that." He says and gives me that smirk which causes girls to melt but not me.

"More like a lot less." I say coldly

"Harsh." He says pretending to be hurt.

"Good." I say

He shakes his head and smiles.

"What?" I ask

"You think I don't know, you may not know yourself but I know."

Huh? What does he know? I don't have any secrets to hide but then again people always know my secrets before I do.

"What do you know?"

"I wont tell you , I need you to figure out on your own, then things will change." He says stressing on the ' will '

"What things?"

He smirks and I know then that he isn't going to tell me.

I think about the fact he said he needs me to figure it out rather than wants.

It's something to do with that feeling we both felt a few minutes ago, the feeling that made our hearts connect. I wish I could figure out what the feeling is but I feel like it's locked in a room somewhere in the depths of my heart and sadly I've lost the key.

"Let's get dressed and go back to the bike." I suggest

He leans down and his lips brush lightly and gently against mine before he pulls back.

I get butterflies again and my heart rate speeds up. Just kiss me! A part of me shouts but the other part says you hate him and he hates you, you will never be anything more than friends.

"Alright." He says

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

**5th Period **

"Explain to me again why your clothes are damp." Finnick says

"Mom forgot to put it in the dryer." I say nervously while pulling some markers out of my green pencil case.

"So why didn't you use some other clothes?" Madge and Annie ask in unison

"I'm uhh...out."

"You need to stop uhh...lying." Gale mocks me while placing four sheets of A4 paper on our table, he winks at Madge, who blushes deeply and then returns to the front of the class.

The 11th graders who are finished with their SBA'S were assigned to helping teachers out with classes for the rest of the day, so that's why Gale is here.

Because it's so cold my underwear didn't get the chance to dry and it made my clothes wet. They've been trying to get the truth as to why my clothes are actually wet out of me since the day began.

"I'm not lying." I lie

Just then Peeta walks into the class as if he isn't late and takes his seat.

"Mr. Mellark, aren't you going to give your reason for being late to my class?" Ms. Edwards asks

"I would, but I don't want to." He says and drops his bag on the floor next to him

Before she can say another word he starts making out with Cassidy.

I feel like I've been shot straight through the heart but I couldn't have expected him to stop his usual game just because we're something less than friends.

"I'll be seeing you in detention." She says

Annie, Finnick, Madge and Gale look at me then look at Peeta and when they realize both our clothes are wet they burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gale says

I cover my face with my hands.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	11. Crush

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters. Btw replaced some of the other chapters, but the changes I made are only minor.**

**Friday **

**3rd Period **

"If you don't like your partner from your previous assignment that's too bad 'cause you're stuck with them for the rest of the term." Mr. Hutcherson says

Most of the class lets out a long exaggerated

"UGGHHH."

"That's the spirit!" He exclaims with a smile

"Today i'm going to teach you about expository writing."

"Which is when..."

It's like my ears block out the rest of his sentence when my eyes lock with Peeta's.

I can't believe i'm saying this but maybe I do like Peeta, I've told myself and other people over and over again that i'd never get caught in his sick little game but I have, and i'm about to fall for him, really hard, I can feel it and I know for sure he can too...maybe that's what he knows...the thing he needs me to figure out.

But why would he need and not want me to figure that out?

It can't be because he feels the same way, he's had girls hooked on him like he's some sort of magnet all day.

He's really starting to confuse me, sometimes I think he likes me and other times i'm not so sure. I don't even know if I truly like him, maybe I just think I do.

Whatever the answer to the question of whether I have a crush on Peeta or not is, I have no interest in finding out.

Mr. Hutcherson's words pull me out of my thoughts.

"Ms. Everdeen please stop gazing at Andrew and pay attention." He says in his usual monotone

"Huh?" I ask

Most girls in my class are looking at me like they're plotting my death but I don't care.

"Come on Hutcherson, lighten up." Peeta defends me

"It's hard to be in the same room as all of this and not stare." He says pointing at his face

I roll my eyes and the girls swoon.

"Don't make me barf Andrew." I snap

"That remark doesn't hide the love for me withing your eyes." Peeta teases

"Eww."

"More like yes, of course I love you Andrew, will you go out with me?" He mocks in a high voice

"Mellark. Everdeen."

"Not in my class." Mr. Hutcherson warns

"Calm down and continue your boring lesson Brad." Peeta says

Brad? Isn't that his father's...Ohhhhh.

I look at Peeta and then at Mr. Hutcherson, Peeta's like the younger version of him. How did I not see this before?

"Get out." Mr. Hutcherson says

Peeta shrugs, flings his bag over his shoulder, grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the class with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask when we're in the hallway and force his hand off mine

"Going to the maple tree."

"And why did you drag me out of English lesson?"

He rolls his eyes.

"So you can go with me smart ass." He says

I cross my arms.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Peeta!" I shout

"I mean...Andrew." I say with a sigh

"Why don't you wanna go?"

"I-" I start

"Andrew you did it! Let's go make out under the-" Adrinia stops talking when she sees me

She laces her arms around Peeta's left bicep and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Who's this?" She asks

"This is Katniss." He says

"Oh, you're John Everdeen's daughter right?" She asks

"I've heard stories about you, you're nothing but a spoiled brat."

"Thanks." I say with a fake smile

"She's not a spoile-" Peeta starts

"No need to defend me, have fun making out with that." I say nodding at her

"Did you just call me a that?" She asks

"Yeah. Deal with it." I say and walk back into the class.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Period<strong>

**We're all part of the same, sick little games,  
>And I need a get-away (get away)<br>I'm wasting my days, I throw them away,  
>Losing it all on these sick little games.<strong>

I should be in French class but instead I'm sitting under the maple tree again listening to music, finishing _Allegiant _and eating some strawberries. It's not very windy today but extremely cold.

I pull my jacket around me tighter, mom was right I should have worn a coat today.

"Thanks." Peeta says taking a seat next to me and eating a strawberry.

"I didn't say you could have one."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

I take a deep breath, close the book and have another strawberry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to spend some time with the love of my life." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I pretend to look around.

"But I don't see anyone."

"I'm talking about you hun."

"Right." I say removing his hand from my shoulder but he just puts it back

Against my will I shiver and my teeth chatter.

"Oh, you're cold?" He asks starting to remove his jacket

"No, no i'm f-fine." I say

"You're a terrible liar Katniss." He says and helps me put on his thick, warm black, jacket.

The inside is made of a cotton so soft and so smooth that I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"What a-about you?"

He shrugs and looks forward.

"I like putting the people I care about first."

I smile at this remark.

"I thought you didn't care about me." I say

"And I thought hated me." He says

"I do." I say

"And I do." He says

"You're a terrible lair Peeta." I say with a smile

"But not as terrible as you." He says

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So ready to tell us what happened with you and Andrew yesterday?" Annie and Madge ask in unison<p>

"Nothing happened." I lie

"Stop lying to us Catnip."

I sigh

"We just...uhh...went for a swim...that's all."

"And what did you swim in?" Finnick asks

"My uhhh...underwear." I say and look down at my hands in my lap

They begin laughing

"Katniss we've been friends with you for 5 years and you wont even let us see you in a pair of shorts." Madge and Annie say

"And you hate Andrew more than anything yet you let him see you in your underwear." Finnick says

"I can't help it he causes me to do things without thinking." I say

They stop laughing and look at me

"You don't-" Gale starts

"Do you actually-" Madge and Annie start

"You can't possibly-" Finnick starts

And from the pink which rushes to my cheeks and the uncontrollable giggle which escapes my lips I know then that I actually have a crush on Peeta Mellark.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue. The lyrics used belong to ' All Time Low ' **


	12. Peeta & Madge?

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own thg or any of the charcaters. **

**Sunday**

I'm wearing a black, long-sleeved, knee high dress which fits tightly around my bust, hips and waist line along with some black 4" pumps.

Church dragged on a little while longer than usual today and i'm very tired and hungry.

I slowly and carefully make my way up the concrete steps and onto the large veranda.

I take a deep breath and make notes to myself.

No gazing at Peeta, blushing when you see him or giggling. Normal. Act normal.

I ring the door bell and Rye answers.

"Changed your mind about the date babe?" He asks while looking at me up and down with an alluring smirk.

Anytime Rye see's me he does nothing but flirt , I have to admit Rye's hot enough to be a heartthrob but not as hot as Peeta.

I roll my eyes and adjust the large paper bags in my hands

"I'm here to see Peeta."

"Are you really? Or are you here to see me?"

"Rye let's not go through this again..."

"You can kiss me I wont tell him." He says puckering his lips

I slap him across his face and the sound echoes throughout their house.

He rubs his cheek and pretends it hurts

"You hit like my grandma." He says with a laugh

"Whatever."

Their maid, Hannah, comes running in.

Hannah is short and skinny with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her nose is small along with her pink lips and her hair is always in a bun.

"You okay Rye-"

"Who's this?"

"My soon to be girlfriend." He says while wrapping an arm around my waist.

I pretend to hurl and try to push him away but he holds on to me.

Just then Peeta runs downstairs, his face red with rage, Bianca follows behind him.

"I'm sorry I called Katniss a-" She stops mid-sentence when she notices me.

"Rye let go of her, she isn't like the other's." He says while pulling me away from Rye.

What does he mean not like the others?

"Bianca get out." Peeta snaps

"But And-" She starts

"Out."

She plants a kiss on his cheek and runs out the door.

When she leaves the room is filled with a strange silence for a few minutes until Hannah finally breaks it.

"Well the dining room isn't going to clean it's self." she says and disappears down the hall

"So she isn't like the other's huh?" Rye asks Peeta

"No."

"She's** different**." He says

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"That's what you said with Madge." Rye says

I look at Peeta and I can actually see his heart sink.

Rye smiles, obviously aware of the damage he's done. Out of nowhere Peeta punches him in his nose, Rye let's out a painful cry as blood gushes out of his nose. Peeta grabs my hand and quickly pulls me up the steps and into his room where he locks the door.

He let's out a deep sigh in frustration and passes his hands through his hair.

"So...uh...what assignment are we doing again?"

"English."

"Forget English, let's focus on what's more important here like when you're going to let me take that dress of you?" He asks with a smirk

"Never." I say with a slight laugh

"Come on." He says walking up to me and placing his hands on my hips

"Peeta, i've just been in church."

"So you're saying you'll let me take the dress off you tomorrow?" He asks with a expectant smile

"No." I say with a chuckle and push him away from me

"We're going to focus on English and nothing but it."

"But before we start..." I begin

"No I will not tell you what happened between my and Madge."

"Why not?"

"Katniss." He says harshly

"Don't you think that as your friend I deserve to know?"

"You're not my friend."

I feel hurt , like deeply hurt which is strange because I always tell him we're not and never will be friends .

The fact that i'm feeling this way probably reflects in my eyes because his face forms a worried expression.

"I mean...that's what you always say so I thought..." He starts to apologize

"It's nothing...let's just get to work."

I empty out the bags on to his bed and search through the pile of stuff.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath

"What is it?" He asks walking towards me

"I forgot the paper with our instructions for the assignment."

He stands so that we're facing eachother

"What a shame, I guess we'll have to do something else then, bummer." He says while interlocking our fingers with sarcasm very evident in his voice

My heart rate speeds up rapidly and I feel the butterflies frantically flapping around in my stomach

"Or..." I say pulling my hands away

"Or?" He asks in a disappointed tone

"Do you have the paper?"

"Katniss do I usually come to class?"

"No."

"And when I do what happens?"

"You sleep or flirt with girls." I say sounding annoyed

"Does that answer your question as to whether I have the paper or not?"

I roll my eyes

"Peeta we really need to get this done." I say crossing my arms

"Why? Try not giving up an assignment for once."

"Are you crazy? My parents would kill me."

"Chill out Everdeen, it's just one grade."

He steps closer to me and looks at me with that usual intensity.

"I don't care, we're doing this work today whether you like it or not." I snap

I'm not actually angry but it's the only way to hide the blush that wants to make an appearance.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really." I say sternly

"God, you turn me on when you're angry." He says

He then leans down, wraps his arms around my body and kisses me passionately. I inhale deeply as our tongues connect and our hands explore each-other's bodies. I feel light headed as the kiss goes on and I don't want it to stop, he sucks and bites on my lips and I can imagine how swollen and red they must be. I pass my hands through his hair and force my lips against his harder and eagerly.

We pull our lips away to breathe, the sound of our heavy breaths filling his room.

"Katniss I-"

I have a feeling I know what he's going to say and I don't think it's a good idea...are we really ready for this? About a week ago I knew without a doubt that nothing would happen between us and then these emotions just come out of nowhere consuming me so badly that's he's all i think about.

"No- don't." I say between deep breaths

"Katniss I like you."

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favouites, reviews and most importantly the reads! You're all amazing! To those of you who read my other fanfic I will update soon I just had some really bad writers block. Also i'm working on two Everlark one shots, however they will not be modern. Have a good night! :) **


	13. The Story Of Madge And Peeta

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own thg or any of the charcaters. **

**Monday**

**3rd Period **

"Wait, so you guys kissed again?" Madge and Annie ask while fixing their hair and make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, it was perfect, and he also said he likes me." I say while brushing my hair

"No way!" They squeal

"Yes way." I say with a little laugh

I have no idea how they can spend so much time focusing on their hair and make-up. It's not really my thing.

"This is so exciting." Madge says

"I guess it is, I mean I like him too but-"

"Wait, wait , wait. Back up. You like him and you didn't tell us?" They ask

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Well it's not like we didn't already know."

I roll my eyes and smile

"So when are you gonna get together?" They ask

"What gave you the impression we were gonna date?"

"No." Annie says while basically bathing herself in perfume

They pack their make-up away.

"No?" I ask

"You're not doing this again." Madge says

"Doing what?"

"Anytime you like a boy and he likes you back you push him away." They say

"But-"

"No buts."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like him?"

"That's the problem..." I start

"He breaks the scale."

"Awww."

"No, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"What if things instantly fall apart?"

"What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"What if he's just playing with my head and doesn't actually like me?"

"Katniss stop focusing on what ifs and think about the positive things that could come out of being in a relationship with him."

"I-"

They both raise an eyebrow

"Fine..." I say with a sigh

"I'll try."

"Excellent." They say and we make our way to class

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Today is the first time I've brought Madge & Annie to the Maple Tree and they adore the scenery

"Madge?"

"Yeah?" She asks while taking another selfie with Annie

"What happened between you and Andrew?"

She freezes.

"I-it's not really import-tant."

tell me."

She sighs and puts away her _5c_

"We were together for 3 years..." She starts

"He loved me more than anything. He'd never run out of ways to show me how much he did." She says with a smile beginning to creep up her lips.

"He was so sweet...so kind, so caring."

She sighs

"Sweet? Kind? Caring? Andrew?"

She nods

"I'm not finished." she scolds me

"Sorry, go on."

"So I had sex with his brother...five times."

Nothing could've prepared me for what she just said.

"You did what?!" Me and Annie ask in unison, for the first time.

We look at each other and give a little laugh before going back to our shocked expressions.

"It was an accident."

"Rye's just really good a seducing me and I hate that I let him."

"And around the third time when I tried to stop, he...never mind."

"You call doing it five times an accident?" I ask

"You probably hurt him so much."

"I know what I did okay!" She yells

"And to top it all off I didn't even apologize, I just dumped him and date Rye for like 3 months."

"We broke up when I realized he was just using me."

"I guess that's why Andrew's such a dick now." She says sadly

I take in everything she's just said for a moment and pass my hand through my partly curly, partly straight , long , brown hair.

"So is that why you told me he might be a really nice guy deep down inside? Because he was in the beginning?"

She nods

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"More than anything."

"Let's go then." I say standing up

"Where?"

"To apologize to Andrew."

* * *

><p>When we find him he's sitting on top of a picnic table in-front of the school.<p>

The wind is blowing his curly, blond hair back, he's wearing that adorable smile and his eyes look almost hypnotic.

He's got a basketball under his arm and is surrounded by like 30 girls.

That's why I can't be with him, I can't take all the girls at this school or anywhere we go for that matter , constantly clinging to him like he's some sort of magnet. If we do take this to the next level I want some Katniss, Peeta time sometimes not Katniss, Peeta and a bunch of desperate girls time.

Anyway I make my way over to him with Madge and Annie following closely behind.

I make my way through the sea of girls by hitting them with my Physics textbook.

"Mellark I need to talk to you." I say

I think I actually see some joy reflected in his eyes when he sees me but they quickly flicker back to his ' I'm a hot, asshole that you can't have ' look.

I grab his hand and pull him over to a tree Annie and Madge are standing under.

"I know hat happened between you and Madge." I say

He hooks his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side

He sighs

"Madge has something she'd like to say."

"I'm, really, really sorry Andrew."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I assumed you cared."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"You're really pathetic, you know that right?"

"Not as pathetic as you." He snaps

"Going around sleeping with my brother like some whore." He adds

Her eyes fill with hurt and tears.

"Andrew!" Annie and I yell

"What you thought she did it for free?"

Annie and I look at Madge with wide eyed expressions

"No. He paid her. Five fricking grand for each time they did it!"

"He made me feel good." She says

"Better than you ever could you douche!" She yells back

"I'll stop you right there. I'd rather not hear about your sexual experiences with my brother."

"Fine! I'll just leave then!"

She shouts and storms off.

"I'll go calm her down." Annie says and runs after her

I push him away from me and stand so that we're facing each other.

"Was that necessary?"

"She started it."

"I know but-"

"If you're going to defend her then you can just leave."

"You shouldn't keep using anger as a way to hide your pain Peeta." I say, kiss his cheek and walk off in the direction I saw them go

To get Peeta mad was not my intention, and I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think he needs to understand that he was insensitive and the only way that's going to happen is if he is left alone to think about it.

However my mind keeps thinking that if Peeta and Madge make up they'll get back together and if that happens I wouldn't even be able to pretend to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM<strong>

I'm walking home, slowly, the air is cold and the ground icy from all the hale. The street lights aren't working so I have nothing but the crescent moon to guide me home. I pull my black coat tighter around me and pull up my white mittens are making my hands colder if anything. I hear a laugh, a laugh that sounds charming yet vindictive, I know that laugh anywhere it's Peeta's. When my head turns to the right a long, dark, desolate looking alley lays before me.

When I squint my eyes I make out 3 figures.

Punches and kicks are all I hear until that laugh echoes through the night like a trumpet again.

My mind says continue walking but my heart say go down the alley and help him.

I've learnt very well that my heart often leads me into sticky positions but yet again I decide to listen to it.

This is for Peeta I remind myself as I make my way down the spine-chilling alley.

As I get closer I see him and two men but not the ones from the forest.

"Dylan, Josh, just give me more time." Peeta says calmly as they pin him against the wall

"We gave you enough time! You've run out of chances!"

One of them pulls out a knife and the smooth, shiny surface glistens in the moonlight.

A gasp escapes my lips and I'm surprised it took that to get them to notice my presence.

The man with the knife quickly pierces it into Peeta's side. Red blood stains the white , glacial , ground. He slides down the wall until he's sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in-front of him.

They shove me onto the ground and make a run for it , I quickly spring back to my feet and rush to Peeta. I can see through his eyes how weak he is becoming as more and more blood spills onto the ground.

"Peeta." I say barely above whisper, my lips begin to tremble as tears spill out of my eyes

I kind of hesitate before pulling the knife out of him, so afraid that I might make it worse.

"Katniss." He breathes

I pull out my cell and call an ambulance

I hold his face in my hands

"You're gonna be okay." I try to reassure him

But I don't even have faith that he will be, I don't know much about the human body but I know it isn't right to loose this much blood.

He slowly brings one of his hands to my face and wipes away the tears, by the way he did it I know it took all the strength in him.

I kiss his forehead

"You'll be fine." I repeat

He gives me a little smile before it seems like all colour leaves his skin and his eyes close shut.

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favouites, reviews and most importantly the reads! You're all amazing! To those of you who read my other fanfic I will update soon I just had some really bad writers block. Also I'm working on two Everlark one shots, however they will not be modern. Have a good night! :) **


	14. Something I Need

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NB: The song lyrics written _like this _are to indicate that Peeta's singing , the song lyrics written **_like this _**are to indicate that Katniss is singing and the song lyrics written like this ( in bold alone) indicate that they're both singing.**

**Tuesday  
>12:00 AM<strong>

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. After seeing the state he was in when the paramedics put him on the gurney all hope I had that he would make it was lost.

But here I am pacing the floor outside a room he's in hoping they can help him. That they can get the adequate amount of blood back into his system fast enough and he'll be okay again.

When his body went pale and his eyes closed I thought he was dead. I felt like the old, moss covered walls of that alley were closing in on me.

As much as we hated each other in the past , or hate each other now and as much as I refuse to call him my friend it would hurt me terribly if Peeta died.

And I guess it's kind of always been like that and because I didn't understand it I hated him for it.

I still don't understand it.I'm still grounded, should've been home hours ago but I won't...no I can't leave this hospital without knowing the state he's in.

My parents have been calling me since 9:00 PM actually but I refuse to answer, they'll yell at me and I can't handle that right now, Peeta is all I need to see and then I'll consider answering and go home.

Why are they taking so long? These vacant halls with white walls and tiles aren't exactly comforting in a time like this.

Finally the doors swing open and a tall male doctor, with mahogany brown hair and deep green eyes, who is very handsome if I say so myself stands before me.

"Ms Everdeen?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Malik, Mr. Mellark will see yo-"

I don't even give him the chance to finish his sentence instead I push past him and make my way to the bed Peeta is laying on.

He's in a hospital robe and his skin colour is a little closer to it's usual state.

I sit on the edge of the bed and brush a curly lock of hair away from his forehead, he smiles at me weakly.

"Peeta." I say barely above whisper

"Kat." He replies softly

And then I cry again. Instead of my tears starting out small and then gradually getting worse like they usually do this time they start off like a dam has been burst. Then I start making those chocking noises I do when my crying becomes too intense. I also begin wheezing and my chest becomes tight as a result of my asthma.

"Babe don't cry." He pleads

By the look in his eyes I can tell he's actually concerned.

"Please." He pleads again

His eyes opened half mass and his skin still pale.I nod but it doesn't pulls me down so that my legs are next to his, my head is pressed into his chest and our arms are wrapped tightly around each other.

I look up at him and try to give him a smile that says you'll be fine but it doesn't work, instead I cry more and he kisses my nose.

"I'll be fine."

I nod and continue to sob.

"Y-you c-could have been d-dead."

"Yes but I'm not."

"N-not that I care o-or a-anything."

He gives a small laugh.

"We both know that's not true."

I give a little smile and hug him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 AM<strong>

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

I lean back against the seat and hold either side of it tightly.

He revs up the engine.

"Kat, it's going to be fun."

"It's GOING to get us KILLED."

"Your being over-dramatic."

"Peeta the doctor said you should rest." I whine

"And since when have you known me to listen to what people say?"

"Why did I get myself dragged into this."

I lean my head back, close my eyes and try not to scream as he steps on the gas and sends us flying over a large abyss and over to the other side.

When we're on the other side he drives the truck around in a circle and goes

"WOOHOO."

While I just cover my face with my hands and take deep breaths.

He stops driving the truck in circles and makes his way back to a main road.

"Wasn't that awesome?" He asks happily

"No. Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe a little bit." He says with a laugh

"Remind me to say no the next time you ask me if I wanna do something fun."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's hard,<em>

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_**Nothing feels right**__**  
><strong>__**But when you're with me**_

_I'll make you believe__  
><em>_That I've got the key__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**So get in the car**__**  
><strong>__**We can ride it**__**  
><strong>__**Wherever you want**__**  
><strong>__**Get inside it**_

_And you want to steer__  
><em>_But I'm shifting gears__  
><em>_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_**  
><strong>

**And it goes like this (Uh)**

_**Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Uh)<strong>_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_**With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<strong>_**  
><strong>

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

He turns off the radio.

"Shit." He says while pulling into my driveway

"What?" I ask while facing him

"We're at your house, you have to leave me now."

"Just until tomorrow." I say with a smile

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You like me, I like you, we should be together."

I sigh

"You're right."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask

He smirks and I bite my lip.

"Kat..."

"Yes Peeta?"

"Will you..." He starts and actually looks nervous

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I say and kiss him full on the lips

I pull away and we smile

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Kat, sure your parents will be okay with me borrowing your truck for the night?"

"Of course not, I've been out of the house for 12 1/2 hours and I lent a boy they've never met my truck. They'll be furious."

"Well then keep it, I'll just-"

"But."

"But?"

"You're worth it." I say, kiss the corner of his lips , get out of the car and go into the house.

When I reach the front door I turn around and see him gazing at me. I blush, wave him goodbye and go inside.

**A/N-Thanks for the follows, favourites, and reads! The song ' Moves Like Jagger ' and the lyrics are property of Maroon 5. Have a good day/ night :)**


	15. Disbelief

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Sorry for the little while I took to update I have been busy with assignments and stuff. **

**Tuesday  
>7<strong>**:05 AM**

"What were you thinking!?"

"We've been worried sick!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Where were you?!"

"This had better not happen again young lady!"

"We are very disappointed!"

"This is not how we raised you!"

I'm sitting on the 3 seater couch in the living room while my parents rant on and on about how disappointed they are. My mind should be filled with regret and worry but instead i'm trying to process the fact that i'm actually with Peeta.

We went from hating each other's guts to being in a relationship in like a week. Either that or we've never truly hated each other, maybe the hate was just our way of masking what we truly felt inside.

Wait, what? Did I just say that? That's weird.

"Well. Don't you have anything you want to say for yourself?" Dad asks

"Sorry?" I reply

"Is that a question or a statement?" Mom asks angrily

"A statement." I reply as if i'm assuring my self of it

"Katniss what were you thinking?" Dad asks

"My friend got hurt so I took him to the hospital."

"Oh, that's terrible what happened?"

I know that telling him he got into trouble for drugs is a really bad idea but lying isn't the best choice to make right now.

"He took too long to pay up for drugs and these men stabbed him."

"Aww, poor boy." Mom says completely ignoring the reason he got stabbed

"Poor boy?!Did you not hear the reason he got stabbed?!" Dad exclaims

"Yes, but he could have died and i'm sure he's a really nice young man." Mom defends stressing on the word ' died '

That's my mother for you, always trying to see the good in people. It's one of the thing that makes her so different from my father, he's quick to punish and looks for the bad in people whereas my mother looks for the good and avoids punishing as much as possible.

Dad wasn't always like that however, something within him has changed recently.

"What's his name Katniss?" She asks

"Andrew...well Peeta, his name is Peeta but he tells everyone his name is Andrew."

"Mellark?" Mom asks

"Yes."

"I went to school with his father."

"Really? That's-"

"So this kid lies about his name, yet you trust him enough to be your friend?" Dad asks interrupting us and clearly ready to go into a shouting frenzy any minute

I feel the heat spread to my cheeks and quickly place my hands over them to cover the pink

"You're with him?"

"Yes." I say looking down at my hands in my lap which are tightly pressed against each other.

He takes a deep breath

"He's the boy you told me about?"

I nod.

He shakes his head and gives a laugh as if feeling like he's crazy for what he's about to say.

"As long as this doesn't happen again, I don't have a problem with you being with him." He says calmly and I know he's cooled down.

"I feel the same way." My mother adds

My lips spread into a broad smile.

"Thank you!" I say and hug them both.

"No problem." They say in unison

"Now get to school." Mom says

"Can one of you give me a ride to school?"

"What happened to you truck?" Mom asks

"I kind of sorta lent it to him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They ask in unison

"He's going to give it back to me after school." I say

They sigh

"Wake up your sister and get in my car." Mom says sternly

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

"Hey asswipe! Wait up!" I call out to Peeta while running over to him

He stops by the exit of the car park and turns around.

"Talking to yourself again Everdeen?"

"If you thought I was talking to myself why did you turn around?"

"So I could walk over to you and give you another lecture about how sane people don't talk to themselves out loud." He says

I roll my eyes.

"I'll be needing my truck back today."

"You're letting your boyfriend walk home ALONE? In the COLD?" he asks giving me puppy eyes look

"My boyfriend is old enough to walk home alone." I say with a smile

"True, but your boyfriend would rather have your company while walking home." He says with a smirk pulls me in and kisses me.

My hands trail up his neck and through his hair as he grazes his hands over my body lightly and heat lingers in the places he has touched.

My eyes gently fall shut and I feel light headed, almost like i'm floating, a I can feel something being ignited in my stomach.

I slowly pull my swollen, red lips away from his.

"Peeta...we have to go inside."

"Why?" He asks and then pecks my lips one...two...three times.

"I...I don't know."

My sentences aren't forming properly, something about that kiss put me in some sort of trance.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asks while leaning his forehead again mine

"Now?"

He nods with a smile

"Right now."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

I smile back at him and kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

We're laying in the trunk of my truck, cuddling with a warm blanket over us, preserving our body heat.

My truck is parked on the beach and we're watching the waves crash on the shore.

"You never told me how your parents took you lending me your truck..." He starts

"Or you arriving home so early in the morning." He adds

"They were pretty mad, but I guess they somehow trust you."

"Good." He says and kisses my forehead

"I find it strange, I wouldn't if I were them."

"Really?"

"Yes, i've told you time after time we're not friends."

"I know we aren't and I hate you."

"I hate you more." I say and we both give a little laugh

We said the words ' I hate you ' but there was a sort of feeling behind it which felt more like we were saying ' I love you '. We don't love each other and I doubt we ever will.

"Peeta..." I start

"Mmm?" He asks while playing with the end of my braid

"What do you think about love?"

"Love?"

I nod

"Bullshit."

I don't even have to ask, he only thinks that because of what happened with Madge and i'm going to change that. I don't care if by the time he learns to love again he wont be with me just as long as he's no longer heartless when i'm done with him.

A smile spreads across my lips, the kind of smile that says watch out I have a plan that you have no way of escaping.

"What?" He asks worriedly

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"My parents are gonna kill me when they find out I ditched school."

"You mean if they find out." He says stressing on the ' if '

"Good point."

He looks at me, with love in his eyes. Yes love. And I wonder for a moment what that means because a few minutes ago he said it was bullshit.

"What?" I ask

"When I said I liked looking at you I wasn't lying." He says and brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I can't fight back the blush that occurs as soon as he says those words.

"I like your eyes, your eyebrows, your cheekbones, your nose." He says and gives my nose a little squeeze

"Your hair, your smile."

I blush more, even though I didn't think it was possible to blush any more than I am now.

"And your lips." He says and looks at me as if taking in every detail of my face

"You know...you could kiss them if you want." I say with a little laugh

"It would be my pleasure." He says and presses his lips against mine.

**A****/N-Thanks for the follows, favourites, and reads! Please make sure to continue especially with the reviews so I know if you're enjoying my story. Have a good night! :) **


	16. Promise

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Wednesday**

**Yes, you make me so nervous  
>That I just can't hold your hand<strong>

**You make me glow,**  
><strong>But I cover up<strong>  
><strong>Won't let it show,<strong>  
><strong>So I'm...<strong>

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
><strong>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><strong>If I ever did that<strong>  
><strong>I think I'd have a heart attack <em>[3x]<em>**

I drive into the school's parking lot, park in my spot, turn off the radio, get out of the car, lock it and make my way over to the front of the school.

So the school called my parents and told them I skipped classes yesterday and when they asked who with and I said Peeta my father randomly said ' one ' with a smile on his face and left the room.

What the hell was ' one ' supposed to mean?

And on top of all of that when I asked my mother what it meant she just said it means ' one '

But anyway while making my way to the entrance of the school my eyes land on Peeta and Bianca. She's got her right hand on the upper part of his left bicep with a devious grin on her face while Peeta just looks disgusted.

Should I go over there? Or should I give him some space?

When I'm a few footsteps away from them she leans in to kiss him, yeah he leans back but I want Bianca to know that from today on she should keep her distance from Peeta.

I slap her straight across her face and a noise that sounds like a car tire popping echoes through the compound, she screams and holds her face while a triumphant smile forms on my lips.

"In case you didn't realize Andrew is mine, not yours, so please stay away, I will not ask you again." I say

Peeta smiles, kisses my forehead then hooks his arm around my shoulder and we walk to class together.

* * *

><p>"Does he really have to be here?" Madge asks sounding really annoyed while dipping her paint brush in some florescent green paint<p>

"Yes, he's going to help me." I say while putting on my apron

Peeta gives a provoking laugh and says, "So I guess you're stuck with me."

"I'd rather be stuck with Rye." She says and Peeta's face goes red with anger

"Say it again. I fucking dare you." He says angrily

"I'd rather be stuck with Rye." She says with a fake smile plastered on her face I quickly put my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything which may hurt her beyond repair.

"Madge stop being a bitch." Annie says

Madge gasps.

"Annie?"

"I'm sorry to say it like that but it's the truth."

Madge turns back to her painting without another word.

"So Peeta, you're good at art?" Annie asks in attempt to stray our attention away from Madge

"I wouldn't say I'm great but I'm getting there." He says shyly

"I've seen your paintings and they're amazing." I say cheerfully

Shit. I only know that because I was snooping.

Please don't ask me how I know about that. Please don't ask me how I know about that. Please don't ask me how I know about that.

"How do you know about my paintings?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

"Umm...well it's a really funny story because..."

He crosses his arms.

"You snooped through the box in my room." He says

"Uhh, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I looked through your underwear drawer when I was in your house." He says with a shrug and picks up a paint brush

"Okay, cool." I say not properly processing what he just said

"Wait. You did what?!"

"Looked through your drawer, you've got some pretty interesting underwear in there." He says with a flirtatious grin

I feel the red rush to my cheeks while Annie and Madge laugh.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Make sure to save it for later."

I give a fake cough, "Ehmm...Anyway..." I start while Peeta smiles and then licks his lips.

"Back to the uhh...painting." I say and he gives a little chuckle

He places his hand ontop of mine and helps me pass the paint brush over the canvas in slow, gentle motions.

"I hope you're not this shy and innocent in bed." He mumbles

"What?" I ask with a blush

"Nothing." He says with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

"Where are you taking me?" I ask with a laugh as runs, pulling me behind him up what seems like millions and millions of stairs but he said it's just 78 steps.

"Shhh."

"Well then." I say pretending to be offended

When we're at the top of the stairs he rips away a curtain which has obviously been visited by a family of moths very often over the years.

We walk out onto a balcony like area and Peeta sits on the wall and taps the space next to him.

I place the palms of my hands down on the wall and look over it, "No thanks," I say when I notice how high up we are, If I were to fall off this wall I'd die before I even hit the ground.

He twists his body and somehow manages to get me seated next to him.

"Oh god." I say, close my eyes and lean my head into his chest.

"It's not that bad," He says with a little laugh

I pull my head away from his chest give and give him a worried look, he holds my right hand in his left one and says, "Don't worry I've got you."

I smile, nod and take a deep breath.

"Look at how beautiful the stars are tonight." I say looking at the night sky with my eyes full of fascination

"I would but I've got something way better to look at." He says and for the first time I notice he's been looking at me the entire time

My eyes find his for a few seconds before they close shut and our lips lock.

Our tongues explore each other's mouths for a while before we fall over the wall, his arms wrap tightly around me instantly and I begin scream while Peeta is just quite.

I only realize the reason for his silence when our bodies are flung onto a cloth like thing which resembles a large hammock, it pitches us into the air because of it's springy material and then we fall back onto it where we stay wrapped in each other's arms for a while before he finally speaks.

"I told you I got you."

I give a little laugh and look up at him.

"The fear of dying made me forget." I say

"Well never forget okay? Always know that no matter what I've got you." He says and I see the truth behind it in his eyes.

"Always?"

"Always." He says

I smile and he gives me a quick kiss.

"How did you know that this thing would be here to catch us?"

He looks away from me and up at the sky.

"I've jumped over that wall before." He says plainly and by the tone in his voice he doesn't want to discus that topic any more than we already have.

Not that a discussion is needed anyway because I know very well why he would have jumped over this wall before and it's not because of his usual wild, risk taking, carefree spirit but because of a feeling deep inside him that he hasn't shared with anyone else and it causes my heart to ache.

"Peeta." I say softly

"Yeah?" He asks while looking down at me

"Can you promise that you'll never leave me."

And by that I don't mean as in breaking up with me but as in suicide and I know he knows this is what I mean.

He sighs as if it takes all the breath in him to do so.

"I promise." He says and kisses my forehead but I'm not sure if he means it.

**A/N- The lyrics to the song ' Heart Attack ' are not mine but property of Demi Lovato. Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favourites! You are all amazing! Have a good afternoon! :) **


	17. Don't Invite Anyone Over

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Thursday Evening**

_**Katniss, Your father and I have gone out to dinner with Mr and Mrs Undersee.**__**  
><strong>__**Therefore, you are going to look after Prim for the night,**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't sneak out or invite anyone over.**__**  
><strong>__**I trust that you will be obedient.**__**  
><strong>__**Love Mom**_

I smile as I pass the tip of my index finger against the edge of the cube card. My eyes peer over to the clock above the fridge which reads ' 9:35 ' . All I got from that note was " we're gone until 1:00 AM send Prim to bed, invite Peeta over and get him out of the house before we return " and I have to say that sounds like a great idea.

"Primrose!" I shout gleefully

I hear light thumping noises which are no doubt the result of her feet colliding with the steps. I turn around sharply and lean against the kitchen counter waiting for her arrival.

She stands in the archway, hair in a neat ponytail and gasping for air.

She looks at me with a worried expression.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Nope." I say calmly

"So you need a favour?"

A small chuckle escapes my lips, whenever she's in trouble or I want her to do something for me I refer to her as Primrose.

"Mom & Dad are having dinner with the Undersees again..." I start

"And you want me to stay in my room while you and your boyfriend entertain yourselves?" she asks

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with wide eyes and a small laugh

"You know very well what it means." She says with a little laugh

"Actually, I just wanted you to occupy yourself while Peeta and I go up to my room and study."

"While you study?" She asks in a tone which tells me she definitely doesn't and will not ever believe that

"Yeah...study." I say again with a convincing grin

"Right...I'll talk to Rue on the phone while you two study."

"Don't do it too long though." I warn her

"I think I should be saying that to you." She says with a smirk and my cheeks flush bright pink

"Seriously though...remember what mom and dad said about you bringing up the phone bill."

"Mhmm." She says, turns on her heel and walks back upstairs

"Prim! I'm serious!" I call out

"I am too! Make sure to keep the noise down!" She shouts back and before I can respond the sound of her bedroom door shutting fills the air.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM<strong>

"Mmmm." I mumble and roll over to my other side

"Peeta!" I shout while awaking from my sleep and sitting upright.

"Yeah?" He asks casually while throwing my mother's vase high up into the air and catching it again like a father would do with his baby.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that!" I exclaim, hop off the chair and make my way over to him

"Why not?" He asks with a laugh and holds the vase above his head

I jump trying to grab it but he just raises his arm higher, "Peeta that's a 12 thousand dollar vase." I whine

"Really that much for a vase?" He asks and switches it to the other hand

"Put it down." I warn while pointing my index finger at him

"Or what?" He asks and waves it above his head

"Or...you don't want to know what." I snap and jump higher

He gives a little chuckle

"What if I do want to know what."

"Peeta." I say sternly

"Katniss." He mocks

"Hey." Prim interrupts

"Who's this?" He asks and continues throwing the vase back and forth between his hands

"My little sister Prim."

"And how old are you Prim?"

"14." She answers happily

"Oh, I see."

"Well I'm Andrew."

"Oh Andrew, so you're the boy whose name Katniss moans while taking those long showers."

My cheeks go scarlet and Peeta's laugh fills the room

"You know Kat if you're ready to take the next step all you have to do is ask." He teases while he and Prim laugh at me

"Stop teasing me." I say while folding my arms and trying to hide my embarrassment with anger.

"Aww Kat, don't be mad." He says and pulls me into a hug and still managing to keep the vase out of my reach

I refuse to hug him back and keep my arms folded.

"Andrew knows I'm only joking Katniss." Prim says

"You are? Bummer." He jokes and pulls out of the hug

I roll my eyes.

Prim's eyes move over to the window for a few seconds before lighting up as she runs towards it.

"You have a motorbike?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." She says and makes her way outside where she eagerly takes in ever detail about the bike.

"I'd love one like this when I learn to drive." She says and grazes her slender fingers across the leather seats

"She is amazing."

"She?" I ask with a slight chuckle

"Yes. She. Why, scared "She" is going to replace your place in my heart?" He teases

"You wish."

"Never." He says and hooks his arm around my shoulder

"So Prim...what are your plans for tonight?" Peeta asks trying to make conversation

"Well I was meant to stay in my room till you and my sister entertain yourselves."

"Really?" He asks and looks at me, I quickly avert my eyes to the wall to my right, Peeta laughs in response to this

"Yes. But..." She starts

"But?" He asks

She looks up from the motor bike and gives us a grin that worries me deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>12:45 AM<strong>

"Guys do you really think this is a good idea?" I shout above the loud music

"Yes!" They yell back in unison

Prim and Peeta are wildly jumping from couch to couch while music plays from my IPod 5 through it's speakers.

"At least take your shoes off!" I yell in frustration when I really should have kept my mouth shut because soon after I do their shoes hit my arms and legs.

**I'm sorry if I say I need you,****  
><strong>**But I don't care I'm not scared of love,****  
><strong>**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker****  
><strong>**Is that so wrong?****  
><strong>**Is it so wrong that you make me strong?**

"If we're going to hop around these chairs like idiots could we at least do so to music of quality?" Peeta asks over the music

"One Direction isn't that bad." Prim says as she heaves onto the 3 seater sofa.

"Sure about that?" Peeta asks and jumps onto a chair arm

"Katniss change the music." She commands as if I'm the younger one

"Well then." I say and switch the song

**And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)****  
><strong>**In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)****  
><strong>**Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)****  
><strong>**Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)****But if you close your eyes,****  
><strong>**Does it almost feel like****  
><strong>**Nothing changed at all?****  
><strong>**And if you close your eyes,****  
><strong>**Does it almost feel like****  
><strong>**You've been here before?**

Peeta grabs my hand pulls me onto the chair

**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?****  
><strong>**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

"You guys wanna know how to make this more exciting?" Prim asks

"How?" Peeta and I ask in unison

I'm actually beginning to enjoy this game.

"We can throw the vase around between us!" She and Peeta yell in unison

Prim hops off the chair, snatches the vase and throws it at me before I have the chance to protest. Almost immediately I throw the vase at Peeta as if it's a hot potato.

He then throws it to Prim, who throws it to me and so on. After doing so for a few minutes we begin laughing randomly and throwing the vase around faster.

"Why are we even doing this?" Prim asks

"Because it's fun!" Peeta exclaims and throws the vase to me which I fail to catch as a result of noticing dad's black _2014 honda accord_ pulling into the driveway.

"Oh my god." I say but i'm not quite sure if it's because my parents are back early and we're jumping on the chairs and I have a boy over or the fact that I broke a vase which has been passed down in my family for over 30 years. Probably both.

We all heave off the couches and Peeta tries to clean up the pieces of the vase but Prim accidentally stumbles back and knocks over the glass table which smashes.

"We're dead." She says while examining it, her mouth forming an ' O ' & her facial expression saying ' fuck '

"So dead." I add

Mom and dad walk through the door and stop when they see the mess we've made.

"Katniss." Dad says and I can tell it's taking everything in him not to shout at me until his face is cherry red and his voice is almost gone

"Yeah dad?"

"What's this?"

"Ummm...a friendly gathering?"

"I mean the mess."

"A result of the friendly gathering?"

He takes a deep breath while opening and clenching his fists

"What a sweet young man, cleaning up the broken glass, you must be Andrew." Mom says trying to change the subject

"Dear." Dad presses

"John I'm introducing myself to Katniss' friend don't be rude." She says

"Boyfriend." I correct her

Dad covers his face with his hands.

"I'm Katniss' mom." She says while extending her hand to him

He stands up and shakes it.

"Andrew, Andrew Mellark."

"I know, I went to school with your father." She says

"This is my husband John." Mom says and places her hand on his arm

He pulls his hand away from his face and says , "two." Before making his way upstairs.

"Two?" Peeta and Prim ask in confused tones

"It doesn't matter, well you guys clean up and Andrew it's very late you should head home." She says before following dads trail upstairs

She comes back down and looks at the pile of broken glass again

"Is that my vase?!"

"Uhhhhh..." We all start

"Kind of." Prim says while looking at her feet

"Thank God! I hated that disgusting thing!" She shouts excitedly

"John! They broke the vase!" She yells happily and runs back upstairs

"Think they're gonna shout at us for this in the morning?" Prim asks

"For the vase...no but for the table they're going to more than shout at us." I say and pass my hand through my hair

"Go to bed, I'll deal with all of this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She gives me a quick hug and runs upstairs.

"I'll help you." Peeta says

"You don't have to-"

He kisses me.

"I want to."

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"But why did you kiss me?"

He shrugs.

"I like kissing you." He says and I blush

* * *

><p>We've disposed of all the glass and are now sitting on the cold steps looking straight ahead at the vacant road.<p>

"I still can't believe they took it so easily."

"Mom did, she has a habit of looking past the bad and focusing on the good dad on the other hand will kill me tomorrow."

"Nah he wont."

"Yeah, I don't even have to wonder if he will I just know."

"Well if you want you could spend the night at mine & you could finally reward me." He says

"Reward you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, you owe it to me from the day I won the race."

I laugh

"Shut up."

"Make me." He says

We look into each other's eyes for a moment before I say, "Wow, you can like feel the sexual tension."

He laughs, "I really like you." He says and kisses me

I pass my hands through his hair and he pulls me closer into him by the waist. I slowly glide my hands down his neck and to his back where I pull him in tighter enjoying the feeling of his tongue dancing against mine and his teeth occasionally nibbling on my lip. Unfortunately we have to pull away for air and I can tell he doesn't want to as much as I do but we need to breathe.

"I really like you too." I say and pull him into a tight hug, he returns it eagerly and we stay like this for a while, wrapped in each other's arms with our eyes closed enjoying the cold, calm night.

**A/N - The lyrics to ' Pompeii ' are property of Bastille & the lyrics to ' Strong ' are property of so much for the reviews follows and favs someone brought the whole Madge being let off too easy for sleeping with Peeta's brother to mind, don't worry Katniss may not be brushing it off as much as she appears to be, anywho thanks so much for reading, you're all so amazing I shall update again when the follow count hits 100 and the review count hits 101, Counting stars people I shall update tomorrow don't worry I just kind of rewrote the chapter a lot plus my laptop wasn't working. Sorry if there are any spelling errors I have checked it over like twice and i'm too tired to do it a third time if there are any i'll change them tmr all for now Goodnight/ morning/ afternoon! :D **


	18. Kathy's Diner

**Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters.****  
><strong>

**Friday Morning**

"So let me get this straight..." Annie starts

"You had sex with Gale and now he won't talk to you?"

"Yes and I don't know why!" She wails and brings the damp snot covered and tear filled tissue to her face.

"Katniss are you hearing this?" Annie asks me

"Madge are you and Gale together?" I ask with a sigh

"No, but-"

"But nothing. You have to stop this Madge. You Slept with like 18 guys last term and now they won't even as much as look your way."

"19 actually." She corrects me

"Madge." I warn

"You don't understand-" She starts

"No, you don't understand." Annie cuts her off

"If you want to have sex fine, but you can't do it with every dude that walks past you."

"So you guys think I'm a whore? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes." Peeta says with a nod

"We're not supposed to let her know we think that, it'll hurt her feelings." I mumble to him

"Shut up! Just because your brother could give me more satisfaction than you could ever dream of giving me is no excuse for you to be this mean to me!"

"Madge stop it!" I yell

"Don't shout at me! You aren't any better let's not forget the Ryan incident! You're way more slut than me!"

Tears start forming in my eyes and I'm so angry that I'm shaking. We all promised to never speak of the whole Ryan thing.

"That was completely different! I was drugged and you know it! You're disgusting! That's why Andrew doesn't want your whoring ass!"

With that I grab his arm and pull him away from the maple tree and to the gate that separates the school from humanity.

"Help me get over it?"

He nods and pushes me up and I climb over it and down onto the ground on the other side, he easily flings up and over the gate.

"You've done this before?" I ask

"Loads of times, have you never realized how shit school is?"

"Yes," I say with a laugh

"Done this with other girls?" I ask with a hint of jealousy in my voice

"Nah, you're the only girl I'd climb over the school gate with."

"Good to know." I say with a little chuckle and he wraps his arm around my shoulder

"So, where to?"

"Mmm, I know a place but I'm not sure if it's still there."

"Well, I may be wrong..." He starts and I playfully roll my eyes and cross my arms waiting for him to use whatever sarcastic comment he has planned

"But I don't think we'll figure that out by just standing here."

"I know."

"Well let's go then." He says with a smile and flings me over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's Diner<strong>, this place has been around since the 1960's the location has never been changed not once, even though it's extremely popular no outlets have been produced and despite the fact that it's 2014 everyone in here only uses dance moves from the 1960's to modern day songs.

We walk through the swinging double doors and as soon as we're on the inside a very pretty girl about my height with hazel eyes and blond hair which brushes against her collar bone and a face splattered with freckles greets us.

"Hello I'm Delly and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Would you like a table or are you here to dance?" She asks with a bright smile

I swear the whiteness of her teeth is bright enough to light up a *insert measurement* football field.

"Dance." I say "Food." Peeta says

"I haven't eaten all day." He says

"Aww baby, if you're hungry we can eat and then dance."

"No, no if you want to dance my belly can wait."

"Nope not gonna make you starve for my happiness,"

"We'll take a basket of fries." I tell Delly

"And a sprite." Peeta adds

"Coming right up." She says happily and runs away with her knee high white dress swaying behind her.

"I hope you've got some good moves for the dance floor." I say

"I should be saying that to you Everdeen."

"Sure you can handle this jelly Mellark?"

"Oh I can handle it."

"You're fries, and your drink." Delly says stretching it towards us

"Follow us." I say to her as I run towards the dance floor with Peeta in tow

"Bringing food into the dancing area isn't permitted miss." Delly says

"It is now." Peeta and I say in unison

He eats some fries quickly and we begin dancing.

We start off by doing the twist

**He got me good  
>I've got it bad<br>He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
>Got me running around like I'm a love fool<br>Taking me down I can't stop**

Then we move on to the jerk, speeding up and slowing down the space occasionally.

**He got me up  
>I can't come down<br>He got me locked and I don't want out  
>I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice<br>There's just something about the boy**

Then we do the monkey which Peeta & I both love to do.

**Something about  
>Something about the boy<br>Something about  
>Something about the boy<br>Something about  
>Something about the boy<strong>

And we end with the pony.

We take our fries and sprite and make our way over to an empty table in the eating section.

"Can I have a banana and peanut milkshake please." I ask Delly and she returns with it a short while after

"Do you think I was too harsh on Madge?" I ask Peeta while stealing one of his fries

"No, she deserved every word."

"She has problems Peeta." I say with a sigh and sip my milkshake

"I know." He says and finishes his sprite

"Kat..."

"Mmm?"

"Who's Ryan?"

"My mom's boss." I say while biting my nails, I know what's coming and the whole Ryan thing makes me nervous and tense.

"What happened between you two?"

My lips start shaking and I don't notice the tears spilling from my eyes until he wipes them away from my cheek with his hand.

"I-I can't tell you."

"At least not here."

"I understand." He says and slides out of his seat opposite me and positions himself next to me.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the crown of my head.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry."

"It's n-nothing."

"I've told you multiple times you're a terrible liar."

"I know what I am." I say and cry into his chest

"Don't worry you're a terrible liar that i'd be miserable without."

I give a little laugh and he kisses my forehead

**A/N- Thanks for the reads, follows, reviews and favourites. They lyrics and the song 'About The Boy ' are not mine but property of Little Mix. Counting Stars people...I HAVE UPDATED! :D **


	19. My First Party

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. Pay close attention to the song lyrics they will be in italics in this chap BUT the important lines will be in bold. Don't hate me for this. There's still a good bit more chapters to go don't worry. ****  
><strong>

**Saturday**

**10:45 PM**

_I've got two tickets to iron maiden baby,_

_Come with me Friday don't say " maybe "_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you..._

I'm laying on my bed and kicking my feet in the air and singing with what isn't...how should I put this...what isn't my best voice.

"Hey Kat." Peeta says and flings himself onto of me with his legs pinned down at either side of me.

"What the hell Peeta? Ever heard of knocking?"

"Knocking?" He asks taking his time to pronounce the word as if it's the first time he's heard it.

"Sorry baby but that word's not in my vocabulary."

"Anyway let's go." He says

"Go where?"

"To a party?"

I've never been to a party not because I'm not invited to them or don't think I have the right clothes but because I don't think I'd really fit in.

"How big?"

"Is my dick? Katniss I don't really think that's appropriate." He jokes

"I meant the party." I say with a laugh

"Just 20-50 people."

"I'll just ask my parents-"

"Who said anything about asking your parents?"

"It's like you want them to hate you."

"Nah, never."

**11:00 PM**

"Would you stop walking like an elephant." I scold Peeta through whisper

"It's not me, it's the stairs."

"Yeah, sure, blame it on the stairs."

"Hmm I'm guessing you're gonna get grounded for two..three months."

I turn around and Peeta trips and falls down the many stairs head first.

"To a party, cover for me?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"How much you're willing to pay me."

"Prim-" I begin to whine

"I'm only joking." She says with a little laugh

"Dad isn't home anyway and mom's sleeping."

"Thank God."

"You two have fun." She says with a smile and disappears down the hall at the top of the stairs

**At The Party **

As we walk through the front door the scent of fresh vomit, alcohol and marijuana creeps up my nostrils and causes me to cringe while Peeta just takes in a deep breath and smiles.

"Smell that?" He asks with a smile

I hold my breath and nod.

"That is the scent of an awesome party."

"What kind of parties do you go to?"

He doesn't answer.

"Come on." He says and pulls me into the house

"Hey Andrew." Delly says with her usual cheery voice

"Hey." He says and gives her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I look at him like I'm about to kill him while Delly blushes and looks at him like she intends to eat him with her eyes.

He looks over at me and backs away when noticing my facial expression.

"We're only friends." He defends

"And we're only dating." I respond with a scowl

"We used to be more actually and we could be again." She interrupts obviously with the aim of taunting me I can see it in her eyes, patiently waiting for me to explode.

But I don't give her the satisfaction instead I cross my arms and give her the same look she's giving me.

Peeta looks between both of us seeming prepared to stop a fight.

"I'll uhh see you later Drew?" She asks breaking the silence

"Did she just call you Drew?" I ask with forced laughter and an raised eyebrow.

"Katniss." He warns me.

"What I was just-"

"See you later?" Delly interrupts

"Don't bet on it." I snap

"And didn't you see us talking?" I ask kind of angrily

"I-" She starts

"Just leave before I break your jaw." I snap

An offended look forms on her face and she leaves without another word.

"Aww was someone jealous?" He asks as if I'm a baby

"What was that Peeta?"

"It's how I greet people." He defends

"Well learn another way."

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." I say and begin storming off.

Am I supposed to brush that of like nothing? Well I'm sorry but I can't because I know how easy it could be for him to just leave me for some other girl and I'd be lying if I said that wouldn't hurt. Just the thought of it makes tears well up in my eyes and I look up and try not to blink to stop them from falling.

Deep breaths. Deep long breaths.

"Kat." He says and grabs my arm, I try to shake him off but he doesn't let go.

He pins me against a wall, cups my cheek and looks down at me.

"Don't get upset, okay?"

I try to look away.

"Kat." He pleads

"Okay." I say and he kisses me

"Now let me introduce you to some of my friends." He says and pulls me deeper into the party

"This is Jacob, James, Al which is short for Albert, my ex girlfriend Kathrine, my ex-girlfriend Bianca, you've met Delly and this is Sophia."

"His girlfriend to be." Sophia says proudly

"Umm..no." He says with a laugh

Delly is kind of intimidating with her black _frayed shorts_, black _combat boots_ and shirt which reached just above her belly button not to mention her perfectly curled hair where as mine is just in a high bun.

Sophia's hair is in a high pony tail and she is wearing a cream knit sweater with ' yeah ' marked across the chest, black skinny jeans and black wedge shoes probably wishing she'd exposed more skin after hearing Peeta's response to her suggestion of dating her but nonetheless she just keeps her mouth shut looking at me up at down probably picking at my every flaw and occasionally bringing the cup of alcohol to her lips.

Kathrine is dressed the most girly out of all of them with her pink shirt, _pull & bear jean shorts_, black boots, face full of wonderfully done make up, pink bracelets and earrings to match she isn't paying much attention to me or at least that's what she wants me to think but I notice her looking at me every few seconds with nothing but envy in her eyes.

And then there's Bianca with her long, straight ginger hair which reaches her waist, her dimples, perfect smile, perfect nose and caramel like eyes sprawled out on Jacob's lap in only her underwear laughing her head off obviously a result of how wasted she is.

Last but not least me a lot shorter than Peeta with my black pumps, black _theory mini skirt _and black _bustier crop top_. I feel so inadequate for Peeta standing next to all these girls but somehow I'm the one who he cant keep his eyes off of.

It's probably fair to say when they realize this they all look at me as if plotting my execution, well too bad. They had their chance.

"And guys this is my beyond sexy super model like girlfriend Katniss." He says while pulling me into his side

"Super model like? Gone a bit blind Andrew?" Bianca asks with a laugh and all the other girls join in which makes me feel a bit like crap.

Peeta doesn't even have to see how bad I'm feeling to defend me by saying, "Nope, I was blind when I dated you."

They stop laughing and she heads the bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Wanna dance James?" She asks

He nods and they walk off into the party together.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I ask with a little smile when she leaves

"I guess, but she insulted my girl." He says and kisses my forehead

"Now, let's go show these armatures how to dance." He says and pulls me to the living room

_Let's get out, let's get out  
>'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down<br>While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
>If I showed up with a plane ticket<br>And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_**  
><strong>_Would you wanna run away too?  
>'Cause all I really want is you<em>

You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>I made a mixtape straight out of '94<br>I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
>And I know now, that I'm so down<p>

A good bit of cups of alcohol later we're dancing and giggling and everything seems spiny.

_I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are_**  
>But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<strong>

My hand finds my forehead as I feel like a nail is being hammered into my head.

"You alright love?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah, i'll just go sit somewhere."

"Okay, want me to get you some water?" He offers

"Yeah sure." I say and then stumble through the house till I sit on the carpeted steps leading upstairs.

I place my head in my hands and shake my legs impatiently while waiting for him to find me.

**Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**

Suddenly the loudness of the music becomes irritating and Peeta arrives with Delly hooked on his arm.

They're just friends.

He hands me the glass of water and begins making out with Delly.

My throat begins to feel extremely dry and my chest feels tight but I'm not sure if it's a physical pain. It can't be.

He's just drunk. He's just drunk. He's just drunk. He's just drunk.

Tears pour out of my eyes. No. no. no. no. no. How could I have been so stupid?

He pushes her away and laughs then looks at me and says, "Oh no, Kat."

"Don't touch me." I say but he steps closer

"No!" I shout and throw the glass of water on the ground in-front of him, the shattering noise it makes and the pieces of it scattered on the ground resembling the current state of my heart.

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<em>**  
>Baby do you dare to do this?<br>'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**

"Katniss." He says while running after me

**Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<strong>.

I knew it was too good to be true. That he couldn't change.

I run as fast as my heels can carry me. Until I'm out of the house and walking through the cold night on an unknown road at who knows what time all by myself.

I feel his hand on my arm and when he turns me around I completely crumble.

"Kat-"

"I said no. I don't want to hear it." I say and put my hand to my head and squeeze on it probably making the intense pain worse.

"Are we over?" He asks looking hurt

Wow. He actually has the nerve to feel hurt if I break up with him after he did that?

I wish I could say yes but I can't at least not now, I actually need time to think about this.

The dizziness gets worse and my legs start going weak, He catches me as my eyes basically roll back into my head. I think there was something in that last drink.

**A/N- Thanks for the reads, follows, reviews and favourites. The song ' Teenage Dirtbag ' is property of Wheatus, the song ' Dark Horse ' is property of Katy Perry and the song ' She Looks So Perfect ' is property of 5SOS. **


	20. At The Hospital

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. ****  
><strong>

**Sunday**

**7:00 AM **

"Katniss." Prim coos while gently shaking me awake

"Huh?" I say while beginning to stir

My eyes are running, I'm sweating uncontrollably despite the air conditioning, my throat is still dry, I feel like a hammer is being pounded against my skull and I feel like throwing up.

"How did I get here?" I ask referring to my bedroom

"Andrew dropped you home early this morning and your face was covered in tears...did something bad happen?"

"I don't know...I just remember him bringing back a cup of alcohol to me and that's about it."

"Are you okay? You look yellowish."

I shake my head and run to my bathroom where I throw up anything I had last night and earlier today into the toilet bowl.

"Primrose, I thought I told you to make your sister get ready for church." I hear mom say

"Mom I don't like it when you call me Primrose and you know that."

"But the name is so beautiful dear, where is Katniss?"

"I assume she's throwing up."

"What?!" I hear mom shriek

She always panics when we have the cold or something because she has no idea what to do and neither does dad.

"REMAIN CALM! EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL! BREATHE! OH GOSH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! DON'T REMAIN CALM! DON'T BREATHE! OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO BREATHE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! JOHN HELPPPPPPPPP" she shouts and runs into the bathroom

I want to tell her to keep it down because her shouting is worsening my headache but I don't have the strength. My world is spinning and I hold on to the toilet bowl for anchorage.

"You can do this Laura. You can do this Laura." She tries to persuade herself in a panicky tone

"Ummm-ummm-uhhhh-what's your-n-name again?Right Katniss-ummm-" She stutters

Prim enters.

"Mom calm down you panicking is not helping her." Prim says

"You're right." She says and takes a deep breath

"Sweetie how bad do you feel?" She asks and rubs small circles on my back

"Okay, that was good, good so far Laura." She says to herself

I shake my head and hold my throat.

"JOHN CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she shouts

I continue puking as my throat feels like someone is scraping at the inside of it with sharp, claw-like, nails.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital <strong>

When my eyes open my parents are looking at me sadly and angrily at the same time.

"You snuck out and went to a party?" The ask in unison

"Surprise?" I ask jokingly

"Katniss." They warn

"I'm sorry it's just Andrew-"

"Andrew? Three." The say again in unison

"Three?" I ask confusedly while trying to ignore the headache which has gotten better but is still there.

"Yes three." Mom says

"As in that was three strikes. We don't want you seeing this boy anymore." Dad adds

"What?! No!That's not fair!"

"It is." They say

I throw my head back against the pillow and groan.

"Why am I even here?"

"Well from the information we've gathered we assume someone poisoned you at that party." Mom says

"Am I okay now?"

"Yes the poison was extracted from your body." Dad says

"Katniss if you had asked we would have let you go." Dad says

Prim pops up between them.

"I'm sorry I told them, but they made me."

"It's fine." I say and wave her off

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Dad asks her

"Yeah, I called Andrew, he's on his way."

"What?!" They ask again in unison

"Can you guys please stop talking together I get enough of that from Annie and Madge."

"Oh I called them too." She adds

Mom and dad sigh

"We won't give you a harsh punishment because you got poisoned, we'll be back to pick you up after church." Mom says and they leave but Prim stays

"Don't beat yourself up about it." She says and sits next to me on the bed.

"And I think I know why you were crying last night but I'll let Andrew tell you." She adds with a sad expression

"It's a shame you two have to break up I really liked him." She says sadly

"Break up? What happened? Tell me now."

"I have to go." She says

"Bye." She says, gives me a quick side hug and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

"Are you okay? Did they get it out of your system in time? Please tell me you're alright. Kat-"

"I'm fine Peeta." I say

"If you really care about me you'll tell me what happened after you gave me that last cup of alcohol."

"Everything?" He asks

"Everything." I say with a nod

He passes his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath

* * *

><p>"Oh...so you kissed her?" I say trying not to sound as if I feel like I'm dying because I do.<p>

"Yes and it was a mistake."

"Okay." I respond with a nod and try as hard as I can to conceal the hurt I'm feeling.

"I can't believe she poisoned you-" He continues talking but the words don't register in my brain properly because I'm too focused on holding back my tears.

Eventually I think he notices when a tear drop lands on the sheet in front of me.

"No don't cry, I don't like to see you sad." He says, sits next to me and wraps his arms tightly around me

"Then why did you do this to me?" I wail into his chest

I try to push him way but I can't.

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Look, I'm an ass who tends to fuck things up a lot, I know that but you're not like the other girls I can't lose you so easily."

"Are you lying? Please don't lie to me." I say and continue to sob

"No I'm not, things are **different **with you, you actually care about me, and you're not afraid to tell me when I'm being a dick , and you make me happier...everything is better with you Kat."

"I don't know if I can trust you again Peeta." I say and shake my head

"Just one more chance."

I continue to shake my head and cry, "Fine I'll give you one more chance."

"Thank yous so much, I'm so sorry." He says and he kisses the crown of my head

"Don't you worry I'll deal with Delly."

"But in the meantime I brought you these." He says, wipes my tears and hands me a packet of _trolli sour brite crawler. _I sniff and give a small smile because they're my favourite and he knows it. Despite the pain I feel in my chest after remembering what happened with Delly he's somehow become my weakness.

No, Peeta can't be my weakness it will cause me too much pain.

"I think you should go." I say into his chest

"You'll have to let go of me first."

I wish I could but when wrapped in his arms I never want to let go.

"Then I guess you'll have to stay with me."

"Always." He says and I sigh this relationship may be more complicated than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 AM <strong>

"So then Finnick threw the pancake at Gale and Gale meant to squeeze the syrup at Finnick but It went flying all over Madge's face instead so she threw some strawberries at him and that's how it started." Annie explains to me enthusiastically

I'm still in the hospital and Annie is telling me everything I've missed out in the past day while Madge and Gale argue in the corner of the room.

Finnick and Peeta are bonding I assume.

"So do you know who poisoned you?"

"Yes, Andrew's ex...Delly."

"Delly? Do I know her? Do you want me to have a little talk with her? Or egg her car? Or form an army of giant gummy bears and attack her?"

"No Annie...it's fine." I say with a laugh

"Alright, but tell me if you change your mind."

"I will."

"We've been friends for a good bit of years now, so I know you were crying before we came here, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened." I lie and look down at my fingers

"Katniss, I'm one of your best-friends, talk to me."

I don't respond so she draws the curtains around my bed and says, "tell me."

"He cheated on me." I say and take a deep sigh

"I mean...he was drunk but still that is no excuse."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

I look up at her and I can tell she wants to go over there and yell at him but she doesn't because she knows it's not what I want.

"I'm so sorry, so are you guys still-"

"Yes." I say and force a smile to my lips

"If he's hurting you you shouldn't be with him." She says and gently places her hand on my shoulder

"I know but he's grown on me, I can't let him go now, and I know he actually is sorry but why would he do this to me? Doesn't he love me?" I ask and begin crying

"Love you?" She asks and gives me a hug

"I thought you said he doesn't believe in love."

"He doesn't but I do."

"Katniss do you love him?"

"No...I don't know...no. I don't."

"Then why does it matter?" She asks, pulls out of the hug and hands me a tissue from her handbag

"I thought he did because of the way he'd look at me whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention." I say and wipe my eyes

"What do we know about love anyway?" This relationship has just started."

"Yeah, but you've known each-other for years and anyone watching you two closely enough would realize the hate you showed towards each-other was just masking a much deeper feeling you were both terrified of."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She says with a smile

"You also have to remember that he was a player before he met you and old habits are hard to get rid of. Did he push her away?"

I nod.

"Well I don't know what he was thinking but maybe he did that because it felt wrong."

"Plus he was drunk, you know what he's like when that happens, he doesn't think things through before he does them at all, remember the time when he got really drunk and he tried to skinny dip in the fish tank at school?"

"Yeah." I say with a small laugh and continue wiping my eyes

"I know it hurts but if you really want to be with him so badly then you'll just have to see where this relationship goes and trust he wont do it again."

"You're right. If he does cheat again what do I do then?"

"Well it doesn't make sense staying with someone that causes you so much pain, so it will be the end of you two."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah but don't worry, if he does that again me, Finnick, Gale and maybe Madge will attack him with our army of large gummy bears riding on the backs of large sour gummy worms." She says and hugs me again

"Thanks Annie." I say with a little laugh

"Anytime." She says

"What are you two doing back here?" Peeta, Gale & Finnick ask while peeping through the side of the curtain

"Just talking." We both say with a smile

"Aww Kat were you crying?" Gale and Finnick ask in unison

"No." I say

"Stop lying." They say in unison, rush over to me and engulf me in a tight hug

"You're-squish-ing-me." I say

"Sorry." The say again in unison and pull out of the hug

"Dude." The say

"Stop." They say

"No you stop." They say

Annie and I just laugh.

"Fin, Gale. Let's give Andrew and Katniss some alone time."

The look between me and Andrew and then nod before leaving.

I wonder why Madge hasn't talked to me all day, maybe she's still mad about me calling her a whore.

I tap the stop next to me on the bed and Peeta lies next to me, he seems to be contemplating whether or not I'm okay with him touching me so I scoot across a little more and lean my head into his chest and he wraps him arms around me.

We lay on the bed silently for a while with me just listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Why did you do it?"

I feel the rise and fall of his chest against my face as he sighs.

"I deserve an answer Peeta." I say after a while of silence

"I don't know I'm just so used to cheating, it'd come naturally with me over the years but when we started dating I just couldn't anymore and I don't know why."

"I didn't want to kiss her really, I'm over her in-fact I never really had feelings for her the last girl I've been with that I actually had feelings for was Madge."

"I was thinking you're just like the other girls why should cheating on you feel any different but when my lips connected with Delly's it just felt wrong for the first time in a long time I felt bad about cheating because I knew how much it would hurt you and the last thing I've ever wanted to do was hurt you."

"Why?" I ask

"Because...you mean the world to me."

How do I respond to this? Tell him he means the world to me too? What if he's lying?

"I'm not lying Kat." He says

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Because I know you very well."

"Where does our relationship stand right now? Do you um..want it to end?"

I sigh again that's all we've been doing since last night sighing, well along with trying to mend this partly broken relationship.

If there's one thing I've learnt from church it's to always forgive but I've also learnt just because you forgive someone it doesn't mean you have to keep them in your life however I've decided to keep him in my life because although I may be able to find a boy covered in tattoos, who has a history of being a player, who drinks away his feelings, skips classes and has a wild carefree spirit he will not mean as much to me as Peeta does or fill the space in my heart that only Peeta can, I know he truly is sorry and will give us one more chance.

"Please say something." He says with hurt in his voice and I realize that I've left his words hanging in the air for a good bit of minutes

"I forgive you, but don't mess this up again."

"Never." He says, pins me down to the bed, places himself on top me and kisses my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, my eye lids and my lips but when he reaches my lips he takes his time to gently suck on them.

My nurse clears her throat and Peeta quickly flings of the bed.

"Ms. Everdeen in case your boyfriend doesn't know please inform him that this is a hospital not your bedroom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"I bet you are after that." She says, hands me a glass of water and scribbles something on her clipboard

Peeta and I's cheeks flush pink with embarrassment and she leaves.

"Mr. Mellark this is a hospital not my bedroom." I warn him jokingly

"I will kiss my girlfriend wherever and whenever I want." He says, makes his way over to me and kisses me again

"I need to stretch my legs." I say, hop off the bed and make my way over to the window

"Wow it's a wonderful view."

"Of a tree?" Peeta asks and hugs me from behind

"Yes! You have to admit that it's one awesome tree." I say

"An awesome tree?"

"Yes! Just look at it, it's beautiful."

"Nah, I'm good." He says and buries his face in my neck

"Why wont you look at the pretty tree." I ask, he removes his face from my neck and I look at him

"Because I'm too busy looking at my beautiful girl." He says and kisses my nose.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs you guys are awesome, I shall update again when the review count hits 129! Have a good afternoon! :D **


	21. Broken Friendships

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. ****  
><strong>

**Monday**

**12:00 PM**

"Madge why wont you talk to me?"

Not that I really mind.

"Look, i'm sorry I called you a-"

"Sorry isn't going to change anything." She cuts me off

"You have to understand I was upset, I mean you always do this to yourself plus you mentioned Ryan and in case you don't remember you promised you wouldn't."

She laughs.

"Don't you get it? I don't like you. We're not friends. I poisoned you not Delly she just gave you the drink."

"But why would you-"

"Because you called me a whore and the last time I checked I wasn't one plus you don't deserve Andrew."

"And you do? You slept with his brother! Multiple times!"

"It isn't a big deal." She says

"So what did you think? That you'd just kill me off and he'd come running to you?"

"Duh, haven't you seen the way he looks at me?"

"You mean with disgust and hatred?" I asked confusedly

"No with love."

I laugh, like really hard.

"Oh Madge, oh poor delusional Madge, any feelings he had for you are gone so any idea you had of you two being together in the future should just be forgotten right now to save you the trouble."

"You think i'm going to give up this easily? You'll be out of the picture in no time." She says and walks out of the bathroom

* * *

><p><strong>After School <strong>

"Katniss I know you and Madge aren't the best of friends right now but such a lie is a bit-"

"A lie? You don't believe me?"

"No...I can't, she wouldn't say or do something like that."

She thinks i'm lying? I expected better of Annie, she's supposed to be smarter than this.

"You think Madge wouldn't do something like this?Annie are you feeling okay?" Gale asks

"Yeah An, You know how mean, sneaky and wicked Madge can be at times." Finnick says

"I know, I just think that Katniss is lying, Madge wouldn't be like this."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because of what she said about Ry-"

"Shut up. I mean doesn't a promise mean anything to you guys anymore?"

"Katniss i'm sorry, I just can't believe it. Let's go Fin." She says

Finnick gives me a look that says ' sorry ' and walks off with her.

"Fine, don't believe me, I don't care." I say with the hurt evident in my voice and storm off in the other direction

Gale catches up with me, places his arm around my shoulder and walks with me as I look down at the ground with clenched fists while biting on my bottom lip.

"I can't believe Annie thinks I'd lie about something like that."

"Don't worry, The Fin Man and I will talk some sense into her."

"I doubt that will do anything."

From the way I felt like my insides were being viciously ripped apart by some kind of monster and the drops of blood the dripped into the toilet bowl this morning I knew that it was that time of the month again and I was very upset, I'm feeling much worse now and am just going to go straight home rather than wait on Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>At Home <strong>

When I reach home no one's there so I walk downstairs to dad's ' man cave ' to play darts in the hopes of getting my mind off the horrible pain i'm feeling now that makes me want to pull on the hair in my head but I know deep down inside that i'll focus on the pain even more if anything.

To my surprise dad is there.

"Hey." I say while jumping on dad's back

"Gahhh." He says and tips forward a bit but manages to stand straight again

I hop off his back and he hooks me under his arm.

"Dad." I say with a laugh

"Katniss." He says casually and ruffles my hair

"Let me go."

"Oh alright." He says and removes his arm from around me

"So did Delly apologize?" He asks while throwing a dart

"It wasn't her." I say with a sigh and throw a dart

"Who then?"

"Madge."

"As in your best-friend Madge?"

"Yeah, she said she did it to get me out of the picture so she could have Andrew."

"That's bitchy." Dad says and I give him a questioning look

"What?" He asks and continues throwing darts

"What do your friends think about this?"

"Gale and Finnick aren't pleased but Annie doesn't believe me."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"It's fine." I say with a sigh

"And what does the boy think?"

"The boy, has a name."

"What does Angus think?"

"His name is Andrew dad." I say with a laugh

"And I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"Didn't get the chance."

"What do I do about Madge dad?"

"Well first of all don't hurt her, be the better person."

"Don't hurt her? Not even just a little?"

"Katniss." He warns kind of jokingly

"Fine, I wont hurt her."

I wasn't actually going to anyway.

We continue throwing darts and he tells me about work and how small minded his employees are and that the reason he's been so so harsh on us lately is because they think he isn't a good dad.

"You're a great dad dad." I say and we both give a little laugh

"It doesn't matter what they think what matters is what we think, and we think you're amazing."

"Really?"

"Of course we do, i'm gonna go to my bedroom and have a shower." I say, put down the darts and begin to walk away but he picks me up at flings me over his shoulder, this action brings back many childhood memories.

"Put me down." I say with a laugh

"Gladly, wow you've gotten heavier." He says and puts me down

"Well i'm obviously not the same weight I was when I was 6."

"True." He says while straightening his back

He pulls me into a hug and says, "Prim told me what happened with Anthony."

"Andrew." I correct him

"Well he's your boyfriend not mine. Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine."

"Are you sure I don't need to go over to his house with a chainsaw?"

"Yes dad." I say with a laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day <strong>

I put on my pj's since I don't plan on leaving the house again for the rest of the day and lay in bed with a hot water bottle on my belly pretending not to notice the pain again while replying to my text messages but I still can feel the walls of my uterus tearing away.

_**Annie **_

**Just tell me you're sorry for lying and we can put this behind us **

**No.**

_**Gale **_

**We tried. She wont budge. **

**Yeah I assumed as much, don't worry about it. At least I still have you & Fin :) **

**Well you have me, i'm not too sure if Finster will side with us or her. **

**Probably with us, he doesn't let people control him. **

**Lol "Finster" ? **

**Yeah it's a new nickname I invented, he hates it. **

**Well I'll make sure to use it the next time I see him.**

**Finnick **

**God, she's stubborn, don't worry i'll get her to believe you. **

**So you're taking my side? **

**Yes, I know Madge and I know you wouldn't lie about something like that. **

_**Madge**_

**So you decided to get back at me by running off with Gale? Watch your back. **

**I didn't run off with Gale and sweetie please keep in mind that he's known me longer and actually likes me.**

_**Peeta **_

**Where were you?**

**My tummy is hurting really badly, had to come straight home. **

**Aww, period love? **

**Yeah **

**Want me to come over, cuddle with you, shower you in kisses and remind you how beautiful you are?**

**Yes, please **

**I'll be there soon and how about I bring you some ice-cream and gummy worms?**

**You're like the best boyfriend ever 3**

* * *

><p>"I'm here and I bring good things." He says while walking through my bedroom door.<p>

"Aww babe." He says, picks me off the ground and lays me on the bed. The pain has become so unbearable, I just, I can't. I actually feel like crying.

"You don't understand how painful it is." I whine

"I know, but i'm here to make you feel better even if it's just by a little bit."

He picks up the hot water bottle and places it on my tummy.

"Ready for your ice-cream?" He asks and I nod

He feeds me the cookies and cream ice-cream and then massages my feet to stray my mind from the pain and although it doesn't work he's giving a really good foot massage.

"So how was your day?" He asks and I remember I still haven't told him about Madge.

"So tiring, we have another assignment for English which is due on Friday."

"Is it a lot of work?"

"Yes loads, I don't know how he expects it to be done by Friday."

"How are you going to complete it all by yourself? Maybe your mom can help you."

"Peeta."

"I'm only joking." He says and continues to massage my feet

"Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Me and my friends got banned from 2 supermarkets and kicked out of a bar."

"That's what you spent the day doing?"

"Yes, it was fun. Wanna come with next time?"

"The thought of it seems nice but my parents already don't want me seeing you."

"I'll change that in no time."

"How?" I ask while propping myself up on my elbows and looking at him

"Don't worry you pretty little mind about that." He says, gently pokes my nose with his index finger and then goes back to massaging my feet

I give a little laugh, shake my head and lay down.

"Umm Peeta..."

"Yeah?"

"If I told you that Madge poisoned me with the intentions of killing me so she could have you how would you react?"

"She did what?!"

"Please don't take you anger out on my feet." I plead

"Oops, sorry." He says and gives them a small rub before continuing to massage them

"So she poisoned you? When I see her again i'll-"

"You'll do nothing. Just walk straight past her, please."

"We can't let her get away with everything Kat."

"I know, but we can't make her learn her lesson through violence."

He's about to say something when I cut him off by saying, " Or verbal abuse."

"Oh." He responds with a sigh

He stops massaging my feet, lays next to me and pulls me into his chest.

"I can't believe she went that far." He says and hugs me tightly

"I know, she was supposed to be my friend."

"She isn't anymore right?"

"I don't know."

"Katniss, you shouldn't be friends with people that want to kill you."

I push him away and sit up.

"Well when you say it like that you make her sound like some kind of serial killer."

We both give a little laugh.

"But seriously though, you still want to be her friend?" He asks and I look down at him

"Nah not really, I was closer to Annie than her anyway but Annie thinks i'm lying."

"Well then Annie's being an idiot." He says

"Do you still love her?" I ask without thinking

"I've never been with Annie." He says and laughs

"No, I mean Madge."

"No of course not..." He starts and gently brushes his thumb against my cheek

"I love yo-yodeling." He says and I smile down at him

Almost sounded like he was about to say you.

"You love yodeling?"

"Yes, it's a fun activity, you should try it some time."

"I have, I love yodeling too." I say and press my lips against his.

However it seems like my kiss wasn't enough because he quickly switches our positions so that I'm under him and brings his soft, warm lips to my neck where he takes his time to kiss and suck on it causing a spark to ignite in my stomach and gasps to escape my mouth, gradually his lips find their way to my earlobes where he tugs on them softly and causes an unusual tingling sensation to run through my body. Finally his lips crash against mine and I pass my hands through his curly blond hair while he kisses me with so much passion that I think i'm seeing stars. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let our tongues explore each others mouths. He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls me closer, as this kiss goes on I feel the need to kiss him more and more, feel him closer to me than ever but he pulls away so we can catch our breath. It didn't stop there however because a few seconds later he was sucking and nibbling at my lips again. I'm so tempted to just rip his shirt off, but that would lead to things we aren't ready for.

"Katniss do you want me to get anything for you at the-" Mom starts and Peeta pulls his lips away from mine and I groan, I was enjoying that so much.

"Hello Andrew." Mom says trying to ignore the fact that he's on top of me but it's written all over her face that she's not too pleased about it

"Katniss, do you have enough tampons sweetie?"

"Yes mom." I say, my face filled with embarrassment

"You need anything? Like more gummy worms? Cookies? **Condoms**?"

"Mom please leave." I say and cover my face with my hands while Peeta laughs silently

"Okay, okay, i'm going." She says and leaves closing the door behind her.

"Sure you got enough tampons sweetie?" Peeta mocks her in a joking tone.

"Shut up." I say with a laugh and push him off me.

**A/N- OMG 131 REVIEWS? THANKS SO MUCH! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs you guys are awesome, Have a good afternoon! :D Oh and counting stars I updated like twice and I see no reviews therefore I don't know what you think about the new chapters and can't update however I will finish writing the next one tomorrow. **


	22. Bang! Bang!

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. ****  
><strong>

**Tuesday**

The pain has stopped, not that I thought it would be here today because it's usually only there on the first day of my cycle. Madge and Annie aren't talking to me and Finnick and Gale are trying as best as they can to get Annie to realize that her best-friend is a witch. However this isn't bothering me at all, if they don't want to talk to me fine. Yeah we've been friends for years but I expected this because I just don't believe in things lasting forever.

My boyfriend on the other hand thinks that it's hurting me deep down inside and I'm covering up the hurt to seem strong. Of course he's wrong but he's taking me to an arcade and I'm not turning that down. Although I'm not really fond of video games because I suck at everyone one I play I've always wondered what it's like in an arcade. He says he's going to take me to Brewster's Arcade because it's close and owned by his aunt.

He locks the car and we make our way inside hand in hand. It's pretty dark on the inside, there are swirly neon lights built into the ceiling and the ground is covered in a dark blue carpet with rockets and planets on it. It's really dark in here despite the lights and this kind of darkness makes me uncomfortable but Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulder and makes me relax a little bit. The coldness of the air conditioning in this place is almost sickening and causes me to shiver. Instantly he removes his jacket and helps me put it on. He takes me deeper into the arcade past the people playing _Pac Man _, _Street Fighter _, _Sonic The Hedgehog_ and other games which I have never seen until this very moment.

When we reach and area in another section of the arcade where people play laser tag we are suited up, given earpieces and handed our white laser guns. Peeta & I are separated and the man that brought me to the other side of the room says " Remember, it's all optical illusions."

"Optical illusions?" I ask and hear Peeta ask through my ear-piece

But it's too late for questions because I'm pushed into the room and the door locks behind me. I try to open it but the handle has somehow disappeared.

I turn around sharply as "wind" blows my hair and cheeks back and the ground around my feet rises. When I look down it's as if I'm standing hundreds of feet up with nothing below me but razor-sharp rocks and icy looking water. I take deep breaths and remind myself it's all optical illusions while my heart reacts to this as if it demands to be let out of my chest.

"Peeta?" I ask

"Don't worry love, it's all illusions, now are you gonna forfeit and let me win this game?" He asks through the ear-piece

"Never." I say with a grin

"Where are you?" I ask

"Turn around." He says but when I do no one's there

"You turned around didn't you?" He asks with a laugh

"Of course I did."

"I wont give away my position that easily, if you want me you'll have to find me."

"How do I reach you?"

"Jump into the water."

"But I'll drown."

"Nah, I'll save you before you have the chance to."

"But it's scary."

"Trust me on this one...okay?"

"Okay." I say and jump expecting to die but instead I feel like I'm in a play where the scene changes and when I open my eyes again I'm in his arms and we're on a beach.

"Catch me." He says teasingly and then runs away.

I run after him quickly but not fast enough to catch up with him. I pick up my pace and heave onto his back. He laughs as our bodies crash to the ground and I begin kissing him. He pulls me tighter to his body and slowly passes his hands up the smooth skin of my belly and almost to my tits when a voice announces,

"This room is not meant to be used to fulfill your sexual desires." And we pull away to laugh.

The scenery then changes from the beach to a plain black room and the door swings open.

He helps me off the ground and one the outside they take back their vests and guns.

We make our way back into the section where people play the games and I spot Madge and Annie talking to two familiar looking men who are probably in their late 20's. Madge is giggling and blushing while Annie looks completely terrified.

"C'mon." Peeta says to me and pulls me in their direction

"Annie, what are you doing here?"

She bites her bottom lip anxiously, obviously the result of holding something in.

"Madge-" She starts

"Shut up Annie." Madge says with the most forced smile ever

"Mellark?" The men asks

"Thought you got rid of me huh?"

"Of course not. If we wanted to get rid of you we'd have to do so to your little friend first." One of them says and looks at me when saying the word ' friend '

"Girlfriend." Peeta corrects him

"Not for long." Madge says

"Was anyone talking to you?"

She rolls her eyes but embarrassment is written all over her face.

"As I was saying she is my **girlfriend **and you couldn't get rid of her even if you got Tony and Mark to help you."

"You wanna bet?" He asks and walks up to Peeta standing as close as possible and hovering over him like a tower

"No need to get all fighty." Annie says trying to part them and one of them punches her so hard she goes flying back.

"Annie." I say and run to her side whereas Madge just checks her voice-mails so I pull her hair.

"What was that for?" She snaps

"Your friend of many years gets punched in the eye by some man and you react by checking your voice-mails?"

"Yeah, what did you expect me to do? See if she's okay?" She asks and goes back to checking her voice-mails

My next moves surprise me, I slap the phone out of her hand, crush it with my foot and then slap her straight across her face. Peeta holds me back from hitting her again

"How dare you slap Murtle?" The men ask in unison

"Murtle?" Me, Peeta and even Annie ask with a laugh

"My parents chose my name not me!" Madge defends

"Murtle-" Peeta starts with a laugh

"Murtle deserved it." He finishes

"Maybe you do deserve what's coming to you at 3:15." they say and leave with Madge.

"What's happening at 3:15?"

"Let's get your friend to the hospital." He says and picks her up

"What's happening at 3:15?" I repeat

"It's nothing let's just get her to the hospital."

"No, why wont you tell me?"

"Katniss." He says and I hear the anger in his voice, he only becomes this short tempered when he's hiding something from me that will hurt me deeply.

"Please tell me, I care about you-"

"No you don't! Nobody does!" He shouts and his face becomes red

"Why would you say that?!"

"Let's just get your friend to the hospital and we can go our separate ways."

"But I don't want us to go our separate ways."

"Katniss just leave him alone." Annie says weakly

* * *

><p>"The damage done to Ms. Cresta's eye isn't severe, I recommend her leaving this ice-pack over her eye until the swelling goes down and taking these painkillers." The doctor says while handing her a glass of water and some painkillers<p>

"You feeling okay Annie?" I ask her and place my hand on her shoulder

"Yes, thanks for bringing me here."

"Well I had to we're friends."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe what you said about Madge."

"You mean Murtle." I correct her and we laugh

"Fin is going to be so angry about this."

"No, he's going to be absolutely furious." Finnick says and we both turn around

Before Annie can get up he makes his way over to us and pulls her into a tight hug.

"I told you she was horrible and you shouldn't hang out with her anymore." He says

"I know, you were right, I'm sorry." She says into his chest

Gale walks in the room and says, " Please remind me why you guys are friends with this girl."

"You're the one that's with her." Finnick says

"Nah bro, you know I like to hit it and quit it." Gale says

"Is An okay?"

"Yeah." Finnick answers while gently rubbing her shoulders

"Who called you guys?" I ask

"Andrew."

"Where is he?"

"He left actually."

I check the time on my phone 2:55 PM, something bad is happening to him at 3:15 I can feel it in the pit of my stomach.

I reach into Gale's pocket, grab his keys, exit the hospital and get in his car. While driving I can see Peeta's bike a few cars in front of me so I follow him until he stops outside an apartment.

"Peeta what are you doing here?" I ask while getting out of the car

"Katniss go away I don't want you to get hurt." He says without turning around

"Stop trying to protect me, I don't need protecting! I'm not a child!"

He doesn't respond.

"Tell me what's going on, please?"

"I can't, I don't even know what's happening."

"Why are you here then?"

"My parents had a fight about me again a few days ago and my dad stormed out on my mom, she was completely broken so I called him up and said some unpleasant things and now he wants to talk."

"And you're actually going to do it? What if he hurts you again Peeta-"

"I'll be fine, please go home." He says, kisses my forehead

He walks into the apartment and I follow him in. It's dark and cold, it feels lonely.

The lights flicker on and Peeta's father along with the two men from the arcade stand before us.

"What's she doing here? I said come alone." His father says

"I followed him." I say before Peeta can respond

"Excellent." One of the men says with a smile that causes me to step back.

"We were hoping you would." His father adds with a grin that makes my heart go into my toe.

"Why?" I ask timidly

"So we can kill you silly." Delly says while walking out from behind one of the men

"What?! Why?!" Peeta asks

"Your father took everything I loved away from me so i'm going to take everything you love away from you." His father says

"Plus, you wont date me why she's alive."

"He wont date you **ever**." I say

"Really? That's what you want your last words to be?" She asks while crossing her arms

"He doesn't love me anyway." I say

"Wow, Murtle told us you were stupid but I didn't expect you to be this slow." His father says

"Of course he loves you, he's just scared of getting hurt, If he didn't love you I wouldn't see you as a threat." Madge says

I look at Peeta, "Do you actually love me?"

"I-" He starts

"It's a shame that you have to die as soon as you find out." Madge cuts him off

"And we'll kill you tonight so you'll suffer more to know that your precious little girlfriend died and there was nothing you could do to save her." One of the men says to Peeta

"No, you can't kill him." I say " No you can't kill her." He says

"How about we kill them both at the same time so they can watch each other die." Madge suggests with a laugh

She thinks this a joke?

"This ex of yours is really smart son." Mr. Mellark says

"I'm not and never will be your son!" Peeta shouts angrily

"I know."

"Boys pull the trigger." Madge says

My heart is racing I know that when the trigger is fired he'll try to block the shot to keep me alive but I can't let that happen. I'd rather I die and he live.

The bullet shots are far louder than I imagined, quickly I jump in-front of Peeta and use my body as a shield to protect him from the metal fragments which rapidly fly through the air and pierce into my forearm. I hear Peeta's voice yelling ' no ' and asking them how they could do such a thing as my body collapses to the ground. Blood spills out of me like tears from the eyes of a broken-hearted person and I barely see Peeta's face before I feel like every drop of life is sucked out of my body.

**A/N- The aim is 150 reviews! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing you are all amazing, goodnight! :) **


	23. Goodbye

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. ****  
><strong>

**Wednesday Morning **

**Peeta's POV **

Death has always been something I've dreaded not the death of myself but the death of someone I can't live without. My relationship with her isn't what I expected it to be, I thought we'd quickly end because of my player ways but when we got together the idea of cheating seemed like something foreign and absurd to me. When Katniss' body crashed to the ground my father admitted that he never planned on killing me, only her so that I'd be like an empty shell of the boy I used to be until I finally got over her death and moved on with my life, they left me alone in the room to sob and scream. I wish I had saved her from the shot but she held me back in a I kind of way that even though I'm stronger than her I couldn't get out from behind her.

"We suspect that the pain was so intense it caused Ms. Everdeen's body to go into complete shock, she also lost a lot of blood and if it were not for this generous young man giving her 2 liters of his own she would have died."

I feel the Everdeen's eyes on me as I rub my thumb against the back of Katniss' hand.

"Abasi, thank you for giving the blood to our daughter." Mr. Everdeen says

"My name is Andrew sir." I say while looking up

"Oh, sorry Abel."

"Andrew." Mrs. Everdeen and I correct him

"Andrew." He says

"So when will she wake up?"

"It's hard to tell, her body didn't know how to react to such sudden and intense pain especially to the loss of so much blood so she blacked out and there's no telling when she will awake. We have done everything we can to try to revive her, all that's left to do now is wait."

"Thanks so much Dr. Osborne." They say in unison

"You're welcome." He says with a smile

"How's Prim?" Dr. Osborne asks

"She fine, been growing a lot lately." Mrs. Everdeen says with a smile

"As expected." Dr. Osborne says with a smile and writes something on a clipboard

"She's down the hall if you want to see her." Mrs. Everdeen says

"Will do." He says

"How's the business going John?" He asks Mr. Everdeen

"Extremely well, I'm so proud of my artists." He answers

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asks me and I peel my eyes away from Katniss.

"Huh? Yeah, she is." I answer

"Do you love her?" He asks

Love, no. It seems like I've come to forgotten what love is over the years while having sex tantrums and breaking the hearts of girls whose names I can't even remember. What is love? And if I can't even love myself how will I love her? Everyone seems to think I do love her, but do I? I do know that I would go out of my way just to make sure she's safe and happy and that if she wanted us to break up I would let her because all I really want is for her to be happy and that my feelings for her unlike the weather will not change. At this point I think saying no would get me raised eyebrow looks from everyone in the room so I just say, "Yes."

"I bet she loves you too." He says with a smile

"Well I have to check on someone down the hall I'll be back in an hour." He says and leaves the room.

When Katniss does open her eyes I have to say it's over between us or maybe I should just go. She can't be with me, my world is too dangerous for her, yes I was living in a sad, lonely life of darkness and she came along and became my light but this isn't about me, it's about her well being and I don't want the horrible life I live to consume her until the Katniss everyone knows and loves is just a distant memory.

I kiss her forehead and gently squeeze her hands in mine, "I'm really going to miss you." I say and then sigh

"Do you want us to give you some time alone with her Angelo?" Mr. Everdeen asks

"Andrew." I correct him

"Katniss is the one with you not me." He says and Mrs. Everdeen gently hits him with her purse

"Yes, I'd like some time alone with her."

"We'll give you 10 minutes." Mrs. Everdeen says and they leave

"I remember the day we first met..." I start knowing she cant hear me

"The 12th of January 2001, we were like 5 years old and your hair was in two ponytails and it made you so upset."

"You were going on and on about how you couldn't believe your mother would do that to you because you thought you looked stupid but I thought you looked pretty."

"Not that you don't always look beautiful." I say with a smile and brush some loose strands of hair away from her forehead.

"So anyway I told you that you looked pretty as always and smiled when the pink rushed to your cheeks, from that day on we were like best friends and then we entered high school and started hanging out with different people and somewhere along the line grew to hate each-other."

"I made a lot of mistakes in the past, I regret them so much and had I made different choices we could be together now but the thing is my mistakes have changed me and now we're too **different**." I say and hold her small hands in mine.

"Just don't give up on me alright? If I try to push you away try harder to get me to talk to you."

I gently press my lips against hers and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

The only sound that can be heard is the beeping of the heart monitor and my breathing through the oxygen mask. When the bullet went through my arm and my body collided with the cold tiles on the ground and I felt myself being pulled into the afterlife the regret of not giving Peeta one last kiss or at least looking at him filled my body. At the same time I wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality but by the noises I hear around me and the burn In my arm which is so intense it's almost all I can think about I know it was definitely not a dream.

"Where's Andrew?" The question escapes my lips before my eyes have the chance to open.

"He went home." My father answers and my eyes flutter open.

"So he's alright?"

"Yes."

Wait, Peeta left before making sure I'm okay? That doesn't make sense. He must be joking...of course he's not the look in his eyes means he's serious.

"That's good to hear." I say but I'm sure the tone of my voice gives away how disappointed I am that he's not here.

"You can see him tomorrow sweetie." Mom says trying to make me happier.

"Yeah I guess, does he even care that I got shot?" I ask.

Maybe I've been too blinded by my feelings for him to notice that he's been lying the entire time and doesn't have feelings for me or maybe he's just gotten tired of me. I know Peeta and I know he wouldn't leave without seeing my eyes open for clarification that I am truly alive.

"He cares a lot honey, he gave blood so that you'd live." Dad says

"Really?" I ask

"Yes." He says with a smile, answers his phone and then walks over to the hospital window.

"Then why did he go?"

Mom shrugs, "Maybe he had a family emergency."

I check my phone and I see no messages from him. He was definitely here though because my skin is hot in tingly, that's a feeling that I get anytime we touch and it lasts for a few minutes longer after he stops. I just want him to hold me and distract me from this pain, make me feel like everything is definitely going to be okay.

"He would have said something."

"Maybe he had something important to take care of. Not that you're not important, like you're probably very important to him but the thing he had to do is more important than you, but don't feel bad, remember the important thing is-"

Her phone rings, "Thank God." She says and answers it, "Yes Jake, I did send the flowers." She says into her phone

That's another thing mom's bad at, relationship advice.

**Peeta **

**Is everything okay? **

**Yeah. **

**Thanks for giving blood for me **

**You're welcome. **

**Are you sure everything is okay? **

**Everything is fine. **

This is something I've always been scared of if Peta & I dated...him getting tired of me, I didn't try hard enough to give him a reason to stay, maybe I'm too stressful or care too much or maybe he's realized that I'm not really what he wants. Tears slide down my cheeks before I even have the chance to decide whether I'm going to keep them in or not and I bury my face in my hands while my parents rub my back and try to get me to say what's wrong.

**A/N- The aim is 185 reviews! This chapter was just used to show what happened after the bullet wound and where their relationship stands at the moment. Sorry I took so long to update but I always write better on Sundays and I waited till last minute to do my project oops (/.\) . Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and most importantly the reads! Happy Mother's Day! :) Oh and Counting Stars I haven't forgot you it's just very hard to write another chapter because of what's going on in the story now if you have any ideas you are free to put it in the reviews or message it to me. **


	24. Adored

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. ****  
><strong>

**Thursday**

**12:01 PM**

"Peeta!" I shout

"Peeta!" I shout again but he continues walking.

I run behind him and then heave myself onto his back, a smile creeps onto his lips and a laugh escapes his mouth as our bodies crash to the lush, green, freshly cut grass below the maple tree. For a minute I think that everything is fine and it was all in my head until his eyebrows crinkle and he sighs.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Katniss I think we should-"

" ." I say while shaking my head and backing away

"Katniss, we're not- my life is too-"

"No it's not."

"Katniss."

"Peeta."

"I'm doing this because I really like you and can't bare to see you get hurt again."

"You really like me so you're breaking up with me? That's a horrible reason."

"I really don't want to do this." He says while walking towards me

"But you mean too much to me." He says, presses his lips against mine and leaves.

I take a deep breath and plaster the fakest smile ever on my lips to suppress the tears.

"Hey Katniss!" Madge calls out as I make my way down the hall, feeling lonely without Peeta beside me.

"What?" I ask turning on my heel

"I'm sorry, can we be friends again?"

"Now isn't a good time Madge." I say in frustration while waving her off

"Anytime is the right time." She says hopefully

"Madge you called me a slut, exposed the Ryan thing, poisoned me and teamed up with my boyfriend's horrible step-father to kill me."

"You're alive now." She says and gives an uneasy laugh

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Yeah, thanks to my ex-boyfriend." I say and It causes me to feel like I've been shot all over again but this time in my heart.

"Ex-boyfriend? That may have been my fault." She says while playing with her fingers

"Excuse me?!"

"I only intended for him to act colder or cheat on you not break-up with you."

"You know...you're not making this any better for yourself." I say and am about to walk away when she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Please forgive me, you know that I have problems."

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything Murtle." I say and give a small laugh

"Yeah, very funny." She says

"Fine, I forgive you."

But only because the bible says to forgive.

"But I'm not going to be your friend again, in-fact I don't want anything to do with you."

She gives me such as angry glare that I'm surprised she hasn't pulled out a pocket knife or something to stab me yet.

"Well I have to go now." I say while backing away

"Yeah, you do that." She snaps.

* * *

><p><strong>2:55 PM<strong>

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." I remind myself as I walk into the house.

"Dad?" I ask while adjusting my side bag on my shoulder and making my way downstairs to his man cave which I find completely empty, honestly I'm surprised a tumbleweed hasn't rolled across the floor yet.

"Prim? Mom?" I ask while texting dad and walking back upstairs.

**Dad **

**Are you at the studio? **

**Yes, Is everything okay?**

**Everything's fine, bring me 2 tubs of _Ben & Jerry's_ when you're coming back? **

**What did he do? **

Should I tell dad over the phone? Nah.

**Nothing. I just feel like eating some ice-cream. **

**I'm not stupid. **

***pretends not to see* **

**Very funny. We'll talk when I get home. **

It's 3:00 PM, dad wont be home for another 9 hours.

"Is anyone home?" I call as I walk into the living room.

"I'm doing the laundry dear!" Mom calls out and I make my way to the laundry room.

I open the door and walk into the floral scented room, mom has her hair in a bun and is wearing some blue shorts and a vest. She's obviously just been back from work because she till has on her make up and jewelry.

"What is it?" She asks while sorting out the clothes into piles and loading the washing machine. I take a deep breath and tap my foot anxiously.

"Well today-" I start while taking a deep breath as the pain in my heart spreads throughout my body and causes me to burst into tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"A-andrew b-broke up with-with-"

"Oh sweetie." She says and hugs me.

She brings me over to the large, lime-green bean bags below the shelves containing laundry detergent and so on and hugs me again.

"Your father and I were scared this would happen."

"And to make i-it worse he kissed me and then left me there feeling like a piece of me died."

"That reminds me of someone I was with when I was younger." She says

"His name was Jake Mellark and I was crazy about him." She says while pulling me tighter into her chest.

"But he was so possessive and abusive, and for years I tried to convince myself that I wasn't hurting or falling apart more and more each day but the truth is I wasn't happy at all I felt so trapped. And despite how broken I felt when he punched me in the nose and left me in the middle of nowhere , I'm stronger now and being in a relationship with him taught me many things one of them being if a boy hits you once no matter how many times he apologizes just walk out of the relationship. It's funny how even though he treated me like shit I felt empty without him and for a long time after I was so depressed and felt like I was undeserving of love but many years later I met your dad, and I know he'll never hurt me or try to control me. I'm just saying it may hurt a lot now but you'll find someone better or who knows maybe he'll change his mind, but you're an amazing girl and you deserve a boy who is willing to give you the world and I'm not just saying this because I'm you mom." She coos while rubbing my back.

"M-maybe." I say with a bit of hope in my heart that he'll call me tonight and tell me things aren't really over between us.

* * *

><p><strong>10:45 PM<strong>

"I don't want to hear another word out of you!" I hear Prim shout on the other side of the door.

I'm in my room eating away my feelings, I've gone through 5 150ml tubs of ice-cream which may not be healthy but I don't care. There's nothing on TV right now that doesn't make me want to cry and I can actually feel the redness of my eyes and my nose is burning as a result of its soreness. Someone knocks on my door, it sounds impatient and loud.

"Yes?" I ask trying to sound like I'm fine but my voice trembles.

"Katniss it's me." Peeta says sadly

"And Prim." Prims shouts cheerfully

"And me! I brought cookies!" Mom says

"Welcome to the land of heart-ache and misery, population one." I say and sink under my blankets

"Population two." Peeta corrects me and gets into bed with me.

"Leave me alone." I say and scoot away from him but he moves closer towards me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Well it's been nice, I'll leave the cookies over here." Mom says and leaves

"If you two don't sort this out by the time I get back we're gonna have some problems." Prim says and follows mom out, closing the door behind her.

"Never." Peeta says and kisses my cheek.

"You understand why I did it, don't you?"

"Yes, but it still hurts."

"You think it isn't hurting me too?" He asks

"Well you seem fine." I say, wiggle out of his grasp and turn around to face him and that's when I notice his swollen face and red eyes.

"Do I look fine?"

"No." I say sadly

"Why were you crying?" I ask

"Because losing you is like my worst nightmare Katniss, I thought I could get over you but I can't."

"Same here." I agree

"So what are we gonna do?" He asks

"What do you want to do?" I ask

"What do you want to do?" He presses.

"I want you to let me love you until there's no more of you to love and even when that happens I'll still love you even more. I know you're broken, I am too, and I promise I'll help you put the pieces back together. Just don't push me away, I know your life is dangerous but I'm willing to be apart of it if it means I get to be with you." I say

"And I want you to let me love you until you can't take it anymore, I want to hold you in my arms whenever your feeling down and make you feel okay again, I want cuddle with you on rainy days and cold nights and sing songs to you and take you on adventures and introduce you to the wilder side of life, most of all I want to make you feel adored." He says

"Then do it." I say and he smiles before crashing his lips onto mine. This time when we kiss I'm on top of him slowly grinding into him as the kiss deepens and our hearts race. He passes his hands through my hair and pulls my face down closer to his as he thrusts into me upwards. The door opens but we don't stop, instead the kiss intensifies and a heat spreads like a wildfire from between my legs to throughout my body.

"Excellent, my plan worked." I hear Prim say

"You can thank me later, oh and I left a condom under you pillow but you can save those for another night." She says and leaves

I give a little laugh and begin gently sucking on his neck.

**A/N- No, they didn't have sex. The aim is 185 reviews! Soon I wont be updating for a while because exams are starting on the 1st of June. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and most importantly the reads! Happy Friday! Oh and Counting Stars I haven't forgot you it's just very hard to write another chapter because of what's going on in the story now if you have any ideas you are free to put it in the reviews or message it to me. **


	25. Meeting Jojo & Receiving Shocking News

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. People I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I had exams until June 20th and then I wanted to update my other fanfic before I updated this one but that would take too long. So here ya go! :) **

**NB: Whenever she talks to her self it will be in italics.  
><strong>

**Friday ( 31st January ) **

**7:00 AM **

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I exclaim

Madge has mom strapped down onto the bed, with her mouth duct tapped and is hanging over her with an axe in her hand with an evil grin on her face.

"A lot of things." She replies with a little chuckle

"Now I'm going to ask you one last time..." She starts

"Will you be my friend again?" She asks holding the axe firmly over mom's neck

"Of course not!"

"Well I guess you'll have to say goodbye to your mommy." She says

"You know I thought you'd be smarter than this, but it's not like you don't deserve to have your mother taken away from you."

"I don't."

"Yes you do. You stole my boyfriend and then refused to die, if you promise to be my friend again we can put this behind us."

Okay. So she poisoned me and shot me and I decided that was a result of anger but now she's trying to kill my mother? There is something deeply wrong with Madge. Wait, the axe isn't real, it's completely fake. We just use it to scare away burglars and Madge knows that.

"Kill her then." I say while crossing my arms as a smile plays on my lips.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, chop her head off."

"Scared of something Madge?"

"No, no I just-"

"You just know it's a fake axe?" I ask and mom laughs in remembrance that the axe isn't real.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to run before I call the cops on you." I say seriously

"One."

"I'm not scared of you." She says

"Two."

"Three." I say and she runs out of the house.

I shake my head and untie my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>11:57 AM <strong>

"Are you sure this cousin of yours is still alive?" I ask while dodging the ripped pieces of cloth hanging from the ceiling."

"Yup, lovely place isn't it?" He asks

"Sure." I say while examining the room.

Every few seconds we have to jump because of the rats which resemble puppies that run across the floor, the ceiling is leaking, there's a scent of rotting corpses in the air, it's dark and there are holes in the floorboards. As we go deeper and deeper into the house the idea of making a run for it becomes more intriguing but I don't do it. He brings me to a door which leads to what assume is the basement and he kicks the door open.

**I don't need your condescending  
>Words about me looking lonely<br>I don't need your arms to hold me  
>Cause misery is waiting on me<strong>

**I am not alone**  
><strong>Not beaten down just yet<strong>  
><strong>I am not afraid<strong>  
><strong>Of the voices in my head<strong>  
><strong>Down the darkest road<strong>  
><strong>Something follows me<strong>  
><strong>I am not alone<strong>  
><strong>Cause misery loves my company<strong>  
><strong>Misery loves my company<strong>

Loud music pierces my ears as we walk down the creaky steps.

"JoJo!" He yells as we step down from the last step.

"Peeta!" She squeals, runs and heaves herself on him, they do a spin hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

"It's been too long!" She says and goes back to what she was doing i.e throwing chopping knives at pictures of people that I'm sure attend or attended our school and some people I've never seen before.

Her hair is jet black with orange streaks and she has light brown eyes, she's taller than me but shorter than Peeta and really skinny. She's wearing some black distressed shorts and a lace bra.

"Yes, I'm afraid it has been!" He replies

**I don't need your condescending  
>Words about me looking lonely<br>I don't need your arms to hold me  
>Cause misery is waiting on me<strong>

I close my eyes tightly as the intense music continues to pierce through my ears.

"That your new girlfriend?"

He nods and wraps an arm around my shoulder before saying, "Her name is Katniss."

She examines me and then screws up her face, "You could do way better!" And instead of defending me he just laughs and shakes his head as I shoot her a nasty glare.

"Haha, I like this one!" She says and continues throwing the knives.

"So what do you want Mellark?"

"I need you to get rid of someone for me!"

"Who?"

"Madge Undersee!"

"Gale's Ex?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know Gale? He doesn't know you!" I say

"Oh sweetie, we weren't talking to you!" She says and I try to laugh off the embarrassment.

"Yes her!" Peeta says

"It's about time! If I were you I would have gotten rid of her the same day as the shooting!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Duh! Under one condition though!"

"What?"

"I want Gale!"

"No way! I don't want my friend with you!" I say

She stops throwing knives, walks over to a pile of pictures on the floor and sticks one of me to the wall and continues throwing the knives again.

"What is that?!" I ask Peeta

"She puts the faces of people she's gotten rid of or wants to get rid of on it." Peeta says with a smile and I'm pretty sure my skin is 10 times paler than it were before at this point.

"Oh." I say with a shaky voice.

"Katniss and I were going to head down to the beach! You wanna come?" He offers

And I slowly lift my head up to watch him as my face turns into a scowl.

"Love you too babe!" He says and kisses my forehead but my face remains the same.

"I'm not really sure if could take on being somewhere with her any longer!" She says while pointing the knife at me.

"The feeling is mutual!" I answer

"Again sweetheart, I wasn't talking to you!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon JoJo, it'll be fun!"

"No. This what I'm doing right now is fun!"

"So it's settled you're coming with us!" He says, then walks over to her stereo, turns off the music slaps the knife out of her hand and flings her over his shoulder like he would often do with me.

"Katniss, would you be a dear and get the door." She says

I quickly walk ahead of them while mumbling things under my breath and open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>1:55 PM<strong>

Peeta and Johanna are running around the beach like dogs who have been let off their leashes for the first time in years while I'm sitting in my truck with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

I don't like this Johanna chick. I don't care if she's his cousin. I've spent most of the time here imagining what would happen if she got hit by a bus. Are cousins supposed to be all over each-other like that? I swear if she kisses him on the cheek one more time I will get out of this truck and kill her.

_She left her knife at home right? _

I know that she's only flirting with him this much to get to me and it's working like a charm. Why does she want to piss me off though?

**Backseat serenade  
>Dizzy hurricane<br>Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
>You're salty like a summer day<br>Kiss the sweat away  
>To your radio<strong>

I turn up the volume on the radio, hop into the back seat and lay down with my eyes closed.

**Backseat serenade  
>Little hand grenade<br>Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
>You're salty like a summer day<br>Kiss the pain away  
>To your radio<strong>

I'd go out there and enjoy the beach with them but Johanna will just do all she can to get Peeta's attention focused on her rather than me, his girlfriend, the person he was supposed to spend the day here with. Although I should be at school rather than here. I hope the school doesn't decide to call my parents and talk to them about how much their daughter has been skipping classes with a certain 6 ft 1 blonde who has a record of showing up to school whenever he wants because I know my father wouldn't be happy about that at all.

_Does he even remember he brought me here? They've been running around the beach like that for hours. No I'm not jealous. _

I tense up a little and my breath hitches when I feel his body on top of me and his warm breath against my lips. Before I have the chance to ask him what he's doing her presses his soft lips against mine and grazes his tongue over my bottom lip as one of his hands slowly finds it's way to the nape of my neck while the other faintly moves against my skin. Heat spreads through my body at his touch.

A very cold breeze blows and I can hear the crashing of the waves on the shore but I'm more interested in the way Peeta's lips are moving against mine. I slowly open my mouth and he slips his tongue in it, and gently brushes it against mine. He leisurely traces his hand up my back where he pulls me closer to him, he presses the bulge in his pants harder and harder against my core as the kiss deepens and I can't help but gasp. I feel him smile against my lips. He bites and sucks on them whilst I thread my hands through his hair. The kiss is feverish and filled with passion.

He pulls his lips away from mine and looks down at me with a smile on his face.

"Why are you being so anti-social?" He asks and moves his eyes from mine to my lips and then back to my eyes again.

"I uh.." I begin, he bites his bottom lip and trains his eyes down to my lips again.

He takes one of my hands in his and gently presses his lips to my knuckles before making his way up my arm, he stops at my shoulder for a bit before moving to my collar bone. His lips find there way to my neck and he begins peppering light kisses on it, a shiver runs through my body and I let out a gasp again when he starts sucking and biting on my neck.

"You-you seemed to be having a blast without me." I say through hitched breaths. He pays no attention to my words and ghosts his hands up and down my arms. I bite on my bottom lip to avoid letting the moans that want to escape my lips have their way. Finally he pulls his lips away from my neck and looks down at me.

"That's not true, I wish you'd leave your truck and come have fun with us." He says before pressing his lips lightly against my forehead.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing Kat, now get out of the truck."

"Or we could stay here and continue what we're doing." I suggest with a smile.

"I don't think so Kat, because this would end in all our clothes on the floor and us breathing heavily."

"Would that be so bad?"

_OMG, I did not just say that. _

"No. Not at all but we're in public." He says and kisses my nose.

I sigh and he helps me out of the truck. Johanna rolls her eyes when she sees him returning with me.

"You know you're going to have to get used to her, she is my girlfriend." Peeta says while wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest.

"As long as she isn't like Undersee I guess we can get along." Johanna says while looking at me up and down.

"I guess I can try not to punch her."

"Aww, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" He says and we roll our eyes.

We spent the rest of the day running around the beach like idiots and rolling in the sand. My father has called me 20 times since I left school and I have a feeling that if I pick up he will shout at me so I simply put my phone on silent and shove it in my back pocket. I'm sitting between Peeta's legs, his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and his head in on my shoulder, every once in a while he plants a kiss on my shoulder and I smile.

"Well, I'm going to leave now." Johanna says as she stands up and dusts off her shorts.

"Want me to drop you home?" He asks

"No, I'll be fine." She says with a smile.

"You know if you want, you can come live with us Jojo."

"Nah..." She started whilst looking down at her hands.

"I don't like being tamed." She finished.

"Jojo." He pleaded but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine Mellark." She said and began walking away.

"Oh and Peeta." She said as she turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly.

"You might want to hold on to that one, she's a keeper." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"There's no way I'm letting her go." Peeta said.

"Love you." He said

"Love you too cuz." She says and continues walking away.

"Don't get jealous." He says as he nibbles on my ear.

"I'm no where near that." I say confidently.

"Whatever floats your boat Kat." He says

"I don't like her."

"She can be a bit mean but she really nice once you get to know her."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

He laughs.

"Where are her parents?"

"They went out to dinner sometime last year for their anniversary and didn't return. Four days after they went missing their bodies and car were found over the side of a cliff. She hasn't left that house since."

"Oh, so is that why she's a bit...you know..."

"She isn't crazy Katniss." He said and chuckled into my shoulder.

"Whatever floats your boat Peeta."

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM<strong>

Peeta and I are in his room doing Karaoke.

_Oh baby, baby [ Peeta Sings ]_**  
><strong>

**_Oh baby, baby _[ I sing ]**

_Ah, yeah, yeah [ Peeta sings ]_

**_Oh baby, baby _[ I sing ]**

_How was I supposed to know [ Peeta sings ]_

**_Oh pretty baby [ I sing ] _  
><strong>

_I shouldn't have let you go [ Peeta sings ]_**  
><strong>

**_I must confess, that my loneliness [ I sing ] _  
><strong>

_Is killing me now [ Peeta sings ]_**  
><strong>

**_Don't you know I still believe [ I sing ] _  
><strong>

_That you will be here [ Peeta sings ]_**  
><strong>

**_And give me a sign [ I sing ] _  
><strong>

_Hit me baby one more time [ Peeta sings ] _

When we're finished we dramatically drop our mikes and he asks me, " Why aren't we famous?"

"Because our voices suck." I say with a laugh.

"Oh, right." He says before flinging me over his shoulder and then throwing me on the bed.

When were on his bed he tickles me and then showers me in kisses.

"S-stop." I beg through laughter.

"Nah, I'm good." He says and continues what he's doing.

"Fine." He says finally and stops, he then lays down, pulls me into his chest and kisses my nose.

"Who was calling you earlier?" He asks.

"Dad."

"Don't you want to see what he wants? I'm sure it's important if he's taking time off his busy schedule to call."

"Let me check." I say and pull my phone out of my back pocket.

I dial his number and sit up as it rings.

"Hey, dad." I say into the phone and Peeta begins sucking my neck again, I don't know how I'm meant to explain the love bites he gave me on the beach to my parents.

"Peeta stop." I say and let out a giggle, unfortunately for me dad picks up the phone as soon as I say that.

"Katniss, what are you and Philbert doing?" He asks in a concerned tone.

"**Peeta** and I aren't doing anything you should worry about, why do I have so many missed calls from you?"

His words shock me so much that I freeze.

"W-what?" I ask

"Your mother is in the hospital, she was stabbed, get here as soon as you can." He repeats but the words still don't fully register in my brain and my phone slips out of my hand.

**A/N - The aim is 225 reviews! I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HIT 225 REVIEWS AND THAT IS FINAL. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and most importantly the reads! Happy Sunday! Counting stars I have the plot down but I don't know how to put it together :( anyone willing to help? Again sorry I haven't updated in a while I had exams but they finished Friday 20th June and I am finally freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (/^_^)/ \(^_^\) (/^_^)/ \(^_^\) \(^_^)/**

**Oh and the lyrics for Backseat Serenade are property of All Time Low, Baby One More time are property of Britteny Spears and the lyrics for Misery Loves My Company are property of 3 Days Grace. I just had to put some ATL lyrics in there I am like so obsessed with them right now x) **


	26. Shocking News Part 2

**A/N- Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Friday ( 31st January ) **

**10:30 PM **

"Katniss Sweetie don't cry, I'm fine." Mom says weakly while wiping away my tears and offering me a smile but it's easy to see how much pain she's in.

Peeta is gently rubbing small circles on my back with his hand whereas dad is sat on a chair near mom's bed comforting Prim.

"This is my fault." I say as more tears pour out of my eyes.

"No, don't blame yourself, sweetie."

"She's my ex best-friend, so It's basically my fault." I say while shaking my head.

"Listen to me." She says and takes my hands in her cold ones. I look into her eyes blue eyes.

"It's not your fault, you didn't tell her to do this. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

"Okay." I say with a nod although I'm still not convinced. Had I just stayed away from Peeta none of this would've happened.

"Now, I'm going to be in here for a little while-"

"You're not coming home?!"

"Shhh, they just want to keep me until the wound heals up, I'll be fine." She says and cups my face in her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She says and kisses my forehead.

"Now I need you to take your sister home, your father will be home shortly." She says

I nod and sigh.

"Prim, we have to go." I say quietly, so quiet that I'm surprised she heard me.

She nods, probably too broken to argue and stands up.

"When I get home I don't expect to see Peter there."

"Peeta." We all correct him.

"Whatever." He says and waves us off.

"Bye mom." I say and give her a tight hug, Prim does the same and we leave.

* * *

><p><strong>11:15 PM<strong>

I tuck Prim in and tell her a story until she falls asleep even though she insisted that I didn't have to. I just needed something to take my mind off everything. I could've lost my mom tonight, all because of Madge. Johanna had better hurry up and do whatever she has planned or I'll have to deal with Madge on my own.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says for the millionth time as we make our way to my bedroom.

"It's fine." I say

"No, it's not. What if your mother had died?"

I sigh.

"The point is that she's alive and in the process of healing." I say while ting my hair up into a pony tail.

"Why can't Madge just go away?" He asks in a defeated tone and throws himself onto my bed.

"Take of your shoes." I warn him while searching through my nightie drawer, I decide on wearing my purple, silk cami and short pajamas.

"I've already seen you in your underwear Kat, there's no need for you to go in there." Peeta says I enter the bathroom.

"Shut up." I say with a little laugh as I quickly slip on my nightie.

I walk back into my bedroom and Peeta whistles as I get on the bed.

"I give him a playful punch before resting my head on his chest. He wraps both of his arms around me and kisses the crown of my head.

"I can't believe she actually hurt my mother." I say as tears start to form in my eyes.

Peeta gently rubs one of his hands against my arm.

"I guess she's a bit insane."

"A bit?"

"I'll rephrase that, I guess she's insane."

"You got that right."

"Mom is probably in so much pain right now, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Ever since I saw her on that hospital bed there's been a weight on my chest, a weight that makes me feel tired, depressed. I want the weight to go away but I don't think that's in my control.

"She''ll be fine, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry."

"Well try not to, just tell yourself she'll be fine."

"What if she wont?"

"Don't focus on what ifs they'll only make things worse, that's their main purpose."

"How do you know she'll be okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

To his question I found no reason as to why she wouldn't be so I just hugged him tighter and hoped that his words were true.

I lazily traced circles on his chest with my index finger hoping that it was going to put me to sleep somehow but it didn't.

"Peeta, are you awake?"

"Nah, why?"

"I'll bite you." I warned him

"Please." He said and I laughed.

"I'm so tired, but I can't sleep."

That's all I need right now, sleep.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"So that I'll have nightmares? No thanks."

"Well then, I think someone is just jealous of my talent."

"What talent?"

"Jealousy will get you nowhere babe."

I shake my head and let out a laugh.

"Since you don't want me to sing you a song, do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"No, I'm too old for that."

"Please, you can never be too old for a bedtime story."

"Well I am."

"Fine. Since you don't want my lullaby or bedtime story you'll just have to stare at my chest until you fall asleep."

"Yay, this has always been my life's dream." I say sarcastically

"You know if you want me to leave all you have to do is say so."

"You know I'm only joking." I say and a yawn escapes my lips.

"There we go, you'll be asleep in no time." He says

"Mhmm." I say as my eyes begin to close.

"I'll have to leave once you fall asleep."

"No, stay." I mumble.

"I would but I don't wish to have your dad kill me."

"Fine, just make sure i'm out cold when you leave." I say quietly.

"Will do."

"I love you." He whispers

"I love you too." I whisper back before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N- Sorry it's a short chapter but I don't feel like I need to add more to it. Oh & I would've updated sooner but I have two stories and one fanfic on Wattpad that needed updating so I was focusing on them, plus I have lessons from 8 am to 3 pm everyday until the 25th :'( Just when I thought I was free. :( **

**~ Mya x **


	27. Visiting Mom

**Disclaimer – I don't own THG or ANY of the characters. **

**Saturday ( 1st February ) **

Peeta fell asleep rather than going home as a result of how tired he was, and I told him it wasn't a problem because dad always leaves for work really early in the morning. Unfortunately, today is not one of those days. So, Peeta is hiding in my closet while I try to get rid of my dad.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" He offers.

"For the billionth time, I'm not hungry." I say.

"It's bacon and eggs." He says in a sing-song voice and I throw one of my pillows at him.

"No need to get violent." He warns me jokingly.

"Dad please leave." I beg.

"Fine, I'm going."

"Do you want any breakfast Peeta?" He asks and my eyes widen.

"I'm fine sir." Peeta says shakily.

"Alright, well you can come out of the closet now." He says with a chuckle.

"Come out of the closet now, good one John." He says to himself with a laugh before making his way downstairs and I shake my head.

"How do I look?" Peeta asks as he pushes my closet doors open.

"Oh my god." I say and burst into laughter as I get a good look at him.

He's wearing a pink tube dress and some black heels.

"I know, I know, I look fabulous." He says and struts around my room.

"Be careful." I say and continue laughing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He brushes me off right before he falls down.

"Peeta, you alright?" I ask and make my way over to him, he mumbles something into the ground which I don' hear because it's muffled by the ground.

"What did you say?" I ask and kneel down next to him.

"I said, if you get over here you'll have to kiss me." He says with a smirk and pulls me on top of him so that I'm straddling his lap.

"No, let's go downstairs for breakfast."

"You have to give me a kiss first." He says and crosses his arms.

"Fine." I say and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I want a proper kiss."

"You'll get a proper kiss after breakfast, alright?"

"Alright." He sighs and I smile before getting off him.

"Don't you want to change?" I ask before he has the chance to open the door.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asks.

"Nohing, you look great." I say with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, I thought we could all go visit your mother after we eat."<p>

Since the incident I've been trying to keep mom off my mind because any time I think about her it just makes me want to cry. But I just can't stop worrying, I know that I should be happy that she's alive but the fact that Madge was wicked enough to hire someone to stab her and could do it again, breaks my heart.

I would report Madge, but I'm not sure if I should call the police or a mental hospital.

"Yeah, sure." Prim and I say in unison whereas Peeta eats as if he hasn't been fed in years.

"You're welcome to tag along." He says to Peeta.

"I'd love to." He says with a mouth full of food.

"Chew first, talk later." I warn him.

"I'm sorry, this is just so delicious." He says and dad smiles.

"What a nice young man." Dad says as he put his plae in the sink.

"I know right." I say and kiss Peeta's temple.

"I think the way dad is thinking of Peeta right now and the way you're thinking of him are two different things." Prim points out.

"You're probably right." Dad says.

"Now, let's go to he hospital." He says and we all stand up.

"Um, son, are you going to the hospital dressed like that?" He asks Peeta.

"I'm loving his look actually." Prim states and we laugh.

"See, Prim appreciates my look." He says before heading upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>"So, you're alright mom?" I ask and she nods and gives me a cheery smile.<p>

"Good, I was so worried about you." I say and hug her gently so that I don't press against the wound.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She says when we pull ou of the hug and kisses my forehead.

I give her one last smile before making my way over to Peeta. Already satisfied with the conversation she had with mom earlier, Prim is sitting in the corner of the room watching a family of birds in a tree outside the hospital window.

Mom and dad begin kissing and I screw up my face before turning back to look at Peeta.

"Please, throw bleach in my eyes." I beg and he laughs.

"If I remember correctly, you owe me a kiss." He says and wraps his arms around my hips. I rest my arms on his shoulder as press my lips against his. The kiss starts off with us pecking each-others lips slowly and quickly evolves into a much deeper one which has me clutching to his back. He has to pull his lips away from mine and remind me we're not alone.

"I doubt they're looking at us." I whisper and he points behind me.

When I look back they're all staring at us. Dad looks shocked, mom looks like she's trying to hold back a laugh, and Prim is giggling.

"Sorry." I say and bite my lip as my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

They all laugh and I turn around and bury my head in the crook of Peeta's neck.

"Hello Everdeen's, lovely day isn't it?" A familiar voice asks and they stop laughing.

I turn around, and there she stands, with the brightest smile on her face.

"Madge." I say barely above whisper.

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reads, favourites and comments! I would have updated earlier but I have been very busy. Anywho, you're all amazing and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Also, I'm sorry if there are any missing letters in the words,the spell check isn't working, the keypad is acting weird and I can't read over everything because it will make me cry due to all the writing I've been doing for my other story lately, but I will tonight or tomorrow and then I'll replace the chapter. **

**I wish there was a way to tell you guys when I'm updating though. **

**Have a lovely night! :) **

**~ Mya :) **


	28. Suicide

**A/N- Disclaimer, I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Sorry about how long I took to update I've been really busy. **

**P.S - To all the people who read counting stars, I've updated.**

**Wednesday**

**7:00 PM **

When Madge decided to give my mother a little visit on Saturday we all had our gaurds up, but she simply gave my mother a hug, some flowers and left. Of course we burnt the flowers straight after but Peeta was furious that she wouldn't leave us alone and decided to call Johanna. Johanna then showed up at the hospital and offered to give Madge a ride home, I haven't seen here since. All I know is that Madge isn't dead and I think that the only reason my thoughts are wandering to her is because I'm really bored.

_*Music plays*_

_Daddy doesn't think that you'll be good enough for me  
>Mama says be careful 'cause he'll break your heart in three<br>They don't walk in my shoes  
>They ain't being kissed by you<em>

"Peeta?" I answer my phone.

"No, Romero." He says and I narrow my eyes.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Why weren't you at school today?"

"My friends and I may have ditched school to get drunk at a bar."

"You did what?!"

"Calm down, the stupid bar tender refused to give us more than 3 shots each."

"Peeta." I sigh.

"Kat, this is nothing compared to what I usually do."

"You could've at least called or texted me, I was worried."

"I'm sorry, I've just been a little stressed lately."

"About?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Peeta." I whine.

"It's nothing. I promise I'll tell you the next time I skip school."

"Okay." I mumble.

"Don't be like that."

"Whatever."

"I missed you today." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I missed you too."

"Do you want me to come over?" He asks.

"Yes but I doubt my dad will allow it."

"He didn't mind when I spent the night." He points out.

"Trust me, he did. He and my mom had a really long talk with me after you left."

"Sounds bad." He laughed.

"It was. Can I come over?"

"Yes. But get my mother or our maid to stall my father."

"I'm not scared of your father, Peeta."

"You're not the one he's going to hurt." He says and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry, baby." I quickly apologize.

"Yeah, just hurry up and get over here so we can cuddle." He tries to lighten the mood.

"Alright." I smile but my heart still hurt for Peeta.

**1**

"You know where his room is, right?" Mrs. Mellark asks me.

"Yes."

"Alright, dear. Run up quickly before his father comes home." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I feel like hugging her but I don't, Instead, I smile back at her and quickly make my way up to Peeta's room.

"Peet-"

His arms are around me before I can even say his name properly and I smile as he burries his head in the crook of my neck.

"Well, hello to you too." I laugh.

"Sorry." He gives an uneasy laugh and pulls out of the hug.

"It's fine, really. Is there something you're not telling-"

"Peeta." I gasp as I notice his black eye.

"Who did this to you?" I ask and gently brush my hand over his left eye; he flinches at my touch.

"My so called father." He chuckles but nothing but pain fills his eyes.

He turns away from me and sits on his bed.

"Why?" I ask as I slowly make my way over to him.

"I-" He begins but shakes his head and covers his face with his hands.

I stand in front of him and pull his hands away from his face.

"You can tell me anything."

"I-"

"Please." I beg and he looks up at me.

"I tried to kill myself." He says and tears begin streaming down his cheeks.

In this moment I feel like my whole world comes crashing down, what if he'd died? What would I have done? I feel like crying at the thought, so I ignore it and try to stay strong for him.

"Baby." I breathe

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. And I'm glad he stopped me because when I think of all the pain me dying would put you through, I hate myself even more."

I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around him.

"Peeta, no. no. no." I say as I kiss him all over his face.

"I'm so sorry." He continues to sob.

I pull my head out of the crook of his neck and hold his face in my hands.

"Stop apologizing." I say and press my lips against his.

"I can't, I love you so much, Kat. And I've been so stressed out." He says between sobs.

"I understand. Stop apologizing." I say and kiss him again.

"I'm sorry." He sighs and I give a little laugh even though my heart is hurting.

"Cheer up." I say and wipe away his tears.

"I wish I could." He leans his head into my shoulder.

"I wish so too." I whisper.

**2**

It took some time, but eventually I got him to stop crying.

We're on the bed in his room playing a game where we we're telling a story by each of us making up a line as we go along – my head is rested in his lap and he occasionally feeds me a sour gummy worm.

"Mary opened her bedroom door to find..." Peeta says

"A horse in a dress doing the tango with her ex-boyfriend's cousin's friend's brother Tony." I finished and he burst out into laughter.

"Yay, your smiling." I say happily and he puts another sour gummy worm in my mouth before he kisses me.

He pulls away before the kiss has the chance to get heated and smiles down at me.

"Thank you so much for not leaving me." He says and kisses my nose.

"There's no way I'd just leave you alone when you're sad."

He smiles.

"How were you going to do it?" I ask barely above whisper.

"Do what?"

"Kill yourself."

"Oh," He sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was going to hang myself." He says and closes his eyes.

"And how did your father stop you?"

"He pulled me away from the rope and beat me up."

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your eye?"

"Yes, my arms and legs are bruised."

"Does it hurt when I rest my head on your legs?"

"Only a little-"

"You should've told me." I say and quickly sit up.

"It's nothing-"

"I don't want you to be in any form of pain." I shake my head.

He sighs and says, "I love you."

"And I you." I say and lean in for a kiss.

This kiss deepens and I fight the urge to touch him due to his bruises.

He pulls his lips away from mine, takes a few deep breaths and his lips connect with mine again. He kisses my jawline and soon after trails kisses down my neck ; he sucks and bites on the sensetive skin enough for him to receive a small moan from me.

His hands are lightly passing over every inch of my body and nothing has ever caused me to feel this alive.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he looks into my eyes.

"Yes." I reply. And I'm not saying yes because of the way he's making my body ignite or because he's had a rough day. I'm saying yes because I'm ready to give this part of myself to Peeta.

"Good." He says and his lips are on my neck again.

"Peeta." I gasp.

"What. About. Your. Bruises?" I breathe.

"Don't worry about them. Pease, just let me make love to you."

"O-okay." I whisper.

**A/N- And this is where the drama begins. **

**Sorry for how long I took to update I've been REALLY busy. And I wanna say a special thank you to all of you who have been reading my story from the beginning or early chapters and also thank you to the rest of you who read my story, it really means a lot. **

**Also, I changed the description of the story but don't read it 'cause it might make you worry. **

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you continue. :) **

**Stay Rad **

**- Mya x**


	29. Missing

**A/N- Disclaimer, I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Whenever you ask me a question in your review or make a complaint for something you aren't clear about, you must always check your PM to see my response. **

**Friday**

**4:30 PM**

"He's alright." Annie says softly and I shake my head.

I tried to persuade myself the whole of Thursday that Peeta was safe and this morning I was almost willing to accept it until my I ran into Delly.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking through the hallway my head facing the ground, each step seemed to drain more and more of my energy._

_It was a bad idea to be walking like that because I could've easily knocked into someone, but, I didn't care. I was too worried about Peeta. _

_As expected, I knocked into someone and quickly apologized. _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Bad day?" A familiar voice asked and I nodded before I brushed past them. _

"_I would be having one too if my boyfriend's ex girlfriend and step-father took him out of my life forever." The person said sadly. _

_I turned around quickly to see Delly standing before me. _

"_What are you talking about? What have you done to Peeta?" I asked, my voice shaking. _

"_I think you should be asking what has Madge done to Peeta." She chuckled._

"Katniss, cheer up." Mom coos.

"How the hell can you ask me to cheer up?!"

"Mind your language." Dad scolds.

"Peeta is missing! Am I the only one who cares?!" I exclaim as tears stream down my face.

"Katniss, we're all worried about-" Finnick began but I cut him off.

"No you're not! The only person in this room besides me who cares about his well being is Mrs. Mellark!"

"That's not tru-"

"Of course it is! Why are you even here? Just go away! All of you!" I scream.

More and more tears stream down my face and the room goes quiet.

They can't deny it anymore, Mrs. Mellark and I are the only ones who actually care about Peeta. Of course we filled the police in on the fact that he'd been missing but they seemed to give as much of a shit about his disappearance as everyone else.

I can't stand to look at them anymore. So, I run up the stairs and into my bedroom where I quickly lock the door and throw myself onto the bed. Not too long after, there are knocks on the door and everyone is pleading that I come out, saying things like _you need to be outside with us, we miss him too_ and _we're here for you_. But, I know it's all lies, the only person besides me that actually cares that he's missing is his mother and she's too broken to even look me in the eye let alone speak, when I visited her she just stared out into the distance as tears trickled down her cheeks.

I've never felt a pain like this before, I can actually feel my heart hurting. And when I think of Peeta I don't get flashbacks of the way he made love to me when we last saw each-other. Instead, I remember watching him bleed until he passed out in that alley, the way he cried when he finally opened up to me about his father and the way he cried when he told me about his suicide attempt. I wish I could get flashbacks of the way he'd hold me in his arms or kiss me but it seems like those memories have been pushed so far to the back of my brain that the only thing that will bring them back is seeing him alive and well.

I just can't help but think that Peeta is somewhere hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. He wouldn't just run away, he would tell me. Wouldn't he? Of course he would, I know my baby.

The pleads for me to leave my room continue, but, I don't care what they have to say. I don't want to see any of them, I want to see Peeta. But, he's not here.

**A/N- So that was a short chapter because it was just a filler. **

**Sorry I took so long, I have 3 other stories that i've been busy with. But, I'll try to update sooner from now on. **

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you continue. :) **

**Stay Rad **

**- Mya x**


	30. J

**A/N- Disclaimer, I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Wednesday**

**8:30 PM **

Six days. That's how long Peeta has been missing for and what horrible six days they have been. I've spent most nights tossing and turning in bed, too afraid to sleep because of the nightmares of him being tortured that seem to plague me.

My family and friends always try to comfort me but, their words seem to go through one ear and come out the next. This happens mainly because I know that they don't care about Peeta. The only people other than me who actually seem affected by his absence being his mother and Prim. Every day I go over to his house and spend the afternoon with Mrs. Mellark. She usually sits silently and stares blankly at a wall with tears in her eyes and she mumbles _"he's alright, he'll be fine" _to herself whilst I hold her hand and try to keep myself together.

His older brothers and the maid are acting as if nothing's changed and I can honestly say that I've never seen his father happier.

The sky is dark and the stars are randomly disperesed across it. I gaze at them for a while through my bedroom window before I lay down on my bed and scroll through some of our old conversations on my cell phone. I then begin to look through pictures of us together which fills me with sadness, longing, joy and comfort at the same time. I hold the cell phone to my chest and close my eyes as I try to picture the moments we shared together before he went missing. But, all I can seem to remember is the horrible state he was in when he told me he'd tried to comitt suicide earlier that day and the way I cried when I realized that he was actually missing.

The tears begin to stream down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away as I remind myself that I need to be strong for him and for my own sanity as well.

My phone goes off and I quickly hold it up and unlock it.

**From Unknown: **

**Do you want to know where your precious little boyfriend is? **

_To Unknown: _

_Who is this? _

**From Unknown: **

**Don't waste my time. I'm a very busy person. Do you wish to know where Peeta is or not? **

_To Unknown: _

_Yes. I do. _

**From Unknown: **

**Meet me outside your house in two minutes. Don't be late. I don't tolerate tardiness. **

_To Unknown: _

_Who is this? _

**From Unknown: **

**That's not important. **

_To Unknown: _

_Answer my question or I wont show up. _

**From Unknown: **

**Your loss. **

_To Unknown: _

_I beg to differ. If my presence didn't benefit you, you wouldn't have notified me. _

**From Unknown: **

**Smart girl. Call me J.**

_To Unknown: _

_Okay, J. I'll meet you outside. _

* * *

><p>J told me that he didn't tolerate tardiness but, decided he would be 40 minutes late. I've spent these minutes pacing up and down the pathway to my house and contemplating whether i'm making the right descion or not.<p>

A black car comes up our driveway before parking and I see an unrecognizable face in the driver's seat. The guy appears to be 18 or 19 years old. He has long blonde hair which touches his shoulders, light brown eyes and is a bit muscular. I slowly make my way to the car and as I reach the door he shoots me a kind smile before he leans over and opens the door.

"Get in."

"How do I know that you'll take me to Peeta?"

"You trust me, don't you?" He asks. His voice is deep, in a soothing and hypnotic way.

"No." I cross my arms and scowl at him.

He leans back in his seat and a smirk forms on his lips. I have to admit he's really good looking. Much too good looking to be tied up in something like kidnapping.

"Why not, cupcake?"

"You kindanpped my boyfriend." I snap.

"Sweetheart, I'm not J." He chuckles.

"Then who are you?" I ask and take a step back.

"Get in and I'll tell you." He smiles and pats the empty car seat.

"No. Tell me who you are first."

"Fine." He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm a guy who works for J. And if you want to know more and see your boyfriend tonight, you'll get in the car."

After much thought about it, I roll my eyes, get in the car and shut the door. He then presses a button which locks all the doors of the car and backs out of our driveway.

"Does anyone know that you've left?" He asks.

"No." I say nervously.

"Good." He smiles and drives down the road speedily.

I look at him worriedly and again he smirks at me before he places his hand on my shoulder and says, "Relax, cupcake. I won't hurt you."

"_But some other person will."I thought to myself. _

**A/N- **

**Can anyone guess who J is? The answer is in chapter 24!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update I've been busy with my other stories and school. Thanks so much for the reviews, reads and follows! :) **

**Stay Rad **

**- Mya x**


	31. Found

**Disclaimer – I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Thursday**

**12:04 AM **

I wake up to the feeling of someone's thumb brushing against my inner thigh. My body stiffens and I instantly swat their hand away.

"Why?" I turned to the boy who was meant to be taking me to Peeta and J.

"I had to find out a way to wake you up." He shrugs.

"Where are we?" I look out the window to see a large white mansion.

"That's not important."

"That seems like your answer to everything." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever. Get out of the car." He says and I scoff before doing as he says.

"You could at least try to be polite."

"Polite." He said the word as if it were foreign to him.

"Let me guess, it's not in your vocabulary?" I asked dryly.

"I don't believe so." He says and I simply roll my eyes in response.

I quickly get out of the car and proectively wrap my arms around my self as the cool night air hits my skin. My eyes then briefly find their way up to the starry before I fully focus my attention on the mansion before me.

"So, he's in here?" I ask.

"Yes." The guy responds.

"Follow me." He says and harshly grips onto my forearm.

I wince as the pain from his nails sinking into my skin surges through me and roughly push him away.

"That hurt." I snap.

"Well you didn't seem like you were in any rush to get inside, cupcake." He says angrily and grabs onto my arm again.

"Don't call me cupcake." I narrow my eyes at him and try to pry myself out of his grip, but he's too strong.

"I wouldn't bother fighting if I were you, cupcake." He said.

He brought me up and down the many stair cases and corridors of the mansion until we finally arrived at our destination. We stand in front of a door right at the end of a corridor where the guy who brought me here knocks on the door three times before saying, "It's me boss, I brought the girl."

"Good, enter." A man behind the door said.

I knew that voice as soon as I heard it, it was Peeta's father.

The guy that brought me there then quickly opens the door and shoves me inside.

"Katniss? What a wonderful surprise!" Mr. Mellark exclaims happily, but there is way too much venom laced in his voice for him to decieve me.

"Where's Peeta?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"You say that as if you worry he isn't in good hands." Mr. Mellark pouts and I scowl at him.

The room we were in was set up in a office kind of way and Mr. Mellark sat in a chair behind a large desk wearing casual clothes.

"Just tell me where he is you asswipe!" I say angrily.

"Alright, alright." He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"But before you go I want you to know how deeply offended I am that you actually think I do anything to harm my son." He said mockinly and I balled my hands into fists.

"Jason, take the girl to the boy." He says to the guy that brought me here.

"Okay." Jason says plainly.

"Katniss, are you sure this is what you want?" Mr. Mellark asks and I nod.

"Okay, Murtle wanted me to get rid of him first, but I guess killing two birds with one stone won't hurt." He grins wickedly.

"Madge set you up to do this?!" I ask angrily.

Mr. Mellark doesn't answer, instead he pretends to zip his lips closed with index finger and thumb. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around me before I'm basically dragged back up the hallway and up some stairs to the very top floor of the masion.

Jason then opens the first door in sight and shoves me inside.

I don't bother yelling at him or anything, instead I focus my full attention on Peeta. He lays to a corner of the room beaten and bruised with blood stained tiles beneath him. His eyes look almost dead and his skin is very pale, a gasp escapes my mouth at the sight of him and my eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my gosh." I bring my hand to my mouth as my lips tremble and the tears escape my eyes.

"K-katniss." He whispers and a smile forms on his lips despite the sadness in his eyes.

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the late update but as usual I've been super busy! But, I'm on holiday now so I should be able to update soon! Thanks for the reads, reviews, favs and follows! I love you all! Stay Fab! **

**- Mya x **


	32. Annie

**Disclaimer – I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Friday **

**10:00 AM **

The blinding light from the sun shining against my eye lids is what wakes me up.

I slowly pull myself up into a sitting position and wince as an intesne pain shoots through my arm. This pain triggers something within me and causes flashbacks of the night before to flood through my mind and bring a few tears with it.

I don't remember who the men were, but apparently they've been abusing Peeta for the past few days that he's been trapped in this hell hole. And despite his protests, when they arrived last night to subject him to yet another set of torture, I took the hits. I didn't protect Peeta for long though, because after a few minutes they simply pushed me to the side and two of them held me back but made sure that I was able to see the life being punched out of my boyfriend.

He cried so much. He cried after being beaten, and he cried after seeing my bruised state. And although he tried to protect me while I was being hit, he was underfed and really tired so didn't have enough strength to protect himself, let alone another person.

Purple bruises trail up my arm and I know that I have a cut on my cheekbone because of the sting that I feel from that area. There's also an undeniable ache coming from my stomach and I know that it's as a result of the bruise, not hunger.

We're in a large room which is completely empty. The walls are white and so is the floor. The only part of the room which has some colour is the tiles beneath us that are stained with our blood. We tried to escape, but the doors lock as soon as they are closed and can only be opened with a card that has to be swiped against the door nob. Also, the windows are tightly shut and even if we could open them, the distance between the window and the ground was way too far.

I keep my eyes on the floor as Peeta's head remains rested on my shoulder and his arms wrapped lightly around my waistline. His loud snores fill the room and I smile at the fact that he is finally able to sleep.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it  
>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2<br>And you'll be there**

The sound of my ringtone fills the air and I suddenly wander how I could've been so stupid as to forget that I have my cell phone with me.

Although it hurts like hell, I gently raise the lower half of my body off of the ground and pull my cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans. I smile upon seeing the picture of my best friend on the screen with the name ' Annie ' under the picture. I answer the call and say, _"Hello."_ Very weakly.

"Katniss?!Where are you?! We've been worried sick! Please tell me you're alright!" She cries.

"I wish I could, Annie." I say sadly.

"Katniss, where are you?" She sniffs.

"I have no idea, but I've found Peeta." I whisper.

"Oh, Katniss." She sobbed.

"How is he? How are you?" She asked.

"He's very weak, and tired. He's covered in bruises and cuts, he needs medical attention." I whisper again.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" She sniffed.

"I'm scared that the people who are hurting us will hear me."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. Do you think you can somehow track down my phone and find me?"

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry Katniss, you and Peeta will be back in good hands in no time." She tries to assure me.

"I hope so, I do know that these people won't let us go without putting up a fight."

"Who would do this to you?" She continued to cry.

"Madge and Mr. Mellark are the main root of it all. Annie please stop crying." I whispered sadly.

"I can't, I've been so worried about you and now that I know that you and your boyfriend are being hurt it makes everything much worse."

"As long as you find us fast enough, well be fine."

"Okay. I'll find you, Katniss. But first I need to get help." She says in a determined voice.

"Alright, please hurry up." I plead, the desperation very evident in my voice.

"I will. Goodbye, I love you and I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"I love you too, Annie." I say and hang up.

I gently lift the bottom half of myself up again and slowly slip my phone into my back pocket again. Just then, Peeta stirs beside me.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Katniss."

He whispers my name as if it's his last hope.

I turn to face him and be very careful not to put myself through any more pain in the process.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask gently.

"Yes, much better that you're here." A small smile forms on his lips.

"I feel the same way." I say and lean my forehead against his.

"It really hurts to see you is so much pain though." He says, the pain evident in his voice.

"It hurts to see you like this too, Peeta."

I close my eyes and when I open them I notice the tears slipping out of his. That immediately breaks my heart and I waste no time before I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this because of me." He apologizes.

"Peeta this isn't your fault." I shook my head.

"Maybe if I'd been a better son-"

"No. Don't you ever say that." I pull out of the hug and gently cup his cheek with my hand.

"It is in no way your fault that your father and ex-girlfriend are horrible people. We'll be out of here in no time, babe. I promise."

With that I pressed my lips against his and we kissed as if we were two lovers that had been seperated for months. It was fillled with enough love to last a lifetime and I knew that I wasn't going to be the first one to pull away.

**A/N- In the comments someone pointed out that Katniss hasn't told Peeta about Ryan yet, and if that person checks the comment section they'll see my respone. But in case they haven't, don't worry! She'll tell him about Ryan later on in the book! Thanks for the reads, reviews, favs and follows! I love you all! Stay Fab! xx**

**- Mya x **


	33. Lost

**A/N – Hello my loves! I am terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've had a pretty hectic and depressing past few months and didn't have the time. Thank you so much to those of you who are still here especially /Sci-fi girl! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own THG or any of the characters. **

**Sunday **

**5:00 AM**

Peeta screaming. Sirens. Blood. White Walls. Prim sobbing. Annie holding my hand. The sound of more sobs. An oxygen mask being strapped to my face. Beeping. More sobs.

All these things have come to me in fragmented flashbacks over the past few days but I can't seem to piece them together. They've told me that Peeta is safe and will be all right, but his body has suffered too much trauma for him to be evicted from the hospital anytime soon. I on the other hand am forunate enough to be free. Well free physically, but not mentally. They think I don't notice it, but I see the way that they guard me as if the world will cease to exist if I am no longer around.

"Why aren't I allowed to see him?" I ask my father.

"Katniss we've been over this, you will see him when the time is right," he sighs.

I spin the dart in my hand between my index finger and thumb as I try to find a way to dive into his words and search for the deeper meaning hidden within, but sadly I find nothing. His hand finds my narrow shoulder and I step out of his grasp.

"Katniss-"

I place the dart in the palm of his hand, no longer in the mood for the game, and leave him without another word. Once I've reached the living room I see my mother and Prim playing a card game they invented a few days prior. An amused smile dances across my lips and I shrug on a coat.

"Where are you off to dear?"

"I'm just going for a walk," I say.

"We'll come with you," they reply in unison and begin to stand up but I cut them off both in movement and in speech with the wave of my hand.

"I need to be alone."

"Katniss-"

"I'll get Annie to come with me then," I say quickly.

"All right," my mother nods. "I'll call her and ensure that she comes over right away."

"You don't have to do that for me, I'm not a child," I defend. My hands hide themselves in the pockets of my coat.

"I can do what I want to do, I'm a grown woman," she huffs playfully.

I grin despite the despair which pierces my soul.

"They're only trying to protect you, Katniss."

Prim's words cause me to turn around sharply, and my reply escapes my lips without much thought being put into it.

"I don't need protecting."

"That's what you think. You have no idea what happened while you were unconcious."

"Unconcious?" I furrow my eyebrows.

She bites her lip which indicates she's said something she shouldn't have. Before I can press any further on the matter my mother returns and tells me that Annie will be over in a few minutes. I nod and wait for her outside.

"Katniss!" Annie's arms greet me before her words do. Her firey hair is pulled away from her proclain face and she seems happy to see me as always. I hug her back tightly and her warm hands find mine. I notice her older brother, Billy, stood beside her. He's been the bodygaurd for many of my father's clients and I suddenly realize why my mother has allowed me to leave the house.

"Are you at least going to tell me what's going on?" I whisper.

She freezes and her eyes become wholly consumed with worry. My heart sinks.

"Come on, let's go for that walk," she changes the subject.

I try to protest, but she simply tugs on my arm until the distance between us and my house becomes so large that it is no longer visible. We find ourselves at Kathy's Diner and I give a sad smile as memories Peeta and I have shared here wash over me and drown my heart. A few tears of frustration, longing, and desperation escape my eyes and Annie cleans them up before I have the chance to.

The smell of well seasoned burgers and fries fills the air along with the chatter and laughter of the people who occupy the diner. The mood is light, and an unfamiliar tune softly dances around me and makes and attempt at caressing my heart but I refuse to give it permission.

"Billy can you go get Katniss and I some more milkshakes?" Annie asks sweetly.

"Same flavour?" he asks.

"Yes please," we reply in unison and he gives a small nod before hesitantly leaving us.

"Have you seen Peeta?"

"No," she says and I know she's telling the truth.

"Why can't I?"

"Kat-"

"Annie please! You're one of my closest friends. You know how much I love him, how much this entire situation as affected me. Be honest with me. What's going on?"

"You really pissed off his father Katniss. He's been trying to get rid of him for years and you ruined that.

"Then why didn't he just kill him and get it over with?" I snap.

"He wants him to suffer slowly first. He's been arrested and is going to be put on trail when Peeta is well again."

I know that there's more to the story without her telling this to me.

"But?"

"But he's an extremely dangerous man, and although he may to seem like it he has many connections. People that can get rid of you and easily cover up their tracks."

A chill runs down my spine.

"I'll be fine, Annie."

She shakes her head and places a hand to her forehead.

"Katniss, no!"

Her voice booms through the diner and suddenly all eyes are on us. We both slouch down in our seats until we're no longer the center of attention.

"When they found you and peeta's bodies..." she trails off and licks her lips. "I'm sure the bruises on your neck have lead to a few theories..."

My heart quickens to the point where it's almost all that I hear, and when the words I've been waiting for finally leave her I wish that the pounding my heart had truly defened me.

"In his father's office some notes were found on forms of torture which were meant to be used on you with Peeta watching everytime. The chocking was just the first stage and you both are to be brutally murdered at the end of it."

"But they're locked up, we should be fine," I laughed off my unease.

"Katniss, the man who did that to you," she subtly motions towards my neck, "Katniss, he managed to escape. The day after you were permitted to leave the hospital he sent a message to your father's phone on a blocked number which in great detail explained that he was paid well and intended to get the job done."

Billy's face is the last thing I see before I collapse to the floor and my world quickly becomes nothing but darkness.

**A/N- Thanks for the reads, reviews, favs and follows! I do hope you continue so that I'll know what you think about the story! I love you all and am terribly sorry for the lack of updates! Stay Fab! xx**

**- Mya x **


End file.
